Leah's Secret
by 2013as
Summary: when Sam left Leah for her cousin Emily..Leah decided it would be best for her to leave La push..it has been two years and no one besides her family knows where she is..but most importantly Leah has a huge secret..multi chapter fic
1. prologue

**This is my first fic..so um bare with me ")**

**I do not own these characters they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer3**

**Summary:**** leah left la push when she realized what had happened between Sam and Emily..but she left hiding a huge secret..**

LEAH'S P.O.V.

It had been exactly two years since I left La Push and my family. I am currently living in the Makah Reservation with my grandmother. I still remember the day I left and how heart breaking it was to say goodbye to my mom and my dad but most importantly my little brother Seth. But I had to go I could no longer endure the pain it caused me to see how in love Sam ( my first and only love) and my once sister Emily were, Emily and Sam both begged me to stay they told me countless times " it wasn't our intention to hurt you" but they still did hurt me. And it didn't help that my dad still treated Sam as if he had never done nothing wrong. I hated how the entire reservation idolized Sam, the only one that stood by me was Seth he remained loyal to me he hated Sam just as much as I did, and well let's just say that is a lot Seth doesn't hate anyone. I had to leave La Push especially after I found out that I was pregnant with Sam's child. Nobody besides my family knew, they had begged me countless times to tell Sam because he had a right to know, well I disagreed, the moment Sam left me for Emily was the moment I decided that my child would solely be MY child not his. My child would never have to suffer the pain I felt when Sam abandoned me.

My beautiful son Samuel Harry Uley (yes I gave him his father's name) is the reason I wake up in the morning, it still amazes me how time flies he is about to be two years old. My family is the only ones that have met him yet and I made them keep his existence a secret it was nobody's business if I was a mother or not. He has the most beautiful silky black hair, my light brown eyes, russet colored skin, and well most importantly Sam's face. It still amazes me the resemblance between him and his father. He also has Seth's heart, he is so kind I don't think he would even have the nerve to kill a fly. My son is my world and the day he was born I vowed to care for him more than my own life.

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

I still think about Leah, how could I not? She was my first everything, but most importantly she was the woman I would love for the rest of my life. Everytime I recounter the events of the day she left, my heart shatters. Leah and I were supposed to have our happy ending but I imprinted and everything changed, Leah hated me for breaking every promise I had ever told her. When I would be in patrol I would run by her house and peak through her window and see my Leah disappearing little by little. Emily and I begged for her to stay in La Push to not leave, but she still left. It has been two years, Emily misses her sister and well I miss Leah, my Leah the woman I love and will always love. The worst part had to be that no one in La push had any idea where Leah had run off too. Some said she had gone to Seattle others said they saw her at the Makah Reservation, but nobody who wasn't Sue, Harry, or Seth knew the truth and well they had their lips sealed with anything having to do with Leah.

**Do you like it??? Review….I have really good ideas as to where I want to take this story trust me its gonna be good…")**


	2. the visit

**Thank to all who reviewed..and here is where it starts to get interesting….**

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

Jacob finally joined our pack last night, I cant lie I was a bit thrilled and disappointed when he decided that he didn't want to be Alpha. I believed I deserved it shoot I was the first one to phase and had the best control when it came to calming down. But then again it would've been nice to not have to carry so much responsibility.

But oh well so now it makes five of us Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, and I. We all suspected Quil to not be far along. I truly felt sorry for my brothers this definitely was not what I had wished for so I pity the boys especially it seems like they are phasing younger and younger. I kept thinking on who would be next until Billy interrupted my thoughts.

"So Sam what do you think?" I hadn't noticed he was talking to me.

"Oh sorry, Billy could you repeat your self?"

" Sam, I was saying that the chief of the Makah Reservation would like for you and your pack to go have a feast with them this weekend, he said you can bring your imprintees if you so much desire."

Wow that totally caught me off guard. I had never been to the reservation. I was aware that their chief knew about the pack but never in my dreams would I have imagined that he would invite us over. I pondered the thought in my head…

" Billy, I will ask the boys, but I am pretty sure they wont protest especially if it includes food, and I am pretty sure Jared would love to bring Kim because I cannot stand to be away from Emily."

"Okay, Sam talk to the boys and let me know, the invitation is for this Friday but you are more than welcomed to stay the weekend."

"Okay I will let you know as soon as possible."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday Morning

The boys had unanimously voted to go to the Makah Reservation, it was mostly because none of them had ever been there before. Emily was thrilled to go back home she hadn't been there, well since I imprinted on her two years ago.

She missed her grandmother dearly, but her grandmother hadn't been that gracious with her especially when she found out that Emily "had stolen Leah's boyfriend" but Emily being the compassionate person that she is didn't care and still longed to see her.

It was a mess to get everyone in the car and ready to go. The car drive was only about three hours and Emily had packed more than enough snacks to feed the boys which was a lot being that they just like werewolves.

All of us were thrilled to get Jacob out especially since he had been depressed about Bella Swan for the past week which definitely was messing up with our minds during patrol. I had woken up one morning almost in tears because I had been dreaming of Bella with Edward. I knew from that instant that I had to do something to cheer the guy up.

It had been three excrutiating hours of bad jokes and "are we there yet?" from Paul but we made it one piece. But we finally made it...

The Makah Rez was beautiful and a lot smaller than La Push, but nonetheless it was a new sight to all of us except Emily of course. We were supposed to meet their tribal leader in an hour at the Reservation's guest house, so to kill time we decided to go to the beach.

We where admiring the beautiful scenery, besides ourselves the beach also had two occupants they were a woman with her back towards me and a young boy, who was running around picking up shells and giving them to I would assume his mom, eventhough she appeared to be very young. I didn't understand why I couldn't stop staring at the pair, I guessed that their happiness intrigued me, but I was even more intrigued to see the face of the mother.

Emily took me out of my observation and started to talk to me about how she missed the rez and how we should try and visit more often.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry suddenly tense up with a look on his face that I could recognize in my sleep..I immediately turned around to see whom he had imprinted on….and then I saw her….the girl that would forever own my heart…Leah.

**And there is where I stop for now…so yes Embry imprinted on Leah. Why Embry? Well because I love Embry he is so quiet and shy and he one of the only ones in the series who doesn't imprint. And well because of previous fics I have read that include the embry and leah combo it inspired me to write this one…so I hope you liked it the next chapter will be from Leah and Embry's P.O.V…REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


	3. author' note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**SO I AM GOING TO UPDATE TOMORROW DAY AFTER THANKSGIVING….**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE SOMETHING IN THE STORY ….**

**YESTERDAY I WAS WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REALIZED THAT EVENTHOUGH I LOVE THE EMBRY AND LEAH COMBO IT DIDN'T REALLY HAVE A FUTURE IN THIS FIC…**

**SO INSTEAD OF EMBRY IMPRINTING ON LEAH IT IS GONNA BE JACOB….**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FLASHBACK OF THE DAY LEAH FOUND OUT ABOUT SAM AND EMILY AND THE DAY SHE LEFT AND A LITTLE INSIGHT OF WHAT JACOB THOUGHT OF LEAH BEFORE BELLA CAME INTO THE PICTURE…….**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING ")**


	4. a look at the past

**Two Years ago**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I had been feeling sick for days, I was constantly in and out of the bathroom, I thought that it was the two weeks I had spent worrying about Sam had finally caught up to me. The day that Sam came back I was relieved and angry but the fact that my love was not dead definitely cancelled out the anger and I was back in his arms that same night.

He never did tell me where he had gone and why he would sneak off every night but I knew that if I wanted him to be with me I would have to simply trust him. It wasn't until a week after he came back that I realized that I was late, Sam and I had always talked about getting married some day and having children but god knows I didn't want children right now I was too young and the fact that Sam was keeping secrets from me wasn't making me feel any more secure.

That day I asked my only good friend Rachel Black to drive me to Forks to buy a pregnancy test, there was no way I was going to buy it on the rez unless I wanted everyone to know within the hour. When I got home I sprinted up to the bathroom passing curious glances from my parents, and took the test. To say that those were the longest three minutes of my life would be an understatement, when I finally saw the result I nearly collapsed it was POSITIVE.

I couldn't believe it Sam and I had always been safe, "how could this happen?" was the only thought that was running through my head. Then reality crashed in, I had to tell Sam as soon as possible. In the background I heard a knock on the door and my mom calling me downstairs, I hurried down hoping that it was Sam but instead I found my cousin Emily in the doorstep with a suitcase by her side.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"I hadn't seen my favorite cousin in weeks.

"Well I wanted to surprise you and so I came to visit for the weekend I hope you don't mind." Emily was a lot more beautiful then me but she was way too shy.

"Of course not Em, I am so glad you're here, we have so much to talk about." Oh she had no idea.

"I have missed you so much Leah, how is everything with you and the boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh its good, things aren't back to normal yet, but I have faith they will be very soon."

"That's great, I know you love him very much" she said genuinely.

"Yeah I do, he's my life"

"Leah I think your exaggerating just a bit" that was my mom.

"I most certainly am not, I love him mom your just going to have to get used to him"

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear" Seth wasn't Sam's biggest fan he found him annoying I think the only guy Seth admired was Jacob Black.

I squeaked I was so excited to introduce Sam to Emily they were both such intricate parts of my life, I hoped they would get along, but then again I didn't have to worry much Emily was kind to everyone. I rushed to the door and felt the same butterflies in my stomach that linger when I am around Sam, I gawked at the boy no the man he had become and still couldn't believe that he had chosen to love me.

"Hey beautiful" he said with his husky voice that always got me weak at the knees.

"Hey I missed you!" I told him.

He gave me the amazing smile that won me over since the first day I met him.

"I missed you too my love, more than you can even imagine." He cupped my chin and kissed me.

I had completely forgotten that my whole family was watching our embrace until my mother interrupted us and brought us back to reality.

"Sorry, oh Sam I want to introduce you to someone, I want to warn you beforehand she is really important to me" I grabbed his hand and led him to the living room.

"Sam, this is Emily my favorite cousin in the whole wide world, Emily, this is Sam the love of my life." I felt Sam tense up.

"Hi Sam, it is a pleasure to meet the guy who has my cousin so happy" she said in her sweet voice.

Sam didn't say anything back I looked up at him and he was looking at Emily with such adoration, as if she was the single most precious thing in the world. He had never given me such a face. I felt the room spinning, and then there was black.

I woke up the next morning in my room and Sam staring out my window.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Leah, we need to talk" his voice was serious. I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"What's wrong Sam?" my voice was shaking.

"Leah, we can't be together anymore?"

"Is it because of Emily?"

"Yes it is, I love her Leah and she loves me too, she had an accident while you were unconscious but she is okay now, but the accident made us realize that we want to be together" I felt anger rise up within me.

"SAM MY COUSIN, YOU LOVE HER?! YOU JUST MET HER!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, AFTER ALL THE PROMISES YOU MADE ME!!!"

I hadn't noticed tears were running down my face. Emily then came in to my room I was shocked when I saw her face she had scars as if an animal had mauled her, but the fury in me didn't allow me to pity her.

"GET OUT!! YOU TRAITOR!! I LOVED YOU LIKE A SISTER YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM, HOW COULD YOU??"

Emily was crying "Lee I didn't plan for this to happen but the pull we feel for each other is too strong to ignore, PLEASE forgive me" she begged.

"I could never forgive you, you two were the most important people in my life and you betrayed me in a way that is unforgivable. NOW GET OUT!!!"

My mom and dad rushed into the room with Seth right behind them, my mom looked worried, on the other hand my dad and Seth looked furious.

My dad turned to look at Emily and Sam "I think you two should leave" he said in his stern voice.

Sam and Emily looked at each other and began to walk out of my room Emily turned around and said "I really am sorry Leah, I love you."

That night I cried like I had never cried before, I didn't speak to no one. Seth would come in to my room and just cradle me in his arms but he we didn't say a word to each other. Every time I would look at my stomach my heart shattered more, I was pregnant and alone.

The next day I decided I had to tell my parents about my predicament. I left my room and walked towards the living room, it was a relief to see them all there and the moment they heard me approaching they looked up surprised.

I took in a deep breath and started talking…

"Um, mom, dad, Seth, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, sweetheart?" my mom said.

"Um, first I would like to say I am really sorry, I know that after I tell you this your going to be very disappointed..so um I am pregnant." I lowered my head to ashamed to look at my parents.

My mother gasped and even though I couldn't see my dad I felt the anger radiating from his body.

"Is it Sam's?" my mom asked.

"Yes he is the father, but I don't want him to know, I also wanted to tell you that I want to go live with grandma I don't want anyone to know that I am carrying his child, because from the moment he left me I decided that I am going to raise my baby by myself"

"Leah, you cannot run away from this Sam needs to know and take up his responsibility as a father" my father said.

"No!! I refuse to have him in my child's life, my child will not feel the pain I am feeling right now, I am leaving and I hope you will support my decision, no one is to know about this only you guys. I beg you to please do this for me." I was sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My parents had reluctantly agreed and decide to let me go. My mom informed my grandmother about everything, she was angry at first but agreed she truly felt sorry for me and was outraged with her precious Emily's behavior.

My dad was putting my suitcases in the car, I ran up to my mom and kissed her goodbye and then I gave Seth a body crushing hug. I loved him so much and would miss him dearly. Billy, Rachel, and Jacob had come to say bye too (they did not know I was pregnant) I said bye to Billy whom I loved as an uncle and then Rachel who had been my best friend since we were in diapers, and then to Jacob whom I grown to care about throughout the years he just had this infectious charm that just made you want to be around him. I hugged him and whispered in his ear ..

"Take care of Seth,Jake"

"Of course Lee, I am really gonna miss you" I smiled at him and told him I was gonna miss him too.

I was about to get in the car when suddenly Emily and Sam pulled up in Sam's car. Emily had red rimmed eyes as she approached me

"Leah please don't leave, we are so sorry, we are begging you please stay." She spoke through broken sobs. Sam turned to me and spoke "Lee lee please stay don't go, it wont be the same without you" I winced at the sound of my nickname.

I stole a look at my mom and saw sympathy in her eyes, Jake and Seth on the other hand looked furious.

I looked up at Emily and Sam and sucked in all the courage I had and told them

"You both should've thought of that before you broke me and shattered my heart into pieces I am sorry but I am leaving and nothing you can say will change my mind." And with that I got in the car and left La Push with no looking back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day

I couldn't believe Sam was standing right in front of me. It felt as if the world had come to a complete halt…the reason I had to leave my home was here I could literally feel the heat radiating from his body….

" MOMMY, look at me pwetty wock!!"my son said excitedly.

I saw Sam tense up and gasp as he saw my son's features, I knew for sure he saw the resemblance between the two of them.

I automatically picked my son up and held him protectively in my arms, I turned my back on Sam and ran knowing that my secret was about to be exposed.

**well there you go I hope you liked this chapter and next chapter will be back in present tense but I thought it was necessary to look back before we can move forward.**

**sorry if it is really LONG i couldnt help myself ")**

**Thanks for the reviews")**


	5. Hope

**(A/N okay here goes the next chapter...thank you so much for the reviews…so I don't have a beta so if please have patience with the grammar and dialogue I am new at this. PLEASE read the author's note I previously posted or you will be very confused.)**

**JACOB'S P.O.V.**

I could not believe my eyes Leah, the girl of so many of my childhood fantasies was standing right in front of me. The moment I saw her I felt as if gravity was pulling me towards her, I wanted to hold her and take that frown off her face.

A sudden thought popped into my head, I imprinted, I could not believe I imprinted on Leah. Suddenly my heart break over Bella didn't matter anymore the only one that mattered was the girl standing feet away from me.

When I was younger I dreamt of marrying the beautiful Leah Clearwater, I thought she was the perfect girl, she had the most captivating smile and her personality just made you love her from the moment you met her.

I had hated Sam because in my childlike fantasies she had some how always belonged to me, when he broke her heart I wanted to kill him, I could not rationalize how someone could hurt her.

The last time I saw her two years ago she was so delicate and fragile, you could not even see a glimpse of the beauty she had once been. I wondered everyday what had happened to her, I asked Seth million of times but he very loyally kept her whereabouts a secret. I could have stared at Leah for ever but the voice of a child brought me back to reality, the words he spoke almost gave me a heart attack

"MOMMY, look at me pwetty wock!!" I looked down at the little boy and I felt my heart stop he had Leah's beautiful brown eyes but he looked just like Sam.

I saw Sam tense up I guessed he must have also noticed the resemblance between him and the boy. Before I knew Leah had picked up the boy and ran as fast as she could.

Suddenly so many things began to make sense. Leah had left La Push because she was pregnant with Sam's child.

Don't ask me why, but the moment I saw Leah running away I felt as if I had to follow her, I ran after her ignoring the calls from my brothers, I was pretty fast and caught up to her right before she got into her car.

"Leah, hold up" I yelled breathless.

"First of all who are you, and why are you chasing me?" I laughed internally she didn't remember me, then again she hadn't seem me in two years, and well I have changed a lot since the werewolves genes kicked in.

"Leah, do you honestly not recognize me?"

"No I don't , and if you're not going to answer my question, I am in a bit of hurry." As she was opening the door of her car I grabbed her arm and looked deep into her eyes.

She gasped "Jake, is that you?" I nodded. "Yes, Lee it's me, wow have I changed that much?"

She looked shocked as if she still couldn't believe that the little Jake she used to make mud pies with had turned into a man.

"Wow Jake I am sorry I am just a bit shocked I guess, it's been a long time since I have seen you you're definitely my little Jakey anymore, you're a man now."

"Yea time goes fast, Lee I really missed you, I prayed everyday that you would come back and you never did, why Lee? Why didn't you ever come home?" I looked at her and saw that her eyes were very sad.

"Jake, you have no idea how much I missed you too, I wanted to come I really did, but my heart just couldn't take more heartbreak, I needed to leave to start a new life for me and" she hesitated "and my son."

She looked down embarrassed. I cupped her chin and looked deep into her eyes

" Leah I am not here to judge you, I think it is heroic how you raised your son by yourself, and I am guessing Sam doesn't know he's a dad?"

She looked at her son " Well he didn't, I think after he saw Sammy at the beach he is putting the pieces together"

She took hold of both of my hands and looked up at me

"Jake I wanted to take this secret with me to the grave, I didn't want Sam to know because I didn't want my child to feel the pain I felt when Sam left, nor did I want Sam to feel obligated to stay with me just because I was carrying his child."

At this point she had tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy, why awe you cwying?" I turned to look at the little boy in the car seat, I couldn't believe Leah had raised such a good hearted kid by herself.

"Oh baby its nothing, Mommy is just really happy to see her friend, do you want to meet him?" she asked him with a grin on her face.

Sammy shook his head excitedly.

" Samuel this is Jacob, Jacob this Samuel" I leaned down to shake his hand "its nice meet you Sammy"

"Do you know my Unca Seth too, he is weally kwool?" he told me with a huge grin that resembled Seth.

"Yea I know, he is good friend of mines" he started clapping his hands together and Leah started laughing.

"Jake!!! Jake! JAKE!" I turned around to see who was calling me, I saw Embry and the rest of the pack trailing behind him.

Leah instantly tensed up when she saw Sam and Emily approaching. I turned to look at her and saw that she was scared I opened the door of her car and motioned her to get in, she got in but not before I told her that I wanted to see her again, she was very hesitant at first but ultimately gave me the address to her cottage and made me promise to not share it with the others. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she drove off. I walked back to the pack, Sam was the first to speak

"Jacob, how could you imprint on Leah?" I turned to look at him.

"Sam I would think that you better than anyone would understand that imprinting isn't something I could easily ignore, and for your information I am thrilled I imprinted on Leah I have always dreamt of having her by my side."

"Oh really, so does this mean that you never loved Bella?"

I tried really hard to contain the anger that was running through my veins "Bella will never love me, and that is fine. I have Leah now and I am going to love her more than you ever did, and no matter what you do or say is going to change that."

Sam narrowed his eyes "And tell me Jake are you ready to be a father?"

I stood up as tall as I could " Yes, Sam I am ready to be the father of your child"

Sam gasped and I swear that if it wasn't for Emily being right there he would've phased and challenged me to a fight

" Jake that is not my child, you have no idea what your talking about."

"Wow Sam are you blind? The kid looks just like you and his same is Samuel."

Emily looked as if someone had just slapped her

"That explains everything, Jake is that why she left?" I nodded. Emily began to cry and Sam reached out to hug her but she flinched "Sam, did you know?"

I looked at her and before Sam could respond " No, Em the only ones that knew were her family." She continued to sob, Sam stood there in shock not believing that he was indeed the father of Leah's son.

I wanted to leave and go see Leah, since I imprinted on her I felt empty when I wasn't around her as if she held the other part of my soul, but Sam said we had to go see the tribal leaders of the Makah Tribe before making any detours.

During the meeting I kept counting down the minutes until I would see her again, I realized it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

The entire drive home I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob, I was amazed at how much he had grown since the last time I had seen him. But one thing didn't change he still had that power to make you smile even when you felt as if the world was full of sadness and broken dreams.

I didn't understand the feelings going through me but when I was with Jake I felt whole as if he was the missing piece I had lost. There was this pull that made me want him, I wanted him to cradle me in his arms, to comfort me, to tell me "everything was going to be okay".

The feelings just intensified when I saw how he interacted with Sammy. My heart practically came out of my chest when he told he wanted to see me again. I knew I was playing with fire but I wanted him around and I part of me told me that Jake was worth it.

My shattered heart was beginning to put itself back together and it was all because of Jacob Black.

**THERE YOU GO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, I KNOW MY DIALOGUE SUCKS BUT I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY THE STORY ") REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	6. second chances

**Thank you so much for your reviews… ")**

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

The tribal meeting had gone fairly well, Emily was at home cooking dinner for the boys. Jake had run off after the meeting I assumed that he had gone to see Leah. I was sitting in the porch trying to put some sense to everything that had happened this afternoon. I couldn't believe that I was a father.

So many emotions were running through my body I was shocked never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed that the reason Leah left La Push was because she was carrying my child. I felt anger towards her for not having the decency to tell me but that feeling didn't last long because I understood her intentions; she wanted to protect her son.

Mostly I felt whole again, it had been two years since I had last seen Leah and having her standing right in front of me made me realize that my heart still and will forever belong to her, and now we had something that would forever define the beauty our love had been. Our child would be the living testament of all the dreams and hopes we had once shared.

Leah had gotten the short end of the stick when I imprinted, she was the one the felt betrayed, I on other grieved her absence in my life but understood that it just wasn't meant to be.

But today everything changed Jacob imprinted on Leah, to say that I was jealous wouldn't even describe the rage I was feeling.

"Why was Jacob so damn special to be her soul mate?"

"What did he have to offer Leah that I didn't?"

Jacob was going to live the life that I had so hopelessly dreamt of. He was going to be the one that would comfort her, hold her in his arms, and the one that she would love and dream about.

I had to shut my eyes to prevent myself from phasing, but the fire running through my veins was winning over my self control, I pictured Leah and my son Samuel, her beautiful eyes and my facial features that he had inherited, and felt myself relax.

My body craved to see them again to be part of their lives, I phased and followed her scent all the way to a small cottage by the ocean. Once I reached the cottage I realized I shredded my clothes, I knew I couldn't just show up on her door step naked so I decided that just a glimpse of them would calm my anxiety.

I peeked through a small window and was outraged at the sight. Jacob had Sammy on his lap and was playing with a toy plane, Seth was sitting on the couch laughing at Jake, and Leah was leaned up against a wall admiring Jake and Sammy with the biggest smile on her face.

She looked utterly beautiful I was finally seeing the Leah I had shared so many amazing moments with, not the broken Leah that had cried her self to sleep for months. My heart broke at the sight, she had finally found someone to fill the void I had left, it would be just a matter of time before she forgot me completely.

Jacob placed Sammy on the floor and walked over to Leah and just gazed into her eyes, the look he gave her was the same one I gave Emily everyday, I could no longer stand the sight, I left and ran as fast as I could until I reached the cottage where we were staying. I bolted into the house passing worried glances from my brothers and Emily and locked myself in the bedroom, knowing that tonight I would grieve for my lost love.

**LEAH' S P.O.V.**

When I walked inside my house, I was greeted by my baby brother Seth whom had come to visit for the weekend. I released hold on Sammy who then jumped into Seth's arms.

"Hey sis, where have you been, I have been waiting for you for hours I am starving?" I chuckled little brothers never change.

Before I could answer Sammy told Seth that we had gone to the beach and he met "mommy's friend Jake", Seth looked at me with a worried expression and then told Sammy to go to his room for we could have an "adult conversation" Sammy reluctantly left.

"What was Sammy talking about Leah?"

I ran into his arms and told him everything. Seth was furious he couldn't believe that the secret we had tried to keep for so long had finally been exposed. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Seth and I exchanged worried glances we assumed that Sam had come to confront me for lying to him. Seth stepped protectively in front of me and walked towards the door and turned around and told me it was Jacob. I felt a huge grin on my face as I ran to open the door

. The man standing on my doorstep left me completely breath less, I couldn't believe I was having these feelings for Jacob, the kid who I had known since he was in diapers.

"Hey Leah, I hope I am not interrupting but I really couldn't wait to see you again." his husky voice had me weak at the knees, I couldn't comprehend why he wanted to see me; plain old Leah but I wasn't complaining because my body was craving for his presence.

"Of course your not interrupting Jake, I was about to start dinner, would you like to join us?"

"I would love that" he had the most beautiful smile.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Seth"

"Mommy can I come down now pweeze" Sammy was screaming from his room which had all of us laughing.

"Yes, honey I have a surprise for you" Sam came sprinting to the living room and ran to Jake's lap.

"Hey Sammy, how are you?" Jake looked surprised at Sammy's enthusiasm.

"I am gwood, Jake look at my kwool plane!!" Sammy was jumping excitedly on Jake's lap.

"Wow its really cool" he said sincerely.

I was leaning against the wall laughing and admiring the scene, I could get used to this, I mentally slapped myself how I could I even consider that I would never ask or allow Jacob this life for God's sake he's only sixteen!!

I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't even notice Jacob standing right in front of me. He leaned in closer and cupped my chin with his burning hands (they were as hot as Sam's) and look me straight in the eye. The intensity in the way he looked at me made me feel like nothing in the world mattered, it was Jake and me in our own little world.

His eyes were out of this world I have never seen anything like it, his breath had the room spinning I had to remind myself to breathe. We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, we were abruptly brought back to reality by Sammy and Seth complaining that they were hungry. Seth gave me the biggest grin when I walked away to set the table.

The rest of the evening went smoothly well we ate, conversed, and laughed at our poor examples of table manners that we were trying to teach Sammy. When I cleared up the table and tucked Sammy to bed it was only Seth, Jake, and I in the living room we spent hours reminiscing about our child hood. I tried really hard to avoid Jake's gaze, I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore tonight.

It was around midnight when Jacob decided it was time for him to leave. I very graciously offered him the spare bedroom, but he said that guys would worry if he didn't go home. We walked to the porch he then grabbed me by the waist and had me pressed against his body "Leah I am really happy to have you back in my life"

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, I guessed he sensed my embarrassment and just trailed his fingers down my cheekbone I looked up at him, I caught his infectious gaze while he lowered his face towards mine just grazing his lips to mine.

He pulled away with a mischievous grin on his face "Sweet dreams Leah"

I stood there in shock, I couldn't believe what had just happened, suddenly a power stronger than my common sense took over me and before I knew it I was running to Jake.

When I finally caught up to him I placed my hands on either side of his cheeks and lowered his face to mine and kissed him.

He pulled me closer to him and tickled the bottom of my back, I felt every contour of his body but I wanted him closer, I was playing with his hair and he moaned my name, we both finally pulled away gasping for air.

The emotions running through my body were ones that hadn't been a part of me in so long they felt like strangers. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms

"Leah I cant even imagine being away from you, can I see you tomorrow? I don't know maybe go out to dinner, Seth can watch Sammy."

This couldn't be real, stuff like this didn't happen to me, I stroked his hair "Jake I would love to go out with you tomorrow."

He kissed me one last time before setting me down and I watched him walk away, knowing that life was finally giving me a second chance to a happy ending.

**DO YOU LIKE IT??? PLEASE REVIEW ") **


	7. the date

**THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**I UPDATE SO QUICK BECAUSE WELL I CANT HELP MYSELF…I HAVE THE OUTLINE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS SO AT THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER I WILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE ")**

**LEAH'S P.O.V.**

Last night seemed like a dream, I could not believe I was being so damn lucky, past experiences had only shown me that well I wasn't on fate's good list. But suddenly everything was falling into place.

I had only rekindled my friendship with Jacob, if you can call it that yesterday, but I felt as if I already loved him. I couldn't function without him. I felt as if he was my other half. I was cooking breakfast but I felt like I was in my little own world.

"Lee, your burning the eggs." Seth taunted.

"Well then cook your own eggs"

"Damn Leah your feisty this morning, perhaps I should call Jake over I bet you wouldn't burn the eggs if they were for him." Just hearing his name caused a smile to spread across my face.

"GWOOD MORNING!!!" Sammy came rushing down the stairs wearing his wolf pajamas.

"Good Morning sweetheart, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes pweese, mommy is Jake coming ova today, he is my new fwiend?"

"Yes he is Sammy, but tonight Jake and mommy are going out for an adult's only dinner, your amazing Uncle Seth is going to watch you."

"But mommy I wanna go wiz you and Jake, pwetty pweeze" he had his lip in a pout I was about to surrender to his pleas but Seth intervened.

"Oh come on Sammy, your mom and Jake are going to a boring dinner, we on the other hand are going to have the best boy's night ever!" I shot him a grateful look; little brothers did have their moments of endearment.

"Yay BOYS NIGHT!!!!" I couldn't help but laugh at Sammy's enthusiasm he completely forgot about me and Jake.

I felt the rest of the day pass so slowly, I was counting down the hours until I would see Jake again. At around six I began to get ready I had no idea what I was going to wear, I decided on a yellow sundress that contrasted beautifully with my tanned skin, I let my hair down, and applied just a hint of make up. I looked myself over before heading down to the living room where Jake was awaiting me.

I felt so self conscious, I had butterflies eating away my stomach, the last time I had felt this nervous was when I had my first date with Sam, I didn't ponder on that thought much I didn't want to ruin my night.

I walked down the stairs to an amazing crowd, Seth had a huge grin on his face and Sammy came running to me "Mommy you look beautiful" he told me while he hugged my legs, I kissed him on the cheek and looked up to see Jacob, he looked amazing his short hair just made his perfect face that more noticeable and his smile made you forget all your worries.

He was dressed with black slacks and short sleeve button down shirt, I had never seen him dressed that well. When I met his gaze I realized he was looking at me as if I was the most beautiful woman in the world, his eyes betrayed him as he left my eyes to look over my body.

He must of noticed how self conscious I felt, he walked over to me grabbed my hand and led me out the door, he leaned down and whispered in my ear

"Leah I feel so lucky to have the most beautiful woman in the world with me tonight" I kept looking at the ground too embarrassed to look at him.

He led me down the beach and then covered my eyes,

"Jake, what's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"Jake I don't like surprises"

"I am positive you're going to like this one"

He leaned down and breathed into my ear "Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

He lowered his hands and I opened my eyes, I could not believe what I was seeing. There was a trail of red roses leading to a table for two that was covered with candles and more roses. I was completely breathless

"Jake…this is amazing"

"You deserve nothing less; on the contrary you deserve more"

I got up on my toes and kissed him

"Thank you"

"Anything for you Lee, come on dinner awaits" he led me to the table.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and gazing at each other's eyes. I had a permanent smile on my face; it felt so unfamiliar it had been such a long time since I had genuinely smiled.

On our way back to my place he had me twirling around under the stars, I had a feeling

they were watching over us. When my house came back into view Jake cradled me in his arms before setting me down on a chair on my porch.

"Leah I have been meaning to ask you something"

"Anything Jake, ask away" he hesitated.

"Well Leah since you came back into my life, I have felt whole as if you where the missing piece that my heart longed for" I stroked his face.

"Jake believe me I feel the same way." He smiled at me.

"Lee you know I have to return to La Push tomorrow night" he hesitated" I would like to know if you would join me"

I was in shock, was he really asking me to leave my life here and go back to the place which held so many painful memories.

"Jake I don't know La Push isn't a healthy environment for me, too many buried skeletons." He lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye

"Leah you have me now, I am going to protect you, no one will ever hurt you again, think about Sammy, he will be surrounded by all his family, Lee do this for him, for Seth, your parents and…….me, I love you Leah Clearwater I cant even imagine not having you around."

I knew from the way he was looking at me that he was sincere about what he was saying, I debated the pros and cons and concluded the I deserved to give myself the opportunity to be happy, and in order for me to happy I needed Jacob in my life and he was in La push.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Does that mean your coming back?"

"Yes" I breathed

"I love you Leah"

"I love you Jake" and I kissed even more passionately.

**JACOB'S P.O.V.**

I was ecstatic Leah was coming back to La Push to be with me. I felt like the luckiest man in the world I got to hold the most incredible woman in the world in my arms, forever.

I still didn't comprehend what I had done to deserve such an amazing woman, when I gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes no one else in the world mattered. The way she smiled and how she would fluster when she caught me staring at her gave me butterflies.

The way our lips interlocked with each other just proved to me that we were made for each other because the feelings that ran through my body were like fireworks. I craved for her scent of lilacs and honey she was like my own personal drug, and I was addicted to her presence.

I had been walking down the beach for what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached the small cottage the Makah tribe had offered the pack. I couldn't see myself but I was sure my facial expression was of a love sick puppy. As I got closer to the cottage my suspicions were proved right from the taunting I received from my brothers.

Sam gave a furious look (I guess he isn't over my imprinting) while Emily had a sincere smile on her face (I know she longed for Leah's happiness) I was about to walk through the small door when Sam grasped my arm

"Where have you been, Jacob?"

"It's none of your damn business what I do with my spare time?"

"Have you told Leah that you imprinted on her yet?"

"No, and I don't plan to anytime soon"

"You're going to hurt her Jake"

"I am not you Sam, I will never hurt, she is my life now"

**Did you like it?? Review ")**

**Preview next chapter:**

**Sam will confront Leah about Sammy **


	8. confrontation

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…I know many of you have been anxiously awaiting this chapter….so here it goes….**

**LEAH**

First thing in the morning I told Seth, Sammy, and my parents that I was moving back to La Push. Sammy of course was thrilled; he was really attached to my parents and Seth.

My mom and dad were a bit skeptical at first but agreed to prepare my room and convert the guest room to Sammy's room. I was going to live with my parents until I saved up enough money to get my own place.

The first thing Seth had asked me when I told him the news was whether I was going to move in with Jake I quickly answered no. As much as I would love to live with Jake he was only sixteen for God's sake, my name was already going to be a hot topic of gossip as it was.

I was up in my room opening and filling boxes for the move when I heard a knock on the door. I checked myself in the mirror and ran downstairs hoping that it was Jacob, I was so excited I didn't even bother to check who it was. Big mistake, the one on my door step was not Jake, it was Sam.

**Sam**

It was a good thing the Makah rez was small, or else I would have never figured out where Leah lived. We were going back to La Push tonight and I sure as hell was not going to leave without talking to Leah, she definitely had a lot of things to explain. I had woken up early in the morning in order to prevent seeing Jacob. I kissed Emily bye, and was on my way.

Leah lived in a small cottage right on the beach; I walked up the porch and hesitated before knocking on the door. Once I knocked I smelled Leah and heard her heartbeat as she was coming down the stairs. I realized that she must have been expecting Jacob; it still infuriated me that he had imprinted on her.

She opened the door and her expression was full of shock

"Hello Leah" she didn't say anything but just kept staring at me as if she was in a trance.

"May I come in? I believe we have a lot to talk about." realizing I had to be the one to take action; I left myself in and closed the door behind me.

"What do you want, Sam?" she said with her angelic voice even though it did have an edge to it.

"Are you honestly asking me that?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me about Sammy" she started laughing sarcastically.

"You want to know why, well let me see where to begin, oh yeah, you broke up with me with no explanation as to why, I find you making out with my cousin in my house, and you broke every god damn promise you ever made me" she took a breath

"And you still have the nerve to ask me why I didn't tell you about my son, you think I would want to him to suffer the pain I felt?"

Leah had tears streaming down her face.

"Lee lee"

"Don't you dare call me that Sam, you lost that right the day you broke my heart"

"I am sorry, but Leah you need to understand that I never meant to hurt you, the fact that I broke every promise I made you hurts me more than you know, Leah I still and will always love you."

"Sam don't come to me with that crap, if you loved me so much you would've never left me for Emily, you would've stayed with me, but you didn't. I just have one question Sam, Why did you do it, why did you choose her, if you loved me?"

"Leah I can't control the feelings I have for Emily, it's like a rope is pulling me to her, Leah I do love her but it will never be like the love we shared"

"It still doesn't change anything."

"No, it doesn't Leah you need to understand that if I am not with her I feel lost she completes me."

"Sam you make me sick" she said in a disgusted tone.

"Leah, I truly am sorry, but this isn't about us, its about our son"

"Correction Sam, my son, Sammy is no son of yours"

"Leah, don't be ridiculous if you didn't want me to be part of his life, why did you give him my name?"

"I did that for him, not you, he deserved to have some memory of his father"

"I am not dead Leah, and I demand to be part of his life"

"You are dead to me, and who the hell you think you are, this is my house, you have no rights here, I have raised Sammy by myself I don't need nor care for your help"

"Leah, please, I am begging you"

At that precise moment Seth and Sammy came running through the door, Seth looked outraged to see Leah crying because of my presence, Sammy on the other hand ran up to me

"Hi, I am Samuel Harry Uley" he told me he was definitely proud to be able to pronounce his entire name.

"Nice to meet you Sammy, I am…." Before I could answer Leah grabbed Sammy by the waist and handed him off to Seth.

"Seth, take Sammy to his room"

"But mommy I wanna play with my new friend"

"Sammy, you can play with him later" she told him while staring intently at me.

"YAY!! Okay, hold on what iz your name? "Seth was already half way up the stairs.

"It's Sam" I shouted for he could hear me. In the distance I heard him say "Kwool we have the same name that was my daddy's name too!!"

I felt a lump in my throat, I looked back at Leah, she looked taken back

"You told him I was dead!!" I said through gritted teeth.

"No I didn't say that exactly, I told him you had gone away on an extended vacation "she said sarcastically.

"Funny Leah, look my intentions aren't to disrupt this amazing life you have created all I ask is to be part of his life, look he doesn't need to know I am his dad…yet, I will be more than happy just being his friend" she looked up skeptically.

"What about Emily, what will role will she play, the step mom?"

"Emily will never try to undermine you, she will be another friend, simply that a friend"

She thought for what seemed like forever.

"Sam, I don't think I will ever be able to completely forgive you for all the pain you caused me" she dropped her gaze to the ground

"But your right it will be selfish of me to deprive Sammy of having a relationship with his dad" she looked up at me "But Sam you will be his friend for now, when he is older we can explain to him that you're his dad, and let me warn you if you hurt him, Sam I will have no remorse when I kill you, do you understand?"

"Yes I do, thank you Leah, so I guess we have to arrange visitation?"

"About that, um that won't be necessary, Sam, I am moving back to La Push"

"Seriously Leah? Wow that's awesome it will be great to have you back home, and I don't mean to impose but why the change of heart?"

I knew why, his name was Jacob Black.

"Honestly Sam it really isn't any of your business, all you need to know is that Sammy and I are going back, so you can see Sammy without any problems, and know that everything is cleared up I think you should go"

I got up and walked to the door, Sammy came running down the stairs

"SAM!!! You not gonna play wiz me?" before I could answer Leah intercepted

"Sammy, Sam is very busy at the moment, but he lives in La Push so you are going to be able to play with him a lot when we move."

Sammy ran to me and hugged my legs "Yay, I have a new friend, now Unca Seth, Jake, Sam, and me can all play together"

The fact that Sammy had included Jake infuriated me but for Sammy's sake I would be nice.

"Well I guess I will see you in La push. Bye Sammy" "Bye Leah"

"Bye Sam" they said simultaneously.

I left Leah's house feeling optimistic about the future.

**There you go... I hoped you liked it. no Leah and Jacob but I thought this chapter belonged solely to Leah Sam and Sammy") REVIEW PLEASE...THEY INSPIRE ME TO UPDATE FASTER…**

**Preview:**

**Next chapter**

**Leah arrives in La Push, her relationship with Jake intensifies, Seth is starting to get sick.**


	9. welcome home

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!.....**

**Leah**

My parents had welcomed Sammy and I like royalty. They were thrilled to have us back home, and there was a piece of me that had missed La Push dearly. The fact that Sam was going to cooperate with my conditions made it easier for me to accept him in Sammy's life.

When I told my parents about Sam they were thrilled, my dad for the most part loved Sam, and according to him Sam could no harm. That had hurt me a lot when Sam had left me, I couldn't understand why MY dad would not feel hostility for the man who broke his "little girl's heart", but all of that seemed to be part of a distant past.

Of course I would always love Sam; he was my first everything, he had made me feel like the most important woman in the world, and he had given me my biggest treasure; Sammy, but Jacob had in the past few days quickly filled the void he had left behind.

I hadn't seen Jake since he left the Makah Rez three days ago, he had called me and we had professed our feelings for each other multiple times, but just his hearing his voice wasn't enough every inch of my body craved for his hold, his eyes, his smile, the way he said my name, how he told me he loved me, I needed him to completely function, without him I felt as if I part of me was missing.

I was home alone, Seth was in school, my mom was working, and my dad had taken Sammy to meet his best friend Billy. I heard a car outside the house, I went to peek out the window and saw Emily walking towards the door. Before she had the chance to knock I opened the door and walked outside. Emily had a shy smile on her face and was carrying a basket of what I assumed to be baked goods.

"Hi Leah, wow you look beautiful, I am so happy your home" she said sincerely.

I missed Emily but I couldn't find the will to forgive her, in reality I still didn't forgive Sam the only reason I was being seemingly cordial with him was for Sammy's sake.

"Hi Emily, yea I am glad to be home I missed my family, you know my mom, dad, and Seth." I knew it was a low blow but I bitterly thought she deserved it.

Emily looked down at the ground embarrassed

"Look Emily I don't mean to be rude but I have a lot of unpacking to do so what exactly did you come for?"

"Um Leah, I know that you feel like I betrayed you, but I never meant to hurt you, I love you, and when your sad a part of me is sad too. And now that your back I would really like to be part of your life"

"Em…I did and still feel like you stabbed me in the back, I loved you like a sister I trusted you with my life and your actions were as if everything we had gone through had been in vain. And as much as I would like to say that I forgive you, I can't, because deep inside I am still healing from the wounds both you and Sam inflicted upon me. Perhaps one day I will be able to put it all behind me, but as of right now I cant I am sorry."

"It's okay Leah, I understand that what we did to you really hurt you, and I am truly sorry for that, but I am glad to hear that maybe some day things could be back to normal."

She smiled at me and walked back towards the car.

"Oh I almost forgot I made you your favorite dessert, double chocolate chip cookies, your dad told me they are Sammy's favorite too." She handed me the basket

"Thanks Emily, oh and now that your going to be spending a lot more time with my son, you should know he's allergic to nuts."

"I see inherited that from his father." sensing an awkward moment.

"Yup, bye Emily"

"Bye Leah, it really was nice to see you again" she smiled genuinely.

I gave her a small smile and watched her drive off, I was about to go into the house when someone sneaked up on me, holding me by the waist.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"Did I scare you" the voice of the man I loved asked me.

I turned around to face him wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking him gently on the lips "Just a little" I teased.

"Really? Just a little? I guess I must be losing my touch, probably the effect of loving you, its making me a love sick puppy." He grinned.

"A really hot puppy" I giggled. I loosened my hold on him and led him inside.

Jake and I pretty much spent the rest of the afternoon together in my parent's house. We kissed (a lot), expressed our undying love for each other, and just enjoyed each other's companies.

We both needed and longed for each other when we were apart, and Jake was always working, so we cherished every minute we had together. Our time of bliss was interrupted when Seth came home from school.

"Hi, Seth" I told my little brother when he walked through the door.

"Sup, Clearwater" Jake said in his husky voice.

"Hey" the sound of Seth's unenthusiastic response made me unlock my gaze on Jake and look at him, he looked pale and wow I hadn't noticed he had grown, it looked like he had an overnight growth spurt.

"Seth, are you okay?"

I was so concerned for my little brother, that I left Jake's side and went over to him; I touched his forehead to check if he had a fever. The heat was excruciating it was if he was on fire. My hand flinched from the heat,

"Seth your burning up, I need to take your temperature and call a doctor this cannot be healthy."

Seth was silent, Jake on the other hand was telling me I was overreacting he assumed Seth just had the flu. I didn't care, Seth's health was not a joke; I had always been very maternal with Seth, I was about to pick up the phone when my dad walked in with Sammy asleep in his arms. Jake went over to him and carried Sammy to his room.

"Seth, are you okay?" my dad asked.

"No he is not dad he is burning up, I was just about to call the doctor." I was about to dial when my dad snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Dad, what the hell?"

"Leah a doctor won't be necessary, I am sure it's just a virus."

"Dad a temperature that high is dangerous, he needs a doctor."

"Leah drop it I said no", "Come on Seth go get some rest" I looked at Seth as he walked up to his room.

I was raging in anger how could my dad be so irresponsible, Seth needed help.

"Calm down babe, Seth will be fine, your dad knows what he is talking about"

"Babe? Is that my new nickname" I teased him.

"Why do you mind?"

"Babe? …Babe? Hmm I think I like it?" I giggled.

"I hope your right Jake, if something happened to Seth I don't know…" he placed his finger on my lips silencing me

"Lee, he will be fine, Seth is a strong kid"

I didn't know why but Jake's reassurance calmed my nerves, he just made me feel so serene. I trusted him with my life and my son's. He made me feel safe as if nothing or anyone could ever hurt me.

After Sam had left me I had been very cautious as to who I allowed to be part of my life. I lived in a cocoon wary of the letting anyone get too close. I had to protect myself, so I isolated my child and myself from the world. But Jacob offered me a chance to flourish and trust again, and because I was utterly in love with him, I was going to try to fly with him by my side.

"I love you Leah, I love you more than my own life" he whispered into my ear before departing my house.

"Jacob Black, you are the only man my eyes see, the only man my thoughts and dreams revolve around, words cannot explain to you how in love I am with you" "But maybe this will"

I pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Jacob picked me up off the ground and raised me until I appeared to be taller than him. I cupped his face in my hands and let my emotions run wild, our tongues explored each others mouths, the kiss was out of this world, and I felt like I was a princess kissing my prince charming. I was in love there was no doubt about it, in love with the man I knew would never hurt me.

**What did you think?? Reviews please…..**

**I love this chapter…so Seth is getting sick?? Do you know why?? Lol…next chapter will be hopefully up tomorrow (Friday night)**

**Preview next chapter:**

**Jake is starting to notice that Leah is getting sick…**


	10. sick

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS")...AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER….**

**JACOB**

Seth phased last night, the entire pack expected it, I called Sam when I witnessed Seth showing symptoms. It's safe to say we were are all a bit glad he didn't lose control in front of his family, I don't know how I would've responded if he had lost control anywhere close to Leah or Sammy.

Ironically seeing Sam kiss Emily caused him to phase. Unlike the rest of us he was thrilled to be part of the pack, he had been feeling like an outsider since all of us were hanging out with the man he despised the most, even though Sam showed Seth his memories of when he imprinted on Emily, Seth was still bit skeptical, he couldn't quite grasp the intensity of adoration Sam had towards Emily. We were in Sam's house eating breakfast attacking Emily's chocolate chip pancakes when Seth finally cornered them for answers

"So you mean to tell me that you left my sister because of magic?"

"Seth I know you can't fully comprehend the intensity of imprinting, its like gravity, just that Emily is the one that keeps me on the ground."

"No offense but I find it pathetic, Leah cried herself to sleep for months because of it, are you two planning to ever tell her the truth, she deserves to know especially about this whole wolf business, Sammy could be a future heir"

I hadn't even considered that, none of us knew how long the vampires would stay, god knows we hadn't even considered if Sammy carried the wolf gene.

"I don't know Seth, it's all up too Jake, he imprinted on her, so he has to be the one to tell her" I looked over at Seth, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Ah… that explains why you look like my sister has you whipped."

The rest of the pack started laughing hysterically, well almost everyone, Sam was angry.

"Yes, Seth I imprinted on your sister, but I don't think its time to tell her, let her get settled here, and then we can ease her into it."

"That's fine, for now. But I am going to warn you guys when Leah sees me hanging out with you guys she is going to start asking questions, and Leah isn't one to take no for an answer."

"Well we have just had to come up with an alibi" Seth nodded and looked at the clock it was eight in the morning.

"I should get going, my dad must be anxious to hear about my night, bye guys"

At the sound of hearing Leah's name, I felt a sudden urge to call her, I wanted to hear her voice at least, but I knew I had patrol so that meant I wasn't going to see her until the night. I quickly said my good byes and ran home, I assumed my dad was still asleep so I picked up the phone in the living room and called her cell. It rang three times before she answered

"Hullo" she yawned

"How did the most beautiful woman in the world sleep?" she giggled

"I don't know, I haven't woken up yet I am still dreaming"

"Oh should I call you later then?" I teased

"NO!!! I am awake." I laughed at her urgency.

"So you didn't answer my question"

"Hmm…I slept really well actually...I dreamt of you"

"Interesting, care to share the dream with me?"

At that exact moment I heard Sammy walk into the room from the distance I could hear him ask Leah

"Mommy am I gonna play wiz Sam, Emily, and Claire today?"

"Yes sweetie, Quil is going to pick you up with Claire"

"Yay, wow Qwill too, oh boy thiz iz gonna be so much fun"

I laughed at his enthusiasm

"Sweetie don't jump on the bed"

"Mama imma have lots and lots of fun today!!!"

"Jake, how about I demonstrate how wonderful my dreams were when you pass by later, I have to get my little fun lover ready?" she whispered into the phone

"Okay, good luck, I cant wait to see your demonstration, love you"

"I love you too" I was by far the luckiest man in the world.

X_____________________________________________________________________X

I had finished running my patrol and was heading back home to shower and get ready for my night with Leah. I walked into my house and found my dad watching some football game

"Hey dad"

"Hey kiddo, Leah called while you were out, she said that she is feeling sick and that you shouldn't pass by she wouldn't want to pass it to you."

Leah sick? She sounded just fine in the morning, I suddenly started feeling anxious, I needed to see her, I had to be positive that she was awake. Before my dad could say another word I ran out my house and sprinted to the Clearwater's.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

**LEAH**

I had woken up to Jake's breathtaking voice, it was an amazing start to my day. Sammy was going out with Sam, Emily, Quil, and Claire today and to say he was excited would be an understatement he was practically jumping off the walls.

When he heard Quil's car outside he ran like the speed of light towards his "friends" the moment he spotted Claire he ran up to her and hugged her. Quil looked furious at the gesture but I found it adorable. Claire was a very distant niece of mine and I didn't completely understand why Quil was always with her, to be honest it was kind of creepy.

I watched as Sammy and Claire waved me bye from the backseat of Quil's car, I couldn't believe how much things had changed in a week. Last week I would've found it inconceivable to allow Sam and Emily in my son's life, but today seeing Sammy so excited just made me feel as if I had made the right choice.

I walked back into the house and saw my mom getting ready to for work

"Good Morning Mom"

"Hello dear, how are you this morning?"

"I am good, Sammy just left for his father – son day."

"Wow its amazing how things turn out"

"Yeah it is, mom by the way have you checked on Seth?"

"Yes, dear don't worry he is fine, he just needs rest, don't stress yourself out, Seth isn't a baby anymore, he can take care of himself."

"Mom, he's my little brother, he has always been there for me through thick and thin I have to worry."

"Sis, I am fine, I am as healthy as a horse." I turned back to see Seth standing right outside the kitchen

"You sure?" I asked him

"Yes, Lee, I am sure, jeez you're worse than mom"

"Yeah well someone has to worry about you, it seems like everyone thinks you can take care of yourself, but in my eyes your still a kid"

"I am fifteen Lee, I can handle a little cold; so excuse me I am going to take a nap"

I watched Seth walk up to his room, he looked taller and more buff. 'What is he taking?' I asked myself. I decided to go up to my room and finish the unpacking I had been procrastinating on.

As I was about to open one of the boxes, when I felt a sudden wave pass through my body, it left me light headed. I steadied myself on the bed and took a seat, I suddenly felt very cold I quickly lay down on the bed covering myself with my quilt. It had taken no more than two minutes and I was sweating like crazy. I couldn't let Jacob see my like this and God knows I wasn't going to expose him to this virus. I picked up my phone and dialed his number

Billy answered "Hello"

"Hey Mr. Black, its Leah"

"Hello dear, how can I help you?"

"Could I please talk to Jake?"

"Sorry honey he is not in right now, would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes, could you please tell him that I can't see him tonight, I am sick and I don't want to expose him to it"

"Of course I will tell him, as soon as he returns, I hope you feel better"

"Thank you Mr. Black"

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Billy" I chuckled "Okay, I'll try."

I was shaking, it was so cold I felt my forehead; it was burning it felt very much like Seth's fever the night before. I heard honks outside; I realized Sammy had returned from his outing I couldn't find the strength to get up from the bed. I assume Seth opened the door and Sammy came running in I heard his tiny footsteps sprinting up the stairs. He opened my door with the biggest smile on his face, to my surprise Emily was right behind him

"Mommy lwook at my wock!!"

"Honey don't get too close, I don't want you to get sick" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Leah are you okay?"

"Yeah I just feel sick, must be some virus going around, Emily could Sammy sleep over at your house I wouldn't want him to get sick."

"Of course, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Okay come on Sammy"

Emily grabbed his hand but Sammy let go and rushed to me

"Mommy I want to stay wiz you, I can be your doctow" I placed my hand on his cheek

"Sweetie please go with Emily you can have a sleepover with Sam"

"Mommy are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay, I wuv you"

"I love you too"

He left with Emily and I felt tears running down my cheek I hated not having Sammy with me, but I didn't want him to get sick, seeing him in pain was unbearable.

I took a nap when the shivering seemed to calm down, and when I opened my eyes I saw Jake sitting on my wooden chair. I tried to sit up but the room was spinning, before I knew it Jake had me cradled in his arms

"How are you feeling babe?" he told me as he kissed my forehead. I simply shrugged I felt so safe in his arms.

"Lee, your burning up" he said shocked

I didn't have the energy to talk so I just snuggled closer to him. He tightened his hold on me and lay on the bed with me. We were quiet for a long time; Jake broke the silence by demanding that we called a doctor.

"No, Jake I don't want to call a doctor I just want you to hold me" my voice was incredibly hoarse.

"Lee please, a temperature that high is dangerous"

"Please, Jake your all the medicine I need, I feel loads better now that you're here."

"Fine, but if you get worse I am calling a doctor"

"Okay"

"Now rest my love, I will stay with you forever" he gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"That's all I want" I said as I fell asleep in his arms.

**Tell me what you think…this chapter was surprisingly hard to write…Review please**

**Okay so just in case your wondering Jake hasn't put the pieces together he thinks Leah just has the flu, let's not forget woman aren't supposed to phase, so when Leah gets a fever no one in their right mind consider the symptoms.**

**F.y.i. many of you are wondering if Leah and Jake have had sex. No they haven't and they won't for a while. It's only kissing for now. It's safe to say Leah is a bit paranoid about getting that close.**

**Preview Next Chapter:**

**It is Leah's big day. Secrets will be revealed and hearts will be broken...again.**


	11. first phase

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS…HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

**LEAH**

Jake had stayed the whole night by my side, in the morning he left to work and promised to stop by later. I felt a bit better but my temperature was still very high, I reluctantly got up from bed to take a shower when I looked at myself in the mirror, I was shocked at the reflection I saw.

I had grown a good six inches and I was much leaner with light muscles defining my body. I couldn't comprehend what was happening 'was it even possible to have such a drastic change overnight?' I took a quick shower, got dressed and headed down stairs, I saw my dad sitting on his recliner watching Sportscenter.

"Good morning Daddy"

"More like good afternoon, Lee, are you feeling better?" I looked up at the old clock that hangs in the kitchen; it was four in the afternoon.

"Wow, I haven't slept in like that for years, yea I am feeling better."

"Sammy called, he is really worried about his mom" I couldn't help at smile at the kind heartedness my son possesses; it reminds me so much of Seth.

"Sammy definitely inherited Seth's heart"

"He inherited a part of your heart too, he got the ability to love excessively" I walked over to my dad and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you"

"I love you too princess" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading out to pick up Sammy.

I drove to Sam and Emily's home that was just south of First Beach, they lived in a small blue cottage with a white porch, seeing their home brought back so many painful memories; it was the same cottage that Sam and I had planned to buy when I graduated high school and got married, but that dream had been shattered long ago.

I walked up to the door and took a deep breath before knocking, 'Relax Leah, Breathe Leah' before I had time to compose myself Emily opened the door.

"Hi Leah, are you feeling better?"

"Hey, yeah it must have been a virus"

"Would you like to come in?" she asked genuinely.

I was trying to be cordial with the whole situation but I wasn't ready to walk into what was supposed to be my life just yet.

"No, that's okay; I was just passing by to pick up Sammy."

"Leah I just made lunch and Sammy has eaten yet, you could join us?" wow she was persistent.

"Eh...how about I go for a walk by the beach, while Sammy eats and then I will pick him up."

"MOMMY!!!" Sammy had heard my voice and came running to me.

"Hey sweetie, how was the sleepover?"

"Mommy, it waz a lot of fun, I watched movies with Sam and he taught me how to draw a wolf, and lwook mommy he gave me this cool necklace."

I looked at the necklace, it was a gold chain with a carved wolf charm, it was gorgeous. My heart melted at the fact that Sam was being so sweet with Sammy; he was definitely taking the father role incredibly well.

"It is really cool, did you say thank you?"

"Yes, he did" I looked up and saw Sam standing in the hall way he walked towards the doorway and picked up Sammy.

"That was very nice of you Sam, thanks for watching him; it looks like he had a really good time"

"Yeah I enjoyed myself too, why don't you come in Leah"

"Yeah mommy come in Emily made wibs!!" he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but it's just because I can't say no to those cute little eyes of yours" I said as I was tickling Sammy and carrying him to the kitchen.

It was a very awkward lunch I could tell Sam and Emily were trying really hard to not flaunt their relationship in front of me. Sammy was pretty much the entertainment as we all laughed along to the attempt he made at remembering the Quilleute legends Sam had told him the night before.

Lunch had been interrupted when Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and to my astonishment Seth and Jake walked in. I didn't understand what the hell they were doing here Jake was supposed to be 'working' and Seth hated Sam 'what was he doing in his house, especially with these guys?'

Jacob and Seth had horror stricken expressions planted on their faces; I couldn't even begin to imagine mine. Jacob was the first to break the silence

"Lee, I can explain"

"Really, can you? Save your breath Jake, it don't want to hear it"

I got up from the table and picked Sammy up from his seat

"Emily, where is his stuff?"

"Leah, please calm down, you're overreacting, Jake works for Sam" she said in a pleading voice.

"Emily, where is Sammy's stuff?" I said through gritted teeth.

She reluctantly left the room, Seth came up to me but before he could speak I walked up to an emerging Emily and headed for the door, Jacob grabbed me by the arm with an intense look on his face.

I felt his body trembling and before I could blink Sam and Seth had him pinned to the ground. Sammy was shouting and my feet were nailed to the floor Jake looked like he was about to explode, I had never seen Jake angry, and the sight scared me.

"Leah, go! Get out of here" Seth was yelling at me.

I turned towards the door and ran out to my car. I quickly put a crying Sammy in the backseat, and drove back to my house.

When I got home I was welcomed to my parent's horror stricken faces, I assumed Seth had already called and informed them of what had happened at Sam's house. My mom came up to me and hugged me

"Oh thank god your okay?"

"Mom, I am fine Jake wasn't going to hurt me" he had scared me, but deep inside I knew he would never cause me any harm.

"That boy, has to learn to keep his temper in control, he could have hurt you and Sammy" my dad was furious.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He flinched at my touch and his face turned from angry to complete horror stricken.

"Leah….no…" and before I knew it he was on the ground clutching his chest.

I quickly placed Sammy on the ground and went to my dad's aid. My mom ran to kitchen to call 9-1-1, my dad was still clutching his chest he was having a heart attack. I had hot tears streaming down my eyes

"Daddy, please don't give up on me, keep fighting dad, mom is calling an ambulance, daddy please I still need you" I pleaded.

From the background I could hear Sammy crying and my mom talking to who I assumed to be Emily.

"Please hurry we are losing him" she cried into the phone receiver

I was clutching my dad's hand

"Leah, take care of your brother and mom for me, I love you princess" tears were flowing down my cheeks as I saw my dad's eyes close.

"NO!!! DADDY COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!"

My mom was now at my dad's other side and Sammy on mines, Seth came storming through the door followed by Emily and the rest of the boys. Seth ran up to hug my mom with tears in his eyes.

I saw Emily grab Sammy and take him away, I was thankful for the gesture; this wasn't a scene his innocent eyes should endure. I felt Jake's strong arms wrap around me as I dug my face into his chest and sobbed, tears coming out at an excessive rate. I was angry at fate, 'why did it always have to ruin everything'

I felt my body trembling; I screamed in agony, I felt as if my body was splitting into two. Heat was rushing through my veins I faintly heard Sam yelling at Jake to take me outside immediately, but Jake didn't move I looked up at his face and only saw horror in his eyes. Suddenly I felt another pair of arms taking me from Jake's hold and running me outside.

Before we made it into the woods, I exploded and landed on four legs. I looked down to see what had just happened and saw fur covering my entire body. I tried to scream but all that came out was a howl. I looked around anxiously and saw a huge black wolf approaching me; I walked back and was brought to a halt by a tree.

"_What's happening to me?"_ I thought

"_Lee, its going to be okay"_ Sam's voice answered

"_Sam? Is that you?" _

"_Yes, Leah, it's me?"_

"_Why the hell are you in my head?!!"_

"_Lee, relax I am going to explain everything"_

**AND THAT IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU FOR NOW….REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**Preview Next Chapter:**

**Secrets**

**Leah will find about why Sam left her, her dad died, and Jake's imprinting.**


	12. truths

**THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. So I am really excited to write this chapter and have big hopes for it I hope I don't disappoint you….**

**LEAH**

"_Leah, do you remember the old legends our parents used to tell us?"_ Sam asked me.

"_Sam I don't think this an appropriate time for bedtime stories?"_

"_Lee, they are not bedtime stories, the wolf legends are true, and well you are the newest member of the pack."_

"_The pack?" Sam, what are you talking about?" _Before he could answer five other voices popped into my head.

"_No way, Leah a wolf?"_ Quil

"_Is that even possible?"_ Paul

"_Interesting"_ Jared

"_Whoa!! Jake's going to freak!!"_ Embry

"_Enough, all of you, I have to explain to Leah what is going on"_ the authority in his voice was so powerful I felt as if my mouth had been tied shut.

"_Leah as you can see the boys are also part of this pack, the only ones missing are Seth and"_ he hesitated _"and Jacob."_

I felt my body freeze, no this couldn't be happening, I was dating a werewolf, life really did hate me.

"_But Sam I don't understand I am a girl, there is nothing in the legends that speak about a girl wolf or is there?"_

"_No Leah you're the first ever, trust me I would have never imagined to have a girl in my pack" _

"_Great I am a freak!!!"_

Suddenly something hit me, this was why Sam had disappeared, it explained the inexplicable growth spurt I had seen all the guys go through, and the scorching temperatures.

"_Yes, Lee your right about all of it"_ I felt anguish run through my body.

"_Sam, why didn't you tell me? You could have trusted me, I would have loved you regardless, and I would have stood by you no matter what?"_

Images were being replayed in my head, the elders telling Sam to keep this a secret and to stay away from me; I saw Sam's heartbreak as he peered through my window at night longing to be by my side.

The day Sam decided to defy the council and come visit me, my face as tears were falling down my cheeks, and me promising to not ask any questions and just cherish his company.

I felt a lump in my throat, the other pack members were also whimpering, I guess the whole mind connection thing included feelings as well.

"_Sam if you knew I loved you so much, why did you leave me?"_

Sam replayed the day he imprinted, I felt the way he had felt when he saw Emily, the world had stopped and I was instantly just a shadow in the background because all his eye's saw was Emily.

I tensed up and felt as if my heart was shattering into a million pieces

"_Lee, I loved you more than my life, but when I saw Emily none of that mattered she was my life from the moment my gaze caught hers, I imprinted on her Leah, its a wolf instinct its when we find our soul mate, I was born to love and forever protect her."_

I stood there in shock I had wanted answers for so long, and now knowing the truth I wished they had all stayed locked up forever.

"_Sam why didn't you tell me?!!! You made me feel so disposable as if I was toy you had gotten bored of, Sam you don't understand how much it hurt me to lose you, especially when everyday I blamed myself, I thought I wasn't good enough for you, I gave you everything I had my body, my soul, and you made me feel as if it had all been a waste." _

I couldn't cry as a wolf but I knew that if I had been in human form I would've been crying my eyes out.

"_Lee-lee, you were enough for me, don't ever think you weren't worth it, Leah I would've loved to have spent the rest of my life with you, but it just wasn't meant to be, your soul mate has already found you" _I looked up at Sam and saw agony in his eyes.

"_What do you mean, Sam?"_

"_It's Jacob, Leah he imprinted on you, you two were meant for each other."_

I stood there in shock, as Sam showed me the scene at the beach, but everything was a blur all I saw was Jacob's face as he looked at me, pure adoration in his gaze.

"_No, please tell me that imprinting isn't the only reason why Jacob loves me?"_ I was looking at the ground anguish eating through my body.

Paul then told me about Bella, and how Jacob had been head over heels in love with her, and how the feelings had died the day he imprinted. I hated imprinting it had ruined my life, Jake didn't choose to love me, he chose Bella, I was just the girl fate had thrown at him.

I couldn't take it anymore I quickly turned around and ran leaving the pack behind I needed to be alone, but my son came into my mind.

"_Leah, you need to phase back."_

I turned around to see my baby brother in his wolf form.

I couldn't find the words to speak; I felt the pain he was feeling as he saw my dad on a gurney being loaded in an ambulance.

"_Seth, how is he?"_

"_Lee, its not looking so good"_

"_It's all my fault, he had a heart attack when I touched him, my body temperature was too much for his heart too handle, Seth I am so sorry"_

Seth came over to me and nuzzled me on the shoulder

"_Don't blame yourself, none of us could have predicted this, but Lee you have to try and phase back, we need you right now"_

I nodded_ "Seth, how exactly do I phase back?"_

"_Calm down and think about something that makes you happy"_

I pictured the first time I held Sammy in my arms; it was the happiest day of my life. I automatically felt myself shrinking and before I knew it I was lying on the ground NAKED, I reflexively covered my self with my arms as Seth handed me his shirt, I quickly put it on, and tried to stand up it felt weird to be on two feet and I stumbled a bit before Seth caught me in his arms. I dug my face into his chest crying as he carried me back home.

Seth put me down when we reached the porch steps of my parents' house

"Go get dressed Lee, I will wait for you here"

I turned around to face him "Where is everyone, where is Sammy?" my voice was hoarse.

"The pack is at the hospital and Emily took Sammy back to her place he was a bit shaken up after seeing Dad, you know"

"My poor son, he shouldn't have seen that"

"He will be fine, Lee, he's a strong kid, now go change"

I raced up to my room, I put on the first thing I found, I looked at the mirror my eyes were swollen and blotchy but I knew they would be only getting worse.

I ran down stairs not even noticing where I was going when I bumped into someone and fell backwards. I didn't need to look up to see who it was, I could smell his scent from miles away, he held out his hand to help me up and I reluctantly took out, I caught his gaze and felt my whole world stop, gravity pulling me towards the man that was standing right in front of me.

I had imprinted on Jacob. He was looking at me as if he knew exactly what had just happened, a smile creeping on his face as he leaned towards me, I abruptly stepped away

"Babe…" he pleaded

"No Jake, stay away from me, I know everything, I know you imprinted on me and that is the only reason your with me right now"

I said through gritted teeth, my heart was breaking, he was my imprint, I was supposed to make him happy not sad.

"Lee how could you say that, I love you."

"No you love Bella I am just the girl you are forced to love"

I left him there frozen at the words I had just said, I quickly got in the car with tears pouring out of my eyes, while Seth drove away from our house. I felt as if I was losing everything today; my sanity, my dad, and the love of my life.

All I had left to fight for was Seth, my mom, and my son Sammy.

**THERE YOU GO…PLEASE REVIEW..TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT..I PERSONALLY THINK IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER..**

**Preview next chapter:**

**Harry's funeral, Jake wants to comfort Leah, but she is being very hesitant towards Jacob, she can accept the imprint yet.**


	13. the funeral

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS….this is definitely my favorite chapter I am thrilled on how it turned out..i hope you feel the same.**

**Jacob**

"_No you love Bella I am just the girl you are forced to love"_

I felt my heart shatter as I stood there frozen not even realizing Leah had left. She knew the truth that I had imprinted on her, but she had imprinted on me as well I saw it in her eyes, I couldn't comprehend why instead of wanting to be with me more she was pulling away, she thought I was being forced to love her.

Yes I thought I had loved Bella but the feelings I had for Leah where stronger, she had been my dream girl since I was a little kid, I never allowed my feelings to develop for her because she was in love with Sam. So instead of chasing after what I thought to be a forbidden love I vowed to be her friend, when Sam had hurt her I wanted to kill him, 'how could he break my flower's heart?'

I always knew she deserved better, she deserved a man who would love her and treat her like the only woman in the world. I loved Leah and I knew I could give her that; I was willing to sign off my soul as long as I had her by my side. I didn't care that she was a wolf (I was shocked at first, definitely didn't see that one coming); I believed that it would only make our bond stronger.

Unlike the other guys, my girl would understand firsthand the hardships that I would be going through, she was literally going to be the rock I would lean on when the 'wolf thing' would feel like too much.

I would be the same for her, especially now, she was about to lose her father, the man she respected and saw as a best friend, if she was broken before she was shattered now. I had to be with her and tell her she still had me, so I phased and ran to the hospital.

When I walked into the waiting room, I saw practically all of La Push there; I quickly scanned the room and walked up to the other pack members. Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul were leaning against the wall with worried expressions planted on their faces.

"Hey, where are Sam and Leah?" I asked them.

"Sam is inside the room with Sue, Seth, Billy, Charlie, and Leah, they are saying their last goodbyes, it doesn't seem like Harry's going to make it." Embry told me while looking at the floor.

Harry Clearwater had been a father figure to all of us especially Sam and Embry who weren't blessed with the greatest fathers. The tribe was really losing one of the most respected and loved elders in tribe history.

The doors of the wing where Harry was staying opened and Sam, Charlie, and my dad came out. They were all looking at the floor not meeting anyone's gaze, others who had come to await Harry's future broke out in sobs, reality finally setting in, and we had lost Harry Clearwater to the spirits. I walked up to my dad and placed a hand on his shoulder he grabbed it and squeezed releasing some of his pain.

Sam was the first to speak

"We lost him, I ask all of you to please respect the family's wishes for privacy, and they will inform us of when the funeral will take place."

"Sam, I need to see Leah"

"Jake, Leah needs space right now, it's been a tough night for her, too many emotions are going through her body, the only thing she needs is to be with her mom, brother, and son. This whole imprinting thing came as a shock to her; give her time to let it set in. She just lost her dad, be patient for her sake."

"For her sake I will, but Sam she imprinted on me too" Sam looked at me bewildered

"What?" he gasped. I nodded. "Wow, I didn't even think that would be possible, but it doesn't change anything, give her some time, she will come to you when she is ready, go home and take care of your dad _he_ needs you right now."

"Okay, but please keep me updated about her state" he nodded.

I left the hospital with my dad, I wanted to be with her, but if there was one thing I knew about Leah it was that you couldn't rush her, she would look for me when she was ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leah**

I watched as the nurses took my dad's lifeless body to the morgue. I couldn't believe that he was gone, that he would never call me 'princess' again, that I would never be forced to go fishing with him, I was never going to hear his laugh again, he wasn't going to see Sammy grow up, or ever walk me down the aisle when I got married.

My best friend was dead, never to return again. My body felt weak, as if it had taken way too many blows today. Too many truths had been revealed and my newly rebuilt heart was shattered once again.

My family had been reduced to four, my poor mom had lost her love, my brother had lost his hero, and my son had lost his grandfather.

I left the hospital that night dreading the events that would take place the next day, when we reached the house Sam, Emily, and Sammy were waiting on the porch.

Sammy ran up to me and I held him in my arms, I hugged him tightly feeling as if he was my sole reason to live, Emily was next she hugged me and tried to console me, but the whole revelation of the real truth of her relationship with Sam still haunted me. It caused me to think about Jake, my heart stuttered for a moment as it longed for his touch and reassurance.I bid farewell to Sam and Emily and entered the house with Sammy

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Sammy, something really sad happened today"

I lowered my face too much of a coward to look him in the eye and tell him his grandpa had passed away.

"Did some thing sad happen to grandpa?"

I nodded "Yes, baby grandpa left to heaven today"

"For eva?"

"Yes, he has gone to live with the angels baby" my voice cracked.

"So I am neva gonna see him again?"

"Sweetheart, you might not be able to see him, but he will always be watching over us"

"From where mommy?"

"He is going to watch us from up in the stars"

"I am gonna miss him a lot" he had tears in his eyes. I caught one with my finger

"I am going to miss him a lot too" I cradle him in my arms as we both wept.

I went into my mom's room where Seth was laying on her bed trying to calm her down. I climbed on the bed and snuggled with my mom we both found a way to comfort each other, Sammy snuggled in between both of us. We stayed silent the whole night reminiscing on those special times we each had with my dad. I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep until I felt my mom stir and get up to get ready for the miserable day awaiting us.

My mom had vouched to not have a wake; she just wanted a small funeral, with only our closest family and friends by our side to pay their respect to my dad.

When we reached the church, I saw the entire pack with their respective 'imprintees' sitting in the second row they offered us their condolences. Also in attendance were my dad's best friends Billy and Charlie, and a couple of other La Push residents, Jake wasn't there and as much as I hated to admit it I longed and craved for his presence, but I knew that I wasn't quite over my animosity towards the imprinting.

It wasn't until I stood up to say my final farewell to my dad that I saw him sitting next to Billy, he met my gaze and I saw sadness in his eyes. I quickly looked away gaining back my composure. I walked up the stairs of the chapel and spoke to the ones present.

"My dad was the best father in the world; he was all I could have ever wanted in a dad and more. He was my rock when I needed someone to lean on, it saddens me to know that my son will never get to truly know the amazing man my dad was, and he was loved by all of us because of the compassion he displayed. He was a stern man to those who didn't know him, but to my mom, brother, and closes friends he was the sweetest man in the world.

Daddy I know that you're going to watch over all of us, I love you so much and I can't comprehend why God had to take you from us so soon. Words can not describe how much I am going to miss you." My voice cracked as tears were streaming down my face at an accelerated rate. "Your princess loves you forever and ever"

I walked down the steps and walked down to the flower covered coffin I hugged it and kissed it, I walked back to Seth's awaiting arms as I continued to cry my eyes out. Charlie, Seth, and my mom bid there farewells before we headed down to the grave site.

Sam, Jared, Paul, and Jacob carried my dad's coffin to the grave; the priest recited a beautiful farewell blessing for my dad's soul to forever live in peace in heaven.

I caught Jake's gaze many times during the funeral, but I would quickly look away, my heart couldn't take anymore heartbreak today.

I watched as my dad was lowered into the grave I felt my knees buckle and I was soon on the ground sobbing, I felt Seth's arm rest on my shoulder, as Sammy held my hand.

When it was finally over and my dad was finally put to rest, I left Sammy with Sam and Emily and walked down to the beach.

I needed to be alone it seemed like the past two days had been a blur, I sat down on the sand and was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice when Jake sat down next to me. I felt the heat radiating from his body and I craved to let him hold me in his arms.

"Lee, you can't keep running away from me, I know you need me right now, I want to help you feel better"

"Jake, I am not quite ready to face reality yet, everything just happened so fast, I need time to think things over."

I was looking out towards the sunset when his hands turned my face to face him

"Lee, I love you, I can't stand to be away from you, I need you just as much as you need me, and it breaks my heart to see you sad, let me fill the void in your heart."

"Jake, I don't know if I can trust you, just a week ago you were in love with Bella and now you suddenly are madly in love with me"

"Leah, what I felt for Bella cannot even compare to the feelings I have for you, what I feel for you is so much stronger, we were meant to be together."

He grabbed my hand but I pulled it away

"Jake, I cant be with you right now, this whole imprinting thing is too complicated, I need to be alone now, my family needs me, I am sorry."

I got up and ran away from the love of my life; I knew things weren't even close to getting easier, but well that seemed like pretty much like the story of my life.

**Did you like it?? I cried writing this..lol..review please**

**Preview:**

**Emily and Leah have a heartfelt talk at the park.**


	14. rekindled friendships

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS...YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME ")**

**LEAH**

It has been a week since my dad died, and the anguish of his death still lingers in my heart, I can't help but feel responsible for his death. I wish that I had never come back to La Push, I should have stayed far away, things would have been much better.

The whole werewolf thing hasn't been going so well, the only part I enjoy is well the speed I am the fastest one in the pack, it drives the guys crazy when I challenge them to races. They aren't used to girls being superior.

I have been on patrols with all the guys except Jacob, Sam has surprisingly been very cooperative with my pleas to stay as far away from Jake as possible., he used his alpha tenor to command Jake to not phase while I was on patrol.

Its not that I don't love him anymore, because trust me my heart is aching for him, but I cant help feeling a bit betrayed by him, he hid the fact that he imprinted on me after he promised to always be truthful with me.

The past week had also given me a bit of an insight, I had found out that Quil had imprinted on Claire, that bit of information had grossed me out a bit, but when I was in Quil's mind during patrol, I saw what it looked like from his eyes; he saw Claire like a little sister, he was there solely to protect and make her happy. There were definitely no romantic feelings. I think the thought of Claire as a girlfriend grossed Quil out a bit too.

I had been in my room letting all these thoughts wander in my head, and completely lost track of time. I was supposed to go to Emily's half an hour ago to accompany her, Claire and Sammy to the park. I quickly rushed to Sammy's room; he was already awake on the floor playing with his toy cars. I sat down on the floor next to him

"Hey, sweetie, have you been awake long?" I ruffled his hair.

"Nope, I just woke up" Sammy's demeanor had been very sad since my dad's funeral, he barely laughed or smiled anymore, and it was breaking my heart.

"Do you want to know what I have planned for us to do today?" I asked him teasingly.

He simply nodded.

"Well we are going to go the park with Emily and Claire, are you excited?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sammy had always been so full of life, and it killed me to see him to sad, I opened my arms inviting him to come to me, he did slipping onto my lap and gently placing his head in my chest.

"Sweetie, I know your sad about your grandpa, but remember how I told you that your grandpa is always watching us" he nodded. "Well he wouldn't want to see you sad, on the contrary he would love no more than to see you happy and smiling again"

"Weally?" he asked while looking me straight in the eyes

"Yeah, I am positive, so how about you give me one of the infectious smiles of yours and get ready to go to the park" he smiled at me and hugged me tightly

"Thank you, mommy, I wuv you very much"

"And I love you sweetheart, you're my biggest treasure." He kissed me on the cheek and then left to get ready.

I felt my eyes stinging, my son had been through so much in the last couple of days, due to the whole phasing Sam, Seth and I hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with him, and I knew he missed our presence the most.

Deep inside I knew Jake's absence had also caused a big void, he had grown attached to him and he always asked about his whereabouts, I always found ways to maneuver myself out of having to answer his pleading questions.

It had taken us an hour to finally leave my house and head over to Emily's place. When we got there we were hypnotized at the smell coming from the cottage. Sammy and I had already eaten breakfast but the scent had our stomachs growling for more. Before we even had the chance to knock Emily had very gracefully opened the door.

"Hey, Emily sorry we are late"

"It's okay Leah, I assumed you weren't going to make it on time, that is why I invited you an hour earlier" I chuckled, she knew me so well

"Hey Sammy, how are you?"

"I am good, it smells weally good"

We both chuckled as Emily led us into the house, the moment Sammy spotted Sam on the couch sleeping he ran up to him and jumped on his lap, Sam awoke startled but smiled as his eyes settled on Sammy.

"Hey, kiddo, how you been?"

"Gwood, but I miss grandpa, and playing wiz you, Unca Seth, and Jake"

Sam shot me a worried expression and I quickly went to sit on the couch with him Sammy in between us

"Sweetie I already told you, Grandpa wouldn't want to see you sad because of him"

"Yeah kiddo your mom is right, and when it comes to playing with us I promise to play with you as soon as you come back from the park, and I am sure Seth and Jake have been really busy, but it will make sure they find time to play with you"

"Promise?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, I promise, now why don't you go ahead to the kitchen I am sure Claire is anxious to see you"

He nodded enthusiastically and dashed to meet Claire

"Wow I had no idea how much everything had affected Sammy"

"Yeah I know, he hasn't been acting like himself lately, he must feel really lonely"

"Leah, look I am going to cut a couple of your patrols, you need to spend time with Sammy he needs you right now"

"He needs you too Sam, he really enjoys your company"

"He misses Jake too, Lee, maybe you should talk to him I know he is suffering because you are refusing to see him"

I stood up and gazed out the window

"Sam, you have no idea how much I miss him too, I love him and the fact that I imprinted on him doesn't help my cause of trying to stay away from him, I feel as if I am missing half of my heart"

"Then explain to me why you are being so reluctant to his love"

"I don't know, I guess a part of me is scared that he is going to leave me, he loved Bella no more than two weeks ago, and now he claims to love me, and I just find it a bit bogus."

"Look, when I imprinted on Emily I was head over heels in love with you" we both winced "but the force that was pulling me too her was stronger, I knew that I loved you but I happened to love Emily more, from the moment that I gazed into her eyes, that was it for me, I knew that everything we had shared was just a beautiful memory and Emily was going to be my future."

We both were staring at each other with tears in our eyes

"You need to understand something Leah, the love between you and me was mutual, which is why it was so powerful, on the other hand the love Jake had for Bella was never returned, she loved the vampire, you two were broken and fate must have put you together because you two were meant to mend each other"

I ran into Sam's arms and sobbed, I knew all the words he spoke were true.

"I understand all you're telling me Sam, but I just can't help feeling as if Jake didn't have a choice, I feel as if he is being forced to love me."

"Lee, I think the problem is that your heart has put up too many barriers throughout the years of pain its endured, its going to need time to heal, before it lets anyone in, just give it time, you will know when your ready."

"I am so sorry to interrupt but Leah I don't want to take the kids to the park too late"

I released my hold on Sam and brushed the tears off my face

"Yeah, we should definitely get going" I began to walk towards the door, I turned around to face Sam

'Thanks, Sam I really appreciate everything your doing for me"

"My pleasure Leah, I want to be part of your life, I could settle with being your friend"

I gave him a small smile and headed towards the car, were Emily, Sammy, and Claire were waiting for me. When we got to the park Emily and I sat on a bench as we watched the kids run around, I was glad to see Sammy happy I had missed his smile and right now it seemed like his cheeks were hurting from the intensity of his grin.

"Leah, I have been meaning to ask you something"

I looked at her; she was nervously fidgeting the seams of her skirt.

"What is it Em?"

"Well you know that Sam and I are getting married, and I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaid?"

My body froze I couldn't believe she was asking me of all people to be one of her bridesmaids, she wanted me to walk down the aisle of a wedding I had dreamt about for years, a wedding that was supposed to be mine. I didn't love Sam anymore, at least not with the same intensity I once had, the intensity that fizzled the day Jake came into my life, but it still stung to know he was marrying Emily. I knew my silence was making Emily anxious because her leg didn't stop trembling.

"Leah, I will completely understand if you say no, but you are one of the most important people in my life, and I would love for you to be part of such a special day for me" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

A small part of me wanted to say no, it wanted to tell Emily that she was delusional to think that I would want to be part of her wedding, but a bigger part of me told me that I should say yes, because I knew why they were together, the same feelings they had towards each other, I felt for Jacob.

I looked up at Emily, she had a sad smile on her face

"Emily, of course I would love to be one of your bridesmaids"

The sad smile that was on her face a minute ago vanished instantly as she lunged to hug me tightly, I awkwardly patted her on the back

"Just promise to not pick out an embarrassing dress" I murmured

"Deal, thank you so much Lee" she told me as she pulled away

She had a huge grin on her face "Oh and you wouldn't mind if Sammy was the ring barrier?"

"Of course not, Sam is his dad; Sammy has to be part of his wedding. I assume Claire is going to be the flower girl"

"Yeah, she is really excited about it too" she giggled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the wedding, Emily was very careful to avoid bringing up Jake, I was surprised at how freely I was able to help Emily with wedding suggestions, and it was definitely getting easier to see Sam as a friend rather than the guy who had broken my heart.

We left the park around twilight and headed back to Emily's for dinner, Quil was already there waiting for Claire with Seth by his side. They both helped Emily and I get the kids inside, Sammy was thrilled to see Seth and when he spotted Sam in the living room he reminded him of their 'play date'. We all ate dinner and spent the rest of the night laughing at Sam, Seth, and Quil play with Barbie's and robots in order to entertain the two adorable kids that had them at wrapped around their little fingers.

When it was finally time to leave I said my goodbyes to everyone and when I was about to head out the door, Sam called me, "Leah, hold up"

"What's up Sam?" before I knew it he had me in a bear hug

"Sam. can't breathe!" I gasped. He laughed and released his hold.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you for accepting Emily's proposition." He was gleaming with enthusiasm; I couldn't help but smile back

"No problem, I am actually very happy that I accepted"

Suddenly a loud howl broke through the trees, Sam and I turned towards the forest, knowing exactly who it had been.

"Don't worry Lee; I will take care of it"

I nodded and I watched as Sam ran towards the forest, to console the man whose heart was breaking just like mines.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) reviews please!!!**

**Preview next chapter:**

**Patrol**

**Jake isn't allowed to phase while Leah is on patrol, he breaks the rules and finally confronts her.**


	15. patrol

**THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO REVIEW…YOU ARE THE REASON I UPDATE SO QUICKLY :)**

**JACOB**

I watched as Leah hugged Sam, and I felt anger run through my veins, before I knew it a loud howl had escaped my mouth and Sam and Leah were intently gazing towards my direction. I couldn't look at the scene of affection between Sam and Leah anymore, so I turned around and left, I love Leah and I have yet to completely understand why she has been avoiding me lately, I still remember the day of her dad's funeral and her pleas for me to give her time to rationalize everything that had happened.

But Leah didn't know I was slowly losing my sanity by being away from her, I needed her in order to completely function, watching her be so friendly with Sam aggravated me 'why did Sam, the one who hurt her, have the chance to mend her' ' did she forgive him, and if she did why hasn't she forgiven me?'.

I ran until I reached the cliff that overlooked First Beach I stayed there admiring the stars and fantasying about having Leah once again in my arms, my fantasies were abruptly interrupted by Sam whom I suspected phased to calm me down

"_Done groping my imprint Sam?" _

"_Jake, your being ridiculous, I was simply thanking Leah for accepting to be a bridesmaid at the wedding?" I laughed._

"_Oh yeah because I would believe you, Leah would never do that."_

"_Your wrong Jake, she's changed, and it's partially because of you"_

Sam then proceeded to show me how much Leah had truly changed, he showed me the exchanged they had earlier in which they discussed her reluctance to love me and the seen I had witnessed where Sam was thanking Leah for being kind to Emily.

"_See Jake, she's changed, she is slowly showing small traces of the old Leah the beautiful, kind, caring Leah we all loved."_

"_Sam you have to help me, I can't stand being away from her, I don't understand why she is being so stubborn to believe that I love her."_

"_Jake, I wish I could help you but your right Leah is stubborn, and I have told you countless times she will come to you when she is ready."_

"_Sam how long am I supposed to wait, I feel like I am dying little by little everyday, let me talk to her Sam, please I am begging you."_

"_No Jacob, leave her alone, she needs to be with Sammy right now, that's who truly needs her, and besides from what she told me today, she isn't doing so well without you either, just be patient, I am sure she will be running back to you in no time."_

"_I hope your right" _

Sam nodded and I watched him as he retreated back towards the woods, I phased back to human form and walked back to my house. Sam was right I just had to be patient Leah couldn't ignore the pull we had for each other much longer, she would be back in my arms in no time. When I finally reached my house I was greeted by my dad and his best friend Charlie Swan.

"Hey Jake, long time no see"

"Yeah, Charlie I can say the same thing about you, how's Bella?"

"She's fine especially since dear old Edward came back" he said sarcastically "she's worried about you though, told me you haven't talked in ages"

I nodded "Yeah we haven't I been really busy lately"

"Yeah, Jake has been busy pinning over Leah lately" my dad told Charlie.

"Leah? As in Harry's little girl?" my dad nodded.

"Wow, Jake didn't see that one coming, but are you sure you want to take up so much responsibility, you know because she is a single mother, and well your just a kid"

"Yeah, I am Charlie, I love her, and I am willing to do anything it takes to be with her"

I knew Charlie would never really understand the intensity in which I loved Leah, he didn't know anything about werewolves and vampires, and to him they remained mythical creatures.

"Well, Jake I have known Leah since she was in diapers and she is definitely a catch, poor girl has had her heart broken multiple times, just make sure you only have her best interest at heart."

"Of course, well I am going to go to sleep, tell Bella I say hi."

"Night kid, I will be sure pass on your message"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was dreaming about Leah, when I was awoken by my dad banging on my door. I reluctantly got up from bed and went to open the door.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Sam called he says he needs the whole pack at his place right now."

"Did he tell you what the urgency was?"

"No, but the way he sounded I wouldn't test him if I were you"

I nodded, got ready as fast as I could, and then headed towards Sam's place. I could already see the small cottage from the distance, I also could smell her scent, Leah was there, I was finally going to be able to be at a close proximity with her, I couldn't contain my enthusiasm, my heart was practically coming out of my chest, I sprinted the remainder of the way.

Sam opened the door before I even had the chance to knock, ho looked very serious, something bad was definitely coming our way.

"Jake!!!!" I looked up to see Sammy running to me; I bent down and scooped him up in my arms.

"Hey, Sammy long time no see, how you been?"

"I been gwood, Jake when are you gonna go to my house and play wiz me again?"

"Soon, I hope I miss playing with you" I looked up at Leah; she was watching the exchange between Sammy and me, with a sad smile on her face. I fought the urge to go and cradle her in my arms.

"Sammy why don't you go outside and play with Claire" Sam told Sammy, I assumed the meeting was about to begin. I put Sammy down and he excitedly ran outside.

"What's going on Sam?" Jared asked.

"There is a vampire running on our lands, he has already killed three hikers we found there lifeless bodies last night, I have called this meeting to make you all aware of what is roaming our lands, you will all have to be extra cautious when you are running your patrols."

All the guys seemed thrilled to have the chance to take down a vampire, it definitely made the prospect of being a werewolf that much more enjoyable. Leah was the only one that didn't seem thrilled; she was looking at all of us with a worried expression on her face.

"Sam, do you know how many there are?" Leah asked.

"I only caught the scent of one, but vampires don't tend to run by themselves so I suspect that more will follow"

"So if by any chance I smell this scent during patrol, I am supposed to kill it?"

My body automatically tensed up, I would not allow Leah to be put in danger,

"NO!!" I shouted I felt my body trembling from the anger of any leech being seemingly close to Leah.

"Jake, calm down, actually Leah I don't want you doing any patrols until this situation is handled, no one can risk you getting hurt"

"No, Sam that is not fair I will not be hidden away like some damsel in distress, while the people I love are in danger"

"Leah, please think about Sammy, what if something happened to you?"

"I will be fine Sam, I am not a little girl I can take care of myself, and plus do you honestly think I am going to sit around while my brothers and imprint are in mortal danger, you have to be kidding me."

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Leah was worried by my well being, I looked up to meet her gaze, and I saw worry and adoration in her eyes. Sam couldn't find a way to argue with Leah; instead he made sure that one of the boys was with her at all times during patrol.

Soon after the meeting was called to and end and I watched as Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry left to run patrol. I played with Sammy for awhile before retreating back to my house. As I was leaving I couldn't contain the pull that was leading me towards the forest. Without even considering the punishment I would receive from Sam for phasing while Leah was in wolf form I phased and automatically was connected with pack's thoughts.

"_Jake what are you doing?"_ Quil

"_Sam is going to kill you!"_ Embry

"_No Leah is going to kill you!"_ Seth.

"_What do you want Jake?"_ Leah voice or thought finally asked.

"_Guys do you mind phasing back for a while, Leah and I have a few things to clear up"_

Quil, Embry, and Seth quickly phased back, and then it was only me and Leah.

"_Leah, when are you finally going to believe me when I tell you I love you?"_

"_I don't know Jake; I am not ready to let you in yet"_

"_Lee, I need you, I can't stand being away from you for so long, I know you feel the pull in your heart that is begging you to be with me."_

"_Of course I feel it Jake, as much as I try to pull away I cant my heart wont let me, because deep inside I love you more than words can explain, but I loved you before I imprinted on you, on the other hand you loved Bella before you imprinted, if it wasn't for the imprinting you would still love her."_

"_Leah, you don't even have a clue, I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you when I was just a kid, I gave up on your love when you started dating Sam, but then when I saw you again all those feelings just came back, the imprinting just made them stronger, you know what i can show you better than i can tell you"_

**There you go, I hope you liked it, keep reviewing it inspires me to update quicker.**

**Preview Next Chapter:**

**Memories**

**Jake shows Leah that he has loved since he was a kid, glimpses of Leah and Jake as kids :)**


	16. memories

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED….I find it hilarious that the chapters that I find my worst you guys tend to enjoy the most...here goes the next chapter for you... memories will be in italics**

**LEAH**

Jake's words caught me by surprise I didn't fully understand what he meant by 'showing me how much he loved me', before I knew it I was in Jake's thoughts; Jake was about six in this memory and he was at my house playing with a much younger Seth.

Suddenly I recognized my self coming down the stairs, I was about eight my hair was long and well I was actually very pretty, I had to remember that Jake was showing me this for a reason so I looked back at young Jake, he was looking up at me with pure adoration in his eyes, as if I was the only person in the room, his beautiful brown eyes were gleaming as I slowly walked up to him.

"_Hey Jake, I didn't know you were here, what are you guys playing?"_

"_Oh nothing just robots" he told me looking at the toy in his small hands, I could tell from the color of his cheeks he was blushing._

"_Do you mind if I join?"_

"_Of course not" he answered a bit too enthusiastically_

"_Geez, Leah girls aren't supposed to play with robots, it's for boys" I stuck my tongue out at Seth._

"_Seth, no its okay Leah can play she's special" I smiled at Jake, a smile that looked foreign on my face._

"_Thanks your sweet so Jake, but Seth's right I should go play with my dolls" I winked at him, and I noticed how his face fell when I retreated back to my room._

Then, in less than a second I was seeing a memory that I recognized far too well, I was in the Black's house chattering with Rachel about my date with Sam, Jake was in the living room to my surprise listening intensively to our conversation.

"_So Leah how was the date?" _

"_Oh Rachel, it was amazing!" I squeaked._

"_That good, eh, so I am guessing you already have plans for a second?"_

"_Yes, we do on Saturday actually" my eyes gleamed as I continued to give Rachel all the fascinating details of the date._

"_So do you really like him then?"_

"_Yes, I do Rachel I can't explain it I have never felt this way before, he just makes me feel so comfortable, and well when I am with him I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." _

_From the living room we heard Jake run up the stairs and slam the door, suddenly I was in Jake's room_

"_What's wrong Jake?" I asked noticing his hands were balled up in fists._

_He stayed quiet refusing to meet my gaze, I placed my hand on one of his cheeks and his eyes soon met mines._

"_Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"_

"_It's nothing really; you didn't have come waste your time."_

"_Oh, Jake I am never wasting my time, when it comes to you, I love you Jakey, and whenever you are feeling angry or sad you can always come and talk to me, my doors will always be open to you" I winked at him and he gave me a sheepish grin._

"_What if you're busy with Sam?"_

"_Always Jake no matter what, you are much more important to me than Sam, don't ever forget that."_

"_Thanks, Lee, I wouldn't want to lose you"_

"_You won't, I promise"_

I found it remarkable that Jake and I had shared such an amazing bond, before werewolves and imprinting had come and stirred up our lives. We had always been close, and I had always had a soft spot in my heart for him.

When I was younger I never understood the pull I felt towards him, I had simply assumed that his infectious charm was what always drew me to him.

Suddenly I started putting pieces together, perhaps the reason Jake and I had always felt connected by some unknown reason was because of the imprinting. Unlike the other couples Jake and I had known each other since we were babies, we had grown up together, and we were meant to be soul mates from the moment we came into this world.

Jake was meant to be the man I had always dreamed of and I was meant to be the epitome of perfection in his eyes. It all made sense; I could feel Jake also connecting everything we had been through in our lives to fate as if it was destined for us to live happily ever after.

Then suddenly Jake's thoughts traveled to probably the most painful memory of all…

_I was at the cliff overlooking First Beach; I was cradling my body afraid that if I moved the slightest bit I would break. I remembered the day like it happened yesterday, it was the day Sam left me for Emily. I was sobbing so much I hadn't noticed Jake's incoming presence. _

_He sat down next to me, we both stayed quiet for a long time before he finally found the courage to speak_

"_Lee, I heard what happened, I am so sorry"_

_I sniffed trying to hold back more impending tears "You have no reason to apologize Jake, I am the stupid one that thought that I was so damn special for Sam to love me, I always knew he would leave me one day, in the back of my mind I knew that he would find someone better and prettier, and he did Emily is perfect for him"_

"_Lee, what are you talking about? I have never found a girl more beautiful than you, Sam is an idiot for not seeing the amazing girl you are"_

_He grabbed my chin and held my gaze "there is no girl in this world that could seemingly compare to you, Lee your perfect just the way you are, your funny, intelligent, caring, and your smile Lee, your smile is the reason I smile"_

"_Thank you Jake, I don't know how to explain it but whenever I am around you, I feel safe, as if no one could ever hurt me"_

"_Lee, whenever you need me I will always be there, I love making you feel secure, because I know I could never find the courage to hurt you, because hurting you would be like tearing out my heart."_

"_Jake you're amazing, I don't think there is a girl on this planet that deserves a guy like you" I sniffed._

_He then proceeded to put an arm around me as I snuggled closer to him, continuing to cry for my lost love, not realizing that the reason for my existence was the boy holding me in his arms._

"_Leah, don't leave, I know Sam hurt you but that doesn't mean you have to run away"_

_Ah, the day I left La Push, I remembered this conversation fairly well, it was also the one the caused me more pain to watch._

"_Jake, I know I look like a coward, but I have to go" _

_I grabbed his hands in mine "Please Jake, you need to understand I have never felt this broken, I feel like my heart was taken out of my chest and stepped on, and I need to leave in order to save the sanity I have left."_

"_Lee, please I am begging you, the pain you feel in your chest, I am feeling right now at the mere thought of not having you around anymore"_

"_I am so sorry Jake, but I made my decision, I am leaving, but please don't ever forget that I love you Jakey, and I promise that I will think about you everyday."_

_He looked at the ground defeated, but still hugged me before I left, as I watched my body retreat back into my house I heard Jake mumble to himself_

"_I love you too Leah, I could never forget you, I promise to wait for you to come back, and then I will hold you in my arms and never let you go."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't realized I had phased back, until I felt tears streaming down my face I saw Jake he was also back in his human form.

"Jake, I never knew, I always thought you loved me like a sister"

"No, Lee it was never like that, even when I was little boy I wanted to call you mine, I always knew you were the girl meant for me."

"But you promised to wait for me, and you didn't you still fell for Bella."

"Lee, I have told you countless times what I feel for you is stronger much stronger, I thought I loved Bella, I was vulnerable I waited two years for your return, after you left I never once heard from you, no call or letter, I harassed Seth for answers but he never budged, I thought you had forgotten me, and then when I finally saw you again, I felt like that piece of my heart that had been missing for so long was finally back."

"Jake, I am sorry; I never imagined that my departure would affect you so much"

He walked towards me "Lee, I love you, all I want is for you to be with me forever"

"Jake, believe me I want the same thing, you and Sammy are the treasures I hold most dearly to my heart, it kills me to be away from you."

"Then don't stay away, Lee, stop fighting the imprint, and just stay with me forever, that is all I am asking of you"

"Jake, I love you more than you can imagine, I have no desire to fight this imprint, especially now after what you just showed me, I want to be with you forever too, but I need time, I don't want to give you a part of me, I want you to have it all, but I cant give you all of me right now, just wait a little longer."

"Of course, I will wait, just don't have me waiting for too long, I don't know how much longer I can take without having you in my arms"

I stood up on my toes and gently kissed him on the lips. I pulled myself away and began walking back towards my house; I looked back just one more time at Jake

"I love you; I will be back in your arms before you know it"

"Cant wait, my love" he told me with his beautiful grin splattered on his face.

**What did you think? Please review. I truly hope I didn't confuse any of you...**

**Preview:**

**Clearing**

**Cullens are making an appearance; they will help the pack prepare for the impending vampires.**


	17. jealousy

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS…I HOPE TO BE UPDATING EVERYDAY NOW SINCE I AM ON VACATION**

**This chapter begins the morning after Jake showed Leah his memories.**

**Leah**

Jacob was in love with me, and I was in love with Jacob, what more could I want. I felt as if I was finally going to have a happy ending, yes Jake and I weren't actually together, I couldn't handle a relationship right now, but I knew that he would always be there waiting for me with open arms.

Last night, I was able to feel the love he had for me, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, the intensity was overwhelming, and inside I knew that my love was just as great. How couldn't I love Jake, he had always been there for me when I needed him, when I left La Push, I wanted to forget everything and everyone I so bitter that I erased all the happy memories I had including the ones with Jake.

I was laying in my bed just remembering the moments we had shared before I phased, the date we had had on the beach, the way he held me in his arms and told me he loved me, I wanted him near me every second of everyday. I had to fight the urge to run to his house and kiss him, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Sammy come into my room until he was nudging me in the stomach

"Mommy, awe you okay?"

"Yes, honey, just thinking, how did you sleep?" I asked him while pulling him up next to me on the bed.

"Good, I dreamt of grandpa, he was playing wiz Claire and me on the beach"

"Wow, I bet you had a lot of fun" he nodded.

"But it was sad when I had to say bye to grandpa"

"Oh, honey I know you miss grandpa a lot, but at least you can still play with him in your dreams"

"Yup, I guess."

"Come on Sammy, how bout you and I go get some breakfast and then I will take you to the beach, so you can pick out some shells to take to grandpa"

"Okay mommy, I think grandma is making chocolate chip waffles"

"Yum, my favorite, let's get down stairs before your Uncle Seth eats them all"

I picked Sammy up and carried him downstairs where Seth like I had assumed was already eating most of the waffles

"Seth, save some from Sammy and Leah" my mom shouted at him.

"Yeah Seth we want to eat too" I told him while hitting him on the head.

"Hey mom"

"Hi dear, you came home late last night"

"Yeah sorry but I was on patrol, and I was side tracked by Jake."

"Really?!" my mom and Seth shouted at the same time.

My mom placed a plate of waffles in front of me and asked me all the glorious details about my encounter with Jake, I felt as if my cheeks were going to explode of embarrassment, I despised talking about my love life with my mom, it always brought up questions that I didn't feel comfortable answering, especially now that my little brother and nearly three year old son were sitting right next to me, hearing my conversation.

Right when my mom was going to ask me how I felt when I kissed Jake, the phone rang, I was so desperate to get out the awkward situation, and I nearly sprinted to the phone.

"Hello" I asked breathless.

"Leah, are you okay?" It was Sam; I could recognize his voice in my sleep.

"Yeah, I am fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you sound a bit out of breath"

"Oh it's nothing, um do you need something?"

"Actually I was calling because I need you and Seth to come to my place right now; we are having an emergency pack meeting"

"What's wrong?"

"I will explain when you get here, Bye."

"Bye."

"What's up Lee?"

"Seth we have to go, Sam says it's urgent."

We both knew that the only reason Sam would call an emergency pack meeting would be because he had news about the vampires that were lingering in our land. Seth and I got ready as fast as we could and ran to Sam and Emily's house. When we got there the entire pack was already in the small living room waiting anxiously for Sam to break the latest news. I spotted Jake sitting on the couch and reflexively went to stand by him.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Lee" he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better now that I am with you"

"Funny I feel the same way" he told me while pulling me down to sit on his lap, he proceeded to play with my hair.

Sam came into the room and the atmosphere changed completely we could all feel the tension radiating from Sam's body.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jared asked.

"Well last night while I was on patrol and I caught a fresh scent of a vampire, but it wasn't the scent of the one that had previously killed on our land, but a new one. So I decided to call the Cullen's and see if they were expecting any visitors, they said no, but told me that they would keep me informed."

He took a breath "Today in the morning Dr. Cullen called me, the little one Alice had a vision of a whole coven of newborn vampires coming to fight on our lands"

I looked up at Sam "How many?"

"Alice saw about twenty in her vision"

"What are we going to do Sam?" Seth asked.

"Well the Cullen's have invited us to watch them practice how to kill newborns, it just so happens that one of them has a lot of experience when it comes to dealing with this kind. We are meeting them tonight at the boundary line, but I want you all here at eight so we can all go together"

"Sam, is everyone going to have to fight?" Jake asked.

Sam looked at me "Yes, Jake everyone will have to fight"

I nodded, and I felt Jake tense up, I would have to fight vampires, and I knew that terrified him.

When the meeting was done, Jake led me outside, his entire body was trembling, and I placed a hand on his cheek

"Jake, please relax, don't worry about me I will be fine"

He took a deep breath and cupped my face with both of his hands

"Lee, I cant relax knowing that you are about to be in mortal danger, Lee vampires are vicious creatures, if anything happened to you" he looked down "if anything happened to you Lee, I don't know what I am capable of"

"Jake, nothing is going to happen to me, I have to much to live for, I wont let any filthy bloodsucker, take everything away, I will come back to you, I promise"

"I love you Lee, I love you more than my own my life" he bent down and placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you too Jake"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had spent the rest of the day with Jake and Sammy on the beach, and now Jake and I were on our way to meet the pack at Sam's. When we got there Sam informed us that we would travel in wolf form but then phase back when we reached the boundary line, he wanted us to be able to communicate with them.

We phased and followed Sam; I slowed my pace so Jake could run by my side. To my surprise most of the guys were a bit too enthusiastic at the prospect of fighting vampires.

I knew we were close to the boundary line because their scent was already stinging my nose, when we finally reached our destination we all phased back to our human forms. We all followed Sam and then I saw them, a coven of seven vampires and one human girl, Bella Swan.

I couldn't stop staring at them they were beyond beautiful, there pale white skin that shined with the reflection of the stars, and their bruise liked eyes, and then there was Bella who couldn't compete with the beauty of the vampires, but was very pretty herself, I suddenly felt very self conscious 'no wonder Jake was attracted to her'.

My train of thought was interrupted by who was already explaining to us how powerful newborn vampires could be. It just so happens that newborn vampires are stronger but very naïve, the trick is too not let them get a hold on you, because well they could shatter all your bones. He then introduced us to another member of his coven Jasper, who was very tall and lean, but even though he was gorgeous he looked dangerous.

Jasper showed us exactly what we had to do in order to kill a vampire, the Cullen's' proceeded by fighting each other while we observed and took mental notes.

When we were finally done with the session, Sam forced us to smell all the vampires in order to memorize their scents and not confuse them with the newborns. My nose stung as I made my way down the line, Jake was holding my hand for support.

"Jake!!!" I heard someone scream, I looked up to see Bella running to Jake, she jumped on him and hugged him; he hugged her back while still holding my hand. He released her from his hold

"Hey, Bells, how you been?"

"Good, I guess, but I am worried sick about the fight"

"Bella, don't worry we will all be fine."

"I hope so, if anything happened –"

"Bella, nothing is going to happen" Edward had joined us; he had his arm around Bella's waist.

I gawked at how incredibly beautiful he looked up close, Edward looked at me and chuckled, I looked down embarrassed I forgot he could read my thoughts.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, you must be Leah" he stuck his hand out for me to shake; I shook it and flinched at how cold it was.

"Lee, this is Bella"

"Hey, Leah, it's nice to finally meet you" She gave me a genuine smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella"

"Jake, Leah, let's go" Sam shouted from across the clearing.

"I guess that is our cue to go, it was nice seeing you Bells"

"It was nice seeing you too" she grabbed his other hand "Jake promise me that you will be safe, if –"Jake placed his hand on her cheek "I promise Bells"

He kissed her on the cheek, and I felt my entire body trembling, heat was running through my veins, I let go of Jake's hand and sprinted to the woods. I took off my clothes and phased and ran; I needed to get away from Jake and Bella. I finally reached the cliff that I had shed so many tears on and gazed at the ocean while tears were leaking from my eyes. My wolf instincts alerted me of Jake's presence as he sat down next to me on the cliff.

"Lee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

He cupped my face and turned it towards him; I refused to look at his eyes so I looked at the ground.

"Love, please tell me your not jealous"

"I am not jealous!!" I said through gritted teeth.

Jake chuckled "Babe, you have nothing to be envious about, Bella is my best friend, and you on the other hand are the love of my life"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks "But she is so beautiful, why would you want me?" I whispered to him.

"Because I want you, I have always wanted you and only you, to me you are the most beautiful person in the world inside and out, you are all I need, no one could ever seemingly compare to the beauty I see in you"

"Jake you're perfect, how do you expect me not to get jealous"

"Lee, how do you think I feel when I see other guys gawking when they see you, or when you're too close to Sam?"

I met his gaze "Jake, you have no reason to be jealous my heart belongs solely to you"

He kissed me on the lips and then whispered in my ear "Does this mean that you're finally going to accept to be my girlfriend?"

I giggled "Girlfriend?"

"I know it seems pretty tame because our feelings for each other are so strong, but we got to start of somewhere, we can't just go and get married."

I stroked his cheek "Definitely not."

"So Leah Clearwater do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I cupped his face in my hands "I would love to be your girlfriend Jacob Black"

A low growl escaped Jake's chest as he cradled me in his arms. I giggled at his enthusiasm as I lunged myself to kiss him releasing all the passion I had been storing up for so long.

"Wow, Jake" I breathed as we broke off the kiss to get some air.

"You had me waiting a long time" he told me while nibbling my ear.

"Thanks for waiting"

"You're worth it"

**Did you like it??!! Reviews please :)**

**Preview:**

**Battle**

**The newborn vampires have come to La Push, to fight off the werewolves, someone will get severely hurt.**


	18. the birds and the bees

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS… THEY WERE THE BEST XMAS PRESENT :)**

**So I know this chapter was supposed to be the fight but I decided to change it, this chapter I think is crucial to the plot of the story and has to be written before I present the fight, I hope I don't disappoint you guys, but I am positive that your going to love this chapter because I had a blast writing it.**

**Leah**

_I was in the clearing where we had met the Cullen's for our training session, but this time I was alone, I was in my human form, I heard wolves howling all around me, but I couldn't see them, suddenly a beautiful vampire surfaced from within the trees, and to my horror she had an unconscious Sammy in her arms._

_My body remained frozen in place as I saw her demonic eyes look at me as she bent down to bite Sammy in the neck._

"NO!!!!!"

"Lee, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to see a very worried Jacob sitting next to me on my bed

"Leah, you're sweating, what's wrong?"

I couldn't find my voice, the dream had left me in shock, Jake proceeded to shake my shoulders in order to get some sort of response, I am sure I probably looked like a zombie.

"Babe, please talk to me"

"Where's Sammy?" I whispered.

"He's downstairs, eating breakfast, Leah what's wrong?" he cupped my chin in his hands and forced me to look at his eyes.

That did it, I buried my face in his chest and started sobbing, and Jake tightened his hold on me, and started stroking my back. He released me and looked deep into my eyes as if he was looking right through my soul.

"Lee, please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you, you have no idea how it kills me to see you like this."

I felt the tears continuing to go down my cheeks

"Oh Jake, it was horrible, I had a nightmare that I was in the clearing all by myself, and that a vampire came and had Sammy in her arms, and then she leaned down to –"I winced "bite him."

I heard a faint growl escape Jake's chest, as his body was beginning to tremble from rage. I placed my hand on his cheeks "Jake please calm down" he breathed in and out, until he was back in control.

"Jake, it was just a bad dream, I overreacted."

"Oh Lee, maybe you shouldn't fight tonight, it is going to be really dangerous think about Sammy"

"Jake, nothing is going to happen to me, of course I am thinking about Sammy he is going to be all I think about while I am out there fighting, but I can't just stay home and wait for news while my brother, the ones I love are fighting, I am part of this pack too"

"I love you, Leah; promise me that you're going to be safe out there"

"I promise my love, the same goes for you, don't you go trying to be all heroic and put yourself in danger."

Jake put his right hand up "I promise"

I straightened up and pulled Jake's face closer to mine, I looked over his face trying to memorize all the lines and the shape of his nose and eyes I stopped at his lips, I started tracing them with my finger and then before I could blink Jake was on top of me kissing me passionately, his hands were exploring every inch of my body. It was amazing how his body fit perfect with mine, like a missing puzzle piece.

I felt every contour of his body pressed into mine, but it wasn't enough I wanted him closer. His lips left mine as he proceeded to kiss me down my neck line until he reached the bottom of my stomach, I moaned as his hot lips burned against my skin, I pushed my body so that I was now on top of him, I nibbled on his ear, and felt the sensitive spot on his neck and kissed it, he moaned my name.

My lips then made their way back to his lips and I kissed him, letting my tongue explore, his hands were squeezing my thighs that were wrapped around his waist.

"Um, mommy what are you doing on top of Jake?"

"Ah!!!!" I screamed as I lunged myself of off Jake and fell on the floor. To my horror Sammy was not the only the person in the audience, Emily was also there looking utterly bemused, Seth and Sam on the other hand looked rather angry.

I looked up at Jake, who had a mischievous smile on his face; I picked up a pillow from the ground and threw it at him.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"Can you please take that smirk off your face, it isn't helping the situation" he chuckled as he reached his hand out to help me up.

"So would you two care to explain what you were doing before we walked in?" Sam asked.

"Sam that is none of your business!!" I screamed at him.

"You're wrong it is my business, especially now that you're going to have explain to" he pointed to Sammy "what he just walked in on."

I cringed at the thought of having to explain to my nearly three year old son, what the birds and the bees are.

I looked at Sam horror stricken "You have to be kidding me?"

I smirk played on his face "No I am totally serious"

Sammy walked up to me and tugged on my left hand "Mommy why were you on top of Jake and –"he made a disgusted face "kissing him."

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, while my spectators laughed at me, I very gracefully punched Sam right in the stomach as kneeled down in pain.

"What was that for?" he asked out of breath.

"That was for laughing, and sorry to break your heart, your not getting out of this, I am going to tell him the truth right now."

I felt everyone in the room tense up, as Sam looked at me with horror in his eyes.

"Leah, are you sure this is the right time to tell him?"

"Yes, he needs to know, especially because of what is going to take place tonight."

"Bigger reason as to why we should wait, no point in getting him all worried"

"Sam, he doesn't know what is going to happen tonight, but I do, Sam we cant be sure that all of us are going to make it back, and I want him to know everything."

Jacob came to stand right behind me and squeezed my shoulders "Lee nothing is going to happen"

"Better safe than sorry"

I scooped Sammy up in my arms and led the way downstairs to my living room, where my mom was reading a newspaper, she must have noticed the terrified expressions on everyone's face

"What's going on Leah?" she asked.

"Mom its time?"

"Time for what, exactly"

"For Sammy to know the truth about his dad?"

"Oh"

"Mommy, are you weally goin to tell me who my daddy iz?"

I nodded, as his eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Who iz it?" he was jumping up and down on my lap.

I was about to speak, when I saw Sam walk up to the couch I was sitting on, and sit right next to me. He looked at me, and I nodded encouragingly.

"Sammy, I am your dad"

"Weally?" he asked while looking up at me.

"Yes, sweetheart, Sam is your dad"

He jumped off my lap and threw himself on Sam

"I knew you had to be my dad"

"What are you talking about honey?"

"Mommy, he has my name, and you told me you named me after my dad"

I laughed, I guess I should have figured my observant son, would have put that piece together.

"Daddy, why did you leave me and mommy?" I saw Sam suddenly straighten up as the smile he had on his face a minute ago disappeared and turned to a frown.

"Sweetie, your daddy didn't leave us, I left your daddy."

"Why mommy?"

Before I found the right way to explain to Sammy my motives for leaving, Sam cut in

"Son, your mommy left because she was really sad."

"Why were you sad, mommy?"

"Sweetie, it is very complicated to explain, and plus your too young to truly understand my reasons, but I promise that when your older, I will explain everything to you."

"Ok, mommy"

"I have anotha question?"

"Ask away"

"Why are you and daddy not mawied?"

Oh God. Why me? "Um because me and daddy don't love each other like that anymore"

"Why?"

"Well because things change sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Life is like that honey, things are always changing"

"So one day you and daddy are not going to love me anymore?"

"NO!!!" Sam and I shouted at the same time.

Sam looked at me "Son, your mommy and I will always love you, that will never change, the love we have for you will last forever."

"But you stop loving each otha?"

"Sammy I still love your mommy very much, I just love her in a different way now."

"Sweetie, your dad is right; we will always love each other, we will always be grateful to one another, because we have you, the living testament of the love we once shared."

Sam squeezed my hand in encouragement, "So mommy where do babies come from?"

I cringed, Sam continued to squeeze my hand, I looked up at him and then at Jake they both had encouraging smiles splattered on their faces.

I took a deep breath. "Um honey when two people really love each other, God sends them a little gift, a baby; for they could share some of the love they have for each other, with something really precious." There a three year old could handle that.

Sammy gasped, I looked down at him to see what was wrong, and was shocked when I noticed his expression he had his mouth shaped like a perfect "O"

"Sammy what's wrong?"

"Mommy, Claire and I weally love each otha, is God going to send us a gift too?"

I snorted, and the rest of the room broke out in roars of laughter, I was thankful Quil wasn't here, he would have killed Sammy for suggesting that he was going to have a baby with Claire, oh no Claire was solely Quil's.

"Oh no, sweetheart, you have to be older, much older, and well let's not mention you and Claire with babies anywhere near Quil we don't want him to have a stroke, okay?"

Sammy nodded.

"Mommy, so what are Jake and Emily?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are they like my otha mommy and my otha daddy?"

"Sure, if you want them to be, they could simply be your friends too"

"Kwool, two mommies and two daddies!!!" he grinned at us.

Sammy then pulled Sam and my head closer together to his, as if to tell us a secret meant for only us two, he whispered "I will always love you two more"

We broke off laughing I am pretty sure everyone else heard because they were all trying to hide their laughter.

The moment was broken when the phone rang; my mom got up to answer it

"Hello?" She asked

"Yes he is, hold on"

"Sam it's for you"

Sam placed Sammy back on my lap, and walked towards the phone; he exchanged a few words and then hung up.

"I have to go and prepare some things for tonight, Emily are you staying?"

"Yeah I will stay here, be careful"

"Of course" he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips; he came up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

He picked Sammy up and hugged him "See you later Daddy"

"Yeah I will pass by later son, I love you kid"

"I love you too, I am weally happy you're my dad"

"I am ecstatic to have such an awesome son"

Sammy hugged him tighter, Sam turned to me "Leah can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded and followed him outside "What's up Sam?"

Before I knew it Sam had me in a body crushing hug "Sam I can't breathe!"

He let me go and I looked up at his face, he was grinning from ear to ear, he looked amazing, a year ago I would have gotten lightheaded but now I was just happy to see him smile. "Thank you, Lee; you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"You don't have to thank me Sam; he deserved to know the amazing person his dad is"

"His mom is pretty amazing too"

"Yeah I know" I teased him.

"I have to go, Lee are you sure you want to fight tonight?"

"Yes, Sam I am, I will see you later"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." I watched as Sam walked deep into the forest, I couldn't believe how perfect today had been, my son was thrilled about Sam being his dad, my encounter with Jake had been beyond this world today.

"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" Jake whispered in my ear as he placed his arms around my waist leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Today was amazing"

"Yeah it was, Sammy is practically jumping off the walls in there"

I giggled "so when are we going to finish what we started in the morning?' I asked him in my best attempt at being sexy.

"Oh, I don't know, we could finish right now."

"Jacob Black are you trying to seduce me?"

"You started it, but then again maybe I want to seduce you"

"Well its working"

"Its good to know I haven't lost my charm"

I pulled away from him "What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

I giggled "Wow Jake what happened to the cockiness?"

He chuckled "You have that effect on me."

"Good to know, so how about we do this, we can finish what we started today in the morning, when we are both safely in each other's arms after the fight."

"That is a wonderful idea, it something to look forward too."

"I agree."

"So I can have a little preview?"

I giggled "Jacob Black, your going to kill me one of these days"

He leaned down a grabbed my face in his hot hands and gazed intensely into my eyes, I felt light headed as he breathed "you're my life Lee" before I could reply his lips crushed into mine. Oh well I could reply later, I wanted this kiss to last forever.

**There you go ") did you like it…please review ….**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**The next chapter will be the battle.**


	19. the battle

**Thank you for all the reviews…I am thrilled that so many of you are enjoying the story :) **

**Okay, so this chapter is the battle, I have been debating how to write this for days, thus the reason it took me so long to update, but here it goes….**

**Leah**

I was walking to Sam's house with Sammy and Seth, when suddenly we heard a wolf's howl from within the trees. Our wolf instincts automatically told us that it was a call from our alpha and that it was urgent. I felt Sammy freeze up as the howl erupted once again.

"Leah, take Sammy to Emily quick" Seth shouted as he ran towards the forest.

"Mommy, where's Unca Seth going?" Sammy asked in a terrified voice.

"Sweetie, he is just taking a short cut to Emily's, come on we need to hurry, so we can beat him there" I tried my best to smile as I picked Sammy up from the ground and began running to Emily's house.

Emily's cottage wasn't far from my house but I felt that no matter how fast I ran, I was never going to get there, I continued sprinting down the beach ignoring the howls that continued to erupt all over the reservation.

"Leah!!!" I looked up to see Emily running to me from her cottage.

"Leah, what's going on?" she asked me in a frantic voice.

"I don't Em, I was walking over here with Seth, when I heard Sam, look I have to go, please take care of Sammy"

"Of course Lee"

Sammy tugged on the sleeve of my jacket "Mommy, where are you going?"

I bent down so I could be at Sammy's level "Sweetheart, I have to go help out your dad and a couple of his friends with a little project, so your going to stay here and have a sleepover with Emily and Claire"

"But, mommy I want to stay with you"

"Oh honey, I want to stay with you too, but I promised your dad I would help him"

Another howl.

"Mommy, but it's dangerous out there."

"I will be fine, I promise, I love you Sammy, I love you with all my heart, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too mommy, pwease be careful." Sammy had tears in his eyes, I caught one with my finger, as I realized that I had tears of my own, running down my cheeks.

I got up and began walking towards the forest refusing to look back at Sammy, it broke my heart to even consider the prospect of never seeing my son again. As soon as I was deep in the forest I stripped off my clothes and phased.

I began running towards the sweet smell of the vampires as a million thoughts poured into my head, Sam and Jared were fighting off two vampires, from a distance there was Seth and Quil cornering a red haired male, Paul was throwing the remains of a vampire into a huge fire, and then there was Embry and Jake whom were trying to fight off three very vicious female vampires.

No one noticed I had phased, they were all concentrating too hard on the task at hand, I quickened my pace, as I finally made it to the clearing. I looked around to see who needed my help the most. Seth was picking up the remains of the vampire I had seen him fighting just a minute ago,

"_Lee, what are you doing here?!"_

"_What do you think I am doing Seth, I am helping out"_

"_You should have stayed with Sammy, we can finish this off without – "_

Before Seth was able to finish his sentence, a brown haired male had jumped on his back, I instinctively ran towards my brother and knocked the leech off, the leech ran off into the forest and I followed.

"_Leah, Come Back!!"_ Seth screamed in my head.

But I was already long gone following the vampire, I felt as if I was in a wild goose chase, the leech was fast, but I was fast too so I was able to keep up.

Suddenly a lost sight of him, I stopped my tracks and looked around, I could smell his scent, so I knew he was close

"_Lee, where are you?!"_ Jake asked anxiously.

I didn't answer him, I felt him beginning to get anxious, but I had to concentrate in order to find the bloodsucker.

"_LEAH ANSWER ME!!!"_

"_Jake, calm down, I am fine, I am just trying to –"_

Out of no where I felt a rock launch its self on me, throwing me to a tree, I felt to the ground and I felt every inch of my body protest in pain.

"_Lee, hold on we are on our way"_ Jake told me as I saw him and Sam run towards my location.

Before I knew it another vampire had joined us, she was a female, very beautiful, but also very terrifying, her eyes locked with mine, as she smiled at me,

"_A female werewolf I see, I bet your pack will be furious if we kill you, sounds like the perfect revenge."_

I felt the rage emitting from Jake's thoughts as I growled at the vampire walking towards me, I fought the pain that was running through my veins as I pounced on her, she tried to sink her teeth in to my fur, but I flinched away, I was able to yank off a piece off her shoulder, as she screamed, before I had anytime to react she kicked me in the stomach and I went flying my head colliding with a rock, I felt the blood streaming down my face, as I fought to remain conscious.

The male jumped on me from behind and cradled me tightly shattering all my bones. I heard the chimming laughter from the female as the male loosened his grip and threw me on the floor. I felt light headed as I saw Jake and Sam increase their pace,

"_Lee, please, don't give up"_ Jake begged.

"_I love you Jake"_

"_Leah, don't give up!!"_ he was screaming this time.

"_Tell Sammy I love him"_

The pain was too intense, I phased back to my human form, I saw the female hovering around me as she picked me up and threw me over her arms. I didn't know what was happening but I felt the wind whipping on my face as my limp body was on her back, I assumed she was running, we finally reached our destination, it was the cliff that overlook First Beach, she threw me on the ground once again slamming my head on the rock hard ground, more blood flowing rapidly down my face.

I felt myself drifting more and more towards unconciousness as I heard growls come from within the trees, my vision was blurry from the blood and I was only able to make out shapes.

"Hmm, seems like your little friends have decided to join us"

I heard a deep growl emit from one of the shapes

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you, I could easily bite her right now" she taunted.

I felt her ice cold hands pull me up from my neck, cutting off all my air supply, and that was it the last thing I remember was being thrown in the air and then there being nothing but black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jake**

I watched as the evil leech threw Leah's lifeless body towards the ocean.

"_JAKE GO!!!" _Sam yelled as I threw myself from the cliff into the black waters to save the love of my life.

Thank god, for my wonderful wolf eyesight, there was no way I was going to be able to find Leah in my human form. I looked around nervously until I saw her lifeless body sinking lower into the depths of the ocean. With all the strength I could muster I swam deeper into the ocean, until I was able to get a good grip on her waist. I grabbed her and pressed her close to my body hoping that my body heat would some how warm her up, the current was not on my side as I struggled to swin back to the surface. it was struggle but I eventually made it back to land where the rest of the pack ran anxiously towards me.

"Is she okay?" Seth asked.

I wiped the hair Leah's face, her body was full of bruises, and she was pale, I checked her breathing; nothing then her pulse, nothing either.

"She's not breathing!" I cried frantically. I began C.P.R. "Lee, dont give up on me, please, Leah I love you" I felt the tears streaming down my face as i continued to try to revive her.

"Embry go find , quick!" Sam ordered, he placed his hand on my shoulder as he knelt beside me "Jake we should try and warm her up"

I nodded as I cradled Leah's lifeless body in my arms "Please think of Sammy, Lee he needs you, keep fighting"

I was faintly aware that had come, "Jacob, let me look at her" I reluctantly placed her on the sand as he checked on her.

"We need to warm her up, and get her inside, Edward is coming with all the necessary equipment we are goint to need"

"Doc, is she going to make it?" I asked him.

"I will not lie to you, the chances are slim, but I have hope that your wolf genes will help her pull through"

I nodded "Sam where do we take her?"

"Your house, Sammy is at mine and I dont want him to see her in that state"

I agreed and sprinted to my house, I practically bolted through the door as I met worried glances from my dad and Sue.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?!" Sue yelled as she recognized Leah in my arms.

"A vampire attacked her"

Sue fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably "Mom, dont cry, Leah is a fighter, she will pull through" Seth told his mom encouraginly.

"We need to lie her down"

I walked to my small room and placed Leah in my bed, Carlisle walked in with Edward and Esme on his flank, Esme proceeded to put a robe on Leah, I had forgotten she was naked, and Edward was putting up monitors,

"Jacob, you need to keep trying to warm her up" I let my hands roam her body trying to somehow warm her up, Sam came in soon after and tried to warm her up as well. Carlisle was putting needles all over her arms, injecting some sort of liquid, I was so preoccupied with trying to warm Leah up, that I hadnt noticed that Leah had started breathing.

"She's breathing!!"

I checked her pulse and it was slow but steady. Without hesistating, I crushed my lips to hers

"Jake, maybe you should save that for when she is conscious" Sam teased.

I pulled away with a huge grin splattered on my face, I looked at Leah and noticed her cheeks were gaining some color.

"She's getting better, I am going to need you guys to step out for a second" Carlisle informed us.

"Why, doc?" I asked him.

"Leah suffered alot of fractures and I have to set the bones back in place, or they will heal incorrectly"

"Can i stay with her?"

"Jake, this going to be very painful for her, morphine could only do so much, and her body heat is burning it off before it even hits her system, if you stay you have to promise to control your temper, the last thing I need is for you to phase"

"I promise Doc, I will do anything in order to stay with her"

He nodded, he proceeded to rebrake the fractures, because they had already healed incorrectly, I winced everytime I heard the shattering of her bones, I tried to ignore the sound by imagining Leah in my arms, kissing me and telling me she loved me. I pictured the night we would have had if she wouldn't have gotten hurt, we were in her room professing our love to each other, as I kissed her passionately and never let her go.

My train of thought was interrupted by the mind rapist Edward "Okay, Jacob we are done, it looks like she will make a full recovery, but we will be back to check on her tomorrow, call us when she wakes up"

I nodded. "Thank you for everything". I told him never taking my eyes off Leah.

"No problem Jacob"

They left and I snuggled closer to Leah's body never wanting to be away from her ever again, I couldnt picture a world without her, she was the reason I got up in the morning, my purpose of living.

"Jake?"

"Leah?"

I looked down at Leah and noticed that her eyes were opening "Leah, your awake!!"

She chuckled "Yeah, what happened?"

I cupped her face in my hands "Lee, you were attacked by a vampire" she winced.

"Yeah I remember that, what happened after?" her voice was barely audible.

"Well, she threw you into the ocean, Lee we almost you" I felt the lump in my throat as I remebered Leah's lifeless body in my arms.

She placed her hand on my cheek "Oh Jake, I thought I was going to die, but I heard your voice, and I knew I had to keep fighting for you and my family"

"Jake, what happened to the vampires that attacked me?" I heard a growl escape from my chest "We killed them."

She let out a sigh of relief "Good."

"How are you feeling love?"

"I am fine, tired, but fine especially because your here"

"Lee, I will always be by your side, I am never going to leave you"

"Promise?"

"I promise, Lee without you I feel lost, you are my sole reason to live, if something ever happen-"

Leah's lips crushed into mine with so much passion, I felt my heart melt as I kissed her back "I love you Jacob" she breathed never leaving my lips.

Her breath had me feeling light headed, only the girl in my arms could ever make me feel this way "And I love you Leah".

**There you go...did you like it ? please review...this chapter was so hard to write!!!! definitely my biggest challenge........so review to tell me if i messed it up :)**

**No preview you will just have to wait until I update to see what happens next ;)**


	20. closure

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!**

**Leah**

Today was the day I had been dreading for years. Today was Sam and Emily's wedding. I no longer loved Sam but it still sent a stab through my heart to know he was marrying my best friend. I was irrevocably in love with Jake, he was my soul mate, my other half, but Sam was my first love, he was the one who taught me the beauty of loving someone else, he was my first everything, yes he had broken my heart, but I owed him so much, my son for instance, my biggest treasure without Sam I wouldn't have Sammy, but today I was going to watch him marry another woman.

Emily would make him happy I had no doubt about that, she was an amazing woman, I probably knew her better than anyone else, and there was no doubt that she was head over heels in love with Sam.

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror, Emily had asked me to be the maid of honor, and i had accepted. I wanted to show everyone that I was over it, but deep inside my heart was still aching.

They say when you imprint you forget about everything that ever mattered before, because now the purpose of your existence is your imprint, this was partially true, I would jump off a cliff if I knew that would make Jake happy, but that didn't mean that a part of my heart wouldn't always belong to Sam, I imprinted on the most amazing man in the world, but my heart would always secretly long for the man who had won me over before mystical creatures had come and strirred up our lives. I found a bit consolation in knowing that Sam would at least always be in my life, because he was Sammy's father, I couldn't imagine my ife without him.

"Hey Lee"

I was so deep in thought I hadnt even noticed that Sam had joined me.

"Hey Sam" my voice was barely audible, but I knew that he heard that crack in my voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Good, I guess, you?" I turned to look at him, he looked handsome in his black and white tux, but his his eyes were sad as he looked at me.

"I am good, a bit nervous, but good."

"You arent getting cold feet are you?"

He chuckled "No, I love Emily, my feet are toasty warm"

We both stood in silence, neither of us knowing exactly what to say each other, you could practically feel the tension in the air.

"Lee, you know I am always going to love you right? Me marrying Emily doesn't mean that I have forgotten the love we shared, I know exactly what your thinking this was supposed to be our day, but I guess fate had other plans for us, we both found our true soul mates."

I had tear in my eyes as I met Sam's gaze "I am happy for you Sam, Emily is an amazing woman, and I love you enough to let you go"

"Jake, isnt too bad himself, and Leah he really loves you"

"Sam, I love him too, I cant imagine my life without him, as much as I cant imagine my life without you"

He walked over to me so we were only inches apart he cupped my face in his hands "Oh Leah, I am always going to be part of your life, you're the mother of my child, whenever you need me Lee I will always be there for you I rather play a small role in your life than play no role at all."

"Thank you Sam, you have no idea how much that means to me"

I looked up to gaze at his eyes, he was crying too, deep inside we both knew that after today nothing was ever going to be the same. Today would be the day we finally put closure on our relationship, it would be the day we would both start our new lives, lives that didn't revolve around each other.

"I love you Leah Clearwater always and forever"

"I love you Samuel Uley for always and eternity" I giggled as we both professed the lines we had told each other countless times after embracing for hours.

Sam leaned down and gently pressed his lips on mine. He released his hold on my face and made his way to the door, before exiting he stole one last glance at me.

"Always Lee, don't ever forget that"

"Never Sam, eternity remember?"

He nodded and left leaving me there, shedding the last tears I would ever shed for Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily you look beauiful"

I wasn't lying she was wearing a princess white dress, the kind you dream about when your imagining your dream wedding when you're a kid. Today you couldn't even notice the scars, because they blended in with her beauty, she was radiating off happiness that you couldn't prevent feeling just as excited as she was.

"You don't look so bad your self Lee, Jake is going to be drooling when he gets a look at you" she winked.

Emily had picked out the most beautiful yellow dress for me, it was tight on my body, showing off every curve on my frame. My hair was down with curls on the tips, and Kim (Jared's imprint) had done an amazing job with my make up, very subtle but beautiful.

"So, Em are you nervous?" Kim asked.

"Not really, I am excited I have been waiting for so long to call Sam my husband"

"And today you finally will" I told her.

She looked at me with a shy smile on her face "Thank you Leah, for accepting to be my maid of honor, I know that this is hard for you, but it wouldn't feel like my wedding day if you werent here."

"No prob, Em, I am glad I am here."

Emily had tears in her eyes, as she hugged me, I patted her back.

"Emily!!! Stop crying your going to ruin your make up!!" Kim yelled.

Emily pulled away laughing and wiping away her tears.

"MOMMY!!" Sammy burst into the room, with Claire by his side.

"Hey sweetheart, don't you look handsome"

He was wearing a tux similar to Sam's and had a yellow rose pinned to the jacket.

"You lwook very pwetty too mommy"

"Aunty Leah, how do I lwook?" Claire asked me.

"You look gorgeous, your going to have all the boys drooling" I winked at her.

"Ew, aunty Leah boys have cooties."

"NO WE DON'T!!" Sammy shouted.

"Except you and Qwill" she told him.

"Claire, who told you boys have cooties?" I asked her, even though I had a pretty good guess as to who it had been.

"Qwill and Uncle Embry"

"That would make sense."

"Whoa!! Aunty Emily you look like one of my Barbies" Claire told Emily as she grabbed Sammy by the hand and dragged him to where Emily was standing.

"Thank you honey, you look very pretty too, and my gosh Sammy you look handsome just like your daddy"

Sammy flushed red.

"Aunty Emily, am I going to look that pretty when I marry Sammy?"

I nearly choked on the water I was sipping, I looked over at Kim and Emily they both had startled expressions splattered on their faces.

Emily was the first to compose herself "Sweetie you will be even more beautiful"

"You heard Sammy you awe going to have the most beautiful wife eva!!" she jumped with joy.

Sammy was crimson red "I already knew that Claire, you are pwetty already" he muttered.

I tried to stiffle my laughs, I was overjoyed that Quil wasn't here, he would've attempted murder on Sammy for even considering the prospect of one day marrying Claire.

Claire kissed Sammy on the cheek, and Sammy flushed again with embarrassment. Claire never released her hold on Sammy's hand.

"Okay everyone its time for Emily here to get married" my mom announced.

She took Claire and Sammy with her, as the rest of us followed. The doors leading to the chapel were closed, I fixed Emily's dress as Claire entered the chapel flourishing the floor with floors, Sammy followed carrying the rings, Kim was next holding the rosary,

"Come on Leah, its your turn" my was pushing me along.

I put the veil on Emily "You look beautiful Em, I love you"

"Thanks Lee, I love you too"

I turned around and entered the chapel, I thought about Jake and how someday I would be walking down the aisle to marry him, I looked straight ahead smiling as my eyes met Sam's I flashed him a brilliant smile, reassuring him that I was okay, he smiled back, as I finally reached him and awaited the entrance of Emily.

She came in and Sam's face lit up with happiness, he had pure adoration in his eyes, I am sure he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

They said their vows and professed their undying love each other, as the whole audience including myself wept alongside them with happiness.

I stole a glance at Jake, when Sam and Emily were saying their "I do's" he looked breathtaking in his tuxedo, and his hair pulled back into a nice ponytail. He smiled at me and I felt my knees go weak, 'I was going to have to find a way to get used to that', I knew the moment that I locked eyes with him, that he was the one for me, it was me and him forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the ceremony there was a huge reception at First Beach, the whole reservation was practically there, the Elders had paid all the expenses for Sam and Emily's reception. I was pretty sure my mom had taken care of all of it, planning weddings isnt up Billy and Old Quil's alley.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"Yes, like a thousand times, I still don't get what you see in me"

He chuckled "You never change do you?"

"Nope."

"Quil is going to have a stroke one of these days"

"Why?"

He pointed to the dance floor, where Sammy and Claire were dancing alongside Sam and Emily, Claire had her arms around Sammy's neck and Sammy on her waist. They looked adorable.

"Well it isnt Sammy's fault, Claire is the one that initiates everything, she was planning their wedding today"

Jake snorted "Mother protecting her son I see,let's not mention the wedding thing to Quil"

"Well I cant change that my son is such a ladies' man"

"Leah, what is up with your son and my Claire"

I stiffled a laugh "Quil they are kids, let them have their fun, plus Claire enjoys his company let them be"

"But-"

"Quil, relax you are not going to harm my son you heard" Sam was behind Quil with Emily by his side

"Fine," he grumbled," but wait until he is a teenager, I will my hands on him"

We all laughed at Quil's child like behavior

"Lee, may I have this dance" Sam was holding out a hand to me, I looked over at Jake and he nodded encouraginly.

We walked up to the dance floor, I put my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist, we both sucked at dancing, so we just awkwardly swayed with the music.

"So, how does it feel to be a married man?"

"It feels…right"

I giggled at his answer "Thank you again..for being here"

"No prob, I am glad that I am here"

"We wanna dance too" Claire and Sammy told us as they tugged on our arms.

Quil sneaked up right behind Claire and started swaying her around as she giggled.

Emily came and started dancing with Sammy.

Sam and I swayed in silence for what seemed like forever.

"May I cut in?" Jake asked.

"Of course, she's all yours, take care of this one she is one hell of a catch" Sam told Jake as he went to dance with Emily.

"I finally have my chance to dance with the most beautiful girl in attendance"

"Shut up, Jake" I slapped him on the arm.

"Leah you don't see yourself clearly, you know that"

"Neither do you" I pointed out, he shrugged in defeat.

I cupped his face in my hands "You mean the world to me Jake, without you my days are dark, I love you and I never want to lose you"

"You will NEVER lose me Leah, I cant breathe without you, I love you so much it hurts" he assured me.

I lowered his face to mine and kissed him passionately, when I kissed Jake I felt complete, I wanted the kiss to last forever.

"Hey, none of that they're kids around!" Quil shouted at us

"Shut up Quil!" we both murmured against each other's lips.

**There you go!!!! I hoped you liked it because I loved it, I think Claire, Sammy, and Quil add a good spice of comic relief. I think Claire is adorable, so she had to be part of this story!!**

**Reviews please!!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Proposals**


	21. proposals

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT I AM UPDATING AGAIN TODAY:) KEEP REVIEWING AND MY UPDATES WILL BE SO FREQUENT I WILL SURPRISE YOU…THE STORY FROM THIS POINT WILL HAVE A LOT OF TIME SKIPS SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU SEE A LOT OF MONTHS OR YEARS LATER**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

**Leah**

When your happy, time seems to fly faster than you can even comprehend. And well I am at the moment the happiest woman in the world, I have found the love of my life, my son has an amazing relationship with his father, and I have finally put the past behind me. The future couldn't look brighter. I feel alot like the old Leah, the one that smiled all the time, the one everyone loved to be around, I was starting to show quite a resemblance to my high spirited brother Seth, and that says a lot because Seth practically radiates happiness.

I laughed to myself as I imagined my brother and his eagerness to live life to the fullest, that kid would fight off any challenge life through at him, he knew that life wasn't easy, but he understood that challenges are designed to test you, to see how determined you are to get up when you fall, and Seth was determined to be the author of his life. If my dad was still alive he would be proud of the man Seth was becoming.

I felt the lump in my throat as I thought about my dad, I missed him dearly, but I knew that I owed part of my happiness to him, because deep inside I felt as if he was watching over me as a guardian angel.

"MOMMY!!" Sammy yelled as he came running into my room.

"What's with the shouting young man?"

"Sorry, mommy, but my party is today and I am not even weady?"

"Sammy, your party is in two hours, and everything is already set up, all you need to do is get dressed, and that is not going to take you two hours."

He nodded and left the room.

Today was Sammy third birthday party, Sam and I were hosting it in my NEW house, I was finally able to save up enough money to buy a cottage a couple a miles away from my mom's house. It was a small but comfortable three room cottage, and it overlooked the beautiful landscapes of La Push.

I was helping Sammy get dressed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I opened the door and Emily was standing in the doorway with baskets of what I assumed to be baked goods.

"Hey Lee, I know I am early, but I wanted to help you setup"

"Thanks Em, but the boys set everything up in the morning" I told her as I motioned her inside.

"Oh, well can I help you with the food?" I could see that she was anxious.

"Emily, why are you really here?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well I have known you my whole life, so I am pretty good at knowing when your stalling?"

Emily was fidgeting with the end of her sweater "Em just tell me already?!"

"Okay, well I don't know how to say this, um Leah I am pregnant"

My body froze instantly, wow that was unexpected, well not really, I wasn't naïve enough to think that Sam and Emily would never have children, but it still shocked me.

"Are you mad?"

'Leah you have Jake, you love Jake, someday you and Jake will start a family. ' I kept repeating that to myself as I felt my body relax and gaze at Emily. Her expression was anxious as she awaited my response, poor girl probably thought I was going to phase right on the spot.

"No Em, you caught me off guard that's all, but I am not mad on the contrary I am really happy for you"

"Oh thank you, Leah, I am so happy"

"How did Sam take the news?"

"He's ecstatic, we found out yesterday"

"That's great, well I guess we have another reason to celebrate today"

She nodded."Lee, do you think Sammy is going to take it badly?"

"I hope not, but I will help you tell him, if it will make you feel more comfortable"

"That would be great, I know that is Sam's biggest worry"

"Don't worry about it, everything will work out"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy's birthday party was going off without a hitch, he was having the time of his life running around with his friend and Quil, who was constantly running behind Claire to make sure she wouldn't trip or fall.

I laughed as he tried to play hide and seek with three year olds, "Poor Quil, he cant even beat three years olds at hide and seek" Seth taunted as he was scorching down his sixth hot dog.

"Well it isnt like he can blend in, he's huge compared to them"

"True, I bet you the only reason he is playing is because he doesn't want Sammy any where close to _his_ Claire-bear"

I giggled "Quil, really needs to get over that its just a playground crush, Claire is destined for him"

"Yeah but dear Claire told Quil yesterday about her desire to marry Sammy someday, Sam had to practically bolt Quil to the couch to prevent him from running and confronting Sammy"

I was laughing hysterically at this point "What was he planning to do, challenge Sammy to a pillow fight?"

Seth shrugged as he reached for yet another hot dog.

"Hey Leah"

"Hey Sam"

"I think we did a pretty good job, If I should say so myself, Sammy is really enjoying his party"

"Yup, I agree, so Seth here is telling me about a confrontation you prevented last night between a teenage werewolf and our three year old son"

He chuckled "Oh that, yeah Quil was furious, he honestly feels threatened by Sammy, I find it hilarious"

"All I know is that if Quil touches one hair on my Sammy's head, I will have no remorse in killing him"

Sam shrugged " So Sam congratulations I heard you and Emily are expecting"

"Yeah and thank you, I am kind of frightened to tell Sammy though"

"Are you honestly telling me that the holy mighty Alpha of a werewolf pack, who has fought vampires is scared to tell a three year old he is going to have a brother or sister"

He nodded sheepishly "Sam, don't be ridiculous, Sammy is going to take the news fine, just don't break it to him today, let him enjoy his party"

"Okay, I will tell him tommorrow when I take him to the park"

"That's fine"

"Leah, where's Jake, I havent seen him around?"

"Hmm, I honestly don't know he told me he was going to be a bit late"

"Oh, there he is" Sam gestured towards the beach, Jake was approaching the party and my heart swelled up as I caught sight of him.

"Geez, Lee, could you stop drooling?" I hit Sam across the head with the spatula I was holding.

"Shut up Sam, I don't tell you anything when your staring at Emily like a lost puppy"

Sam was laughing so hard I swore he was going to choke any minute

"Hey everyone, Sam what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, its just I had forgotten how funny Leah could be"

I shot him a deadly glare, as he surrendered and walked away, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist "Hey beautiful" Jake whispered in my ear.

I twisted around so that I was facing him "Hey my love" He shivered as my hot lips grazed slowly the hollow of his neck.

"How is the party going?"

"Great, what took you so long to get here"

"I had a couple of errands to run, but I was dying to come and see you"

"Well I am glad you finally made it, and right on time to cut the cake"

"Yum, the best part" he teased.

I took hold of his hand as I led him to the table where everyone was ready to sing Sammy "Happy Birthday". I went to stand next to Sammy opposite of Sam, Jake was by my side, holding on to my waist.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sammy, Happy Birthday to you" everyone cheered as Sammy with some help from Claire blew out the candles.

Sammy cheeks looked like they were burning red when Claire leaned down and pecked him innocently on the lips "Happy Birthday Sammy!!!"

Sam, Jared and Paul had to use all their strength to restarin Quil from ripping Sammy's face apart.

I poked Quil in the chest "Quil, you better calm down, don't you dare ruin Sammy's party because of your foolish jealousy, or I warn you that you will feel my wrath"

"Then tell your son to stay away from _my_ Claire"

"Don't be an idiot Quil, they are best friends, and Claire wont be happy if Sammy suddenly stops talking to her, so for the time being get a grip"

"Fine"he grumbled.

"Thank you"

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered as he made his way to a table where Sammy and Claire where enjoying their ice cream cake.

"Excuse me, could I please have everyone's attention" I turned around to look at Jake he was standing beside my mother and brother and was motioning me to join him.

I walked towards Jake passing curious glances "What's going on Jake?"

I asked him as I finally reached him, from the corner of my eye I could see the huge grins on the entire pack's face.

"Leah, you know I love you right?"

I nodded as my stomach was suddenly in knots, I nearly had a stroke when I saw Jake get down on one knee

"Leah Clearwater, I love you with all my heart, without you my life holds no purpose, you are the sole reason I wake up in the morning, since the moment you came back into my life, I have been the happiest man on earth, I dream of sharing the rest of my existence with you by my side, I want to be the man to help you raise the amazing son you have, Leah, my love, will you marry me?"

I felt the tears streaming down my cheek, I looked down at the man I loved, and couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to call him mine. I must have done something right to have this amazing man in my life.

I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. Jake had a huge grin on his face, as he placed the ring on my left finger, it was white gold and had a heart shaped ruby, I recognized it immediately from portraits I had seen at the Black house, I knew that this ring had belonged to his mother.

The moment Jake was back on his two feet I lunged myself on him wrapping my legs around his waist, I could hear the faint whistles and cheers from our guest.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love –" I was telling Jake before he interrupted me by crushing his lips to mine. I was so happy that I didn't even realize that I was crying.

We finally broke apart and received tons of hugs from our guests "I am weally happy for you mommy"

"Thank you honey"

Sammy walked over to Jake and held his hand out to him, Jake looked it at amused and shaked it.

I was shocked to see Sammy's face so serious "Jake, I am happy that you are going to be my otha dad, but if you hurt my mommy I will tell Unca Seth to beat you up"

I tried to hide back my laughter as Jake picked Sammy off the ground and cradled him in his arms "I will never hurt your mom, I love her too much"

Sammy nodded and hugged Jake around the neck "Aunty Leah!!!"

Claire was running up to me with Quil right behind her "Yes sweetheart"

"Can I be your flower girl too?"

"Of course you can, who else would I pick?" I told her as she giggled and hugged my legs.

"Unca Jake, did you hear imma be your flower girl, Sammy come on we have to practice"

Jake chuckeld as he placed Sammy on the ground, I watched as Claire was rehearsing along with a reluctant Sammy how she would walk into the chapel throwing leaves at the ground.

When all our guest left, I was finally able to have alone time with the man I loved.

"Thank you for accepting my proposal" Jake whispered into my ear.

I snorted "Yeah, like you didn't already know I was going to accept in a heart beat"

"You could have changed your mind"

"Don't hold your breath, I am never changing my mind about us, its you and me forever"

"I like the sound of that" he told me as he cradled me in his arms, never wanting to let me go.

**There you go:) I hope you enjoyed it, reviews please!!! sadly there is only one chapter left and an epilogue and then this fic will come to its end. :( **

**Preview:**

**I KNOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE**


	22. father and son

**Thank you for the amazing reviews :) so a lot of you have expressed that you would like to read about Sam breaking the news to Sammy that he is expecting a sibling soon, so I decided to write it for you guys, it isnt going to be very long because I want to post the wedding for you guys today too. So here it goes….**

**Sammy**

I was waiting anxiously for my daddy to pick me up for he could take me to the park.I love hanging out with my dad, he is the coolest man I have ever met. Yesterday I found out Jake was going to be my daddy too, I like Jake he always plays with me and he makes my mommy really happy, but I like my real dad more, ever since I found out that Sam was my dad I have been the happiest boy in the whole wide world. My dad is married to Emily I like her a lot too she makes the best chocolate chip cookies, and she introduced me to my best friend Claire.

Claire and I are inseparable, besides her, my mom, Emily, Kim, and my grandma I think all girls have cooties. Claire says that one day we are going to get married like my mom and Jake, I think that would be great because what is better than marrying you best friend, we already play house anyways, it's the same thing, right? I cant help but notice that when Claire talks about _our_ future Quil goes crazy, he practically trembles from anger, Quil is the only one of my parent's friends that I am a bit scared of.

Claire wasn't going to go to the park with us today because my dad wanted to have a father-son day. My dad had acted really weird yesterday, and I suspected that he was hiding something from me, I told my mom about my worries and she told me "Don't worry about it sweetheart, if something was wrong your dad would tell you" it helped calm me down a bit, but it made even more excited to spend the day with him, maybe I would be able to help him relax.

"Sammy, your dad is outside waiting for you" I heard my Uncle Seth call from downstairs.

I sprinted down the stairs kissed my grandma and mom goodbye and bolted out the door where my daddy was leaning on the hood of his car.

"Hey Daddy" I shouted as I sprinted into his awaiting arms.

"Hey, kiddo, ready to spend the day with your old man?"

I nodded as he helped me get on the passenger seat of his car, the ride to the park consisted of me talking a lot about how much I had enjoyed my party, and what I thought of my mom's wedding.

When we got to the park, I noticed that my dad was really anxious

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked him

He eyed me curiosly "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Daddy, I know something is bothering you"

"That obvious, huh?"

I nodded.

"Sammy, I need to tell you something, how about we go find a bench to sit on, so I can tell you the good news"

I followed my dad to a nearby bench and waited for him to start talking

"Sammy, I have really good news"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well do you remember when your mom and I told you that when two people really love each other God sends them a gift?"

"Yeah, a baby right?" I did not like where this was going.

"Yeah, well Emily and I really love each other so God is sending us a little gift, I guess what I am trying to say is that your going to be a big brother soon"

"I don't want to be a big brother" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why not Sammy, being a big brother is cool"

"No its not, I want to go home"

"Sammy, please, talk to me tell me why this is bothering you?"

"I want to go home" I told him as I began walking back to the car, I could feel him following me.

"Come on, we just got here"

"I want to go home, dad, I want to go back to mommy"

"Okay, if it will make you feel better"

The ride home was silent, I was holding back tears of anger, as soon as we reached the house I jumped out of the car and ran towards the house, I stormed inside, my mom was on the couch with Jake, "Sammy, what's wrong?"

I didn't respond but I felt the tears streaming down my face, I heard the door open i knew my dad had come in my mom left her gaze on me and looked at my dad

"Sam, what happened, why are you back so soon, and why is Sammy so upset?"

"I told him,about the baby"

"Oh"

I didn't want to hear them talk about their "Little gift" so I ran up to my room and slammed the door, I knew it was only a matter of time before they came up to talk to me, I grabbed the duffel bag from under my bed and started packing up my stuff.

I heard a knock on my door, but I wanted to be alone, but of course my mom didn't wait for me to respond she just walked in, she must have noticed me packing up because she asked

"Sammy, why are you packing?"

"I want to go back home, daddy is going to have anotha kid and he is going to forget about me" I told her as I felt the tears pouring gently down my cheeks, I wiped them with the back of my hand, I had to remember what my nana used to tell me 'only girls cry'.

"Sweetheart just because your dad and Emily are expecting a baby doesn't mean he is going to stop loving you"

I sat on her lap and rested my head on her shoulder, my mom and Uncle Seth were always there for me when I needed them, "Mommy he is going to love his new baby more, I know it"

"Sammy, I know your dad and he will never stop loving you" she lifted my chin up so I could look at her straight in the eye "Sammy, he loves you so much, and think about it your going to be a big brother"

"I don't want to be a big brother"

"Look Sammy, I am going to tell you a little secret, when I was about your age your grandpa and grandma told me I was going to be a big sister, I was furious. But when I saw Seth for the first time, I instantly loved him with all my heart, I knew I wanted to be the best big sister ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah and well don't you want to have someone you can always count on, God knows I count on your Uncle Seth for a lot"

"But I have Claire isnt she enough"

"Sweetheart, a bond between siblings is stronger than what you have with Claire, trust me you should be very happy about the news"

"Okay, mommy"

"So do you still want to go home, because I kind of like it here, everyone I love is here, and well I don't think your future bride would be to thrilled about you leaving her"

"No, I want to stay here, Claire would kill me"

"Quil would kill you too if you broke her heart" she chuckled.

"Come on Sammy let's go downstairs before your dad has a nervous breakdown"

I nodded, we went downstairs and my dad had is head in his hands and Jake was trying to calm him down, at the sound of our footsteps my dad was on his feet walking towards us.

"Daddy I am sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For behaving like a girl"

He chuckled "Oh Sammy, its okay I understand"

"Daddy you arent going to stop loving me just because your going to have another baby, right?"

"Of course not kid, I could never stop loving you, never"

"Thank you daddy"

"I love you Sammy"

"I love you too"

"Well now that the problem is resolved how about we finish our father-son day with some ice cream"

"Yeah!!!"

He chuckled and we were on our way to spend the rest of our day together.

**There you go, I hoped you enjoyed it, it was weird writing from a three year old'd prespective but I think I did an okay job, I am going to try really hard to have the wedding posted today as well but no promises….reviews please")**


	23. Mr and MrsBlack

**Six Months Later**

**Jake**

Today was my wedding day, I was going to marry the girl of my dreams , I would finally be able to hold her in my arms and know that she was mine all mine, the past year of my life seems like a whirlwind, I thanked very God imaginable for blessing me with _my _Leah, she was all I could have asked for in a future wife. She was beautiful inside and out, everytime I looked into her eyes I forgot about every worry I had ever had, because as long as she was with me everything would be okay.

I was by far the luckiest guy in the whole wide world, I was being blessed with an amazing woman and son. I love Sammy, like if he was my son, he carries around so mucch goodness in his heart, he definitely inherited that from Seth.

"Jake, stop day dreaming the wedding is about to start" I heard Embry, my best man scream at me.

"I am going!!" I walked out of the room and Embry alongside Quil were waiting for me with huge grins splatterd on their faces.

"Jake, you arent getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not, my feet are on fire"

"Good, because I will marry Leah, if you ever change your mind" Embry taunted.

I punched in the arm and he winced "In your dreams Embry, in your dreams"

We reached the chapel, Sue was already their getting everyone ready for the entrance, I was walking in with Sue, I practically considered her my mother so I found it appropriate, I walked in and was greeted by tons of smiling faces. I saw Bella and her husband Edward sitting side by side, and my dad next to Charlie in the front row. I watched the others enter and walk down the aisle, but I was waiting anxiously to see her, and then there she was.

She was beautiful I knew Seth was escorting her, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was breathtaking, my heart accelarated as I studied her features, her gorgeous brown eyes, her long black hair, her full lips, she was perfection in every sense of the word.

She finally reached me, and I nearly had a stroke, I wanted to forget the ceremony and just cradle her in my arms and never let her go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leah**

"Wow, Lee you look amazing" Emily my maid of honor told me.

"Really? "

"Of course Jake is going to feel like the luckiest man in the world, when he gets a look at you" she winked as she proceeded to fix the trail of my dress.

Today was my wedding day, and I felt like my stomach was tangled in a million knots, I couldn't believe that I was going to marry Jake today, it seemed like just yesterday that he was proposing to me.

Our physical relationship hadnt been farther than kissing..alot..we hadnt exactly gotten to the 'making love' stage, Jake respected me a lot and wanted our first time together to be our wedding night, so I was very nervous about the honeymoon.

The last time I had gone that far with a guy was when I was with Sam, and we all know how that turned out, but I knew what I had with Jake was different, the love we had for each other was stronger than what I had ever felt with Sam.

"Lee, what are you stressing about?" Emily asked me.

"The honeymoon"

Emily was laughing hysterically "Why are you stressing the honeymoon, that is the best part"

"I know, but I havent been that intimate with a guy in a long time, what if I don't meet his standards"

"Leah, don't be ridiculous Jake is head over heels in love with you, he wouldn't care if you fell asleep on him tonight, he would still love you"

"Thanks Em, I hope your right"

"I know I am" she assurred me.

"Leah, honey are you ready?" my mom asked as she walked into the room followed by my baby brother Seth, Sammy, Claire, and Sam.

I turned to face them and my mom burst into tears.

"That bad?" I asked my mom as she walked over to me holding my face in her hands.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful, I wish your father was here to see the beautiful woman you have grown up to be, he would be so proud, I have never seen a more stunning bride"

"Thanks mom"

"Mommy, you look BEAUTIFUL!!!" Sammy told me as he hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah Aunty Leah you look like a princess"

"Thank you Claire-bear, you don't look to bad yourself" I told her as I tickled her.

"Leah you really do look stunning" Sam assured me with a shy smile.

"Thank you Sam"

"Okay enough, we need to get my daughter here married" my mom said as she ushered everyone out of the small room.

I waited anxiously for the procession to begin before heading towards the front doors of the chapel. Jake was going first escorted by my mom, Claire followed with the flowers, then Sammy, and then the best man, Embry escorting the maid of honor Emily.

Seth was my escort and he looked dashing in his black and white tux, "Leah, I know everyone has told you this already, but you look beautiful today" Seth told me as I saw a tear stream down his cheek.

"Thank you Seth, but please don't cry"

"Leah, I am really happy that you found your happy ending, God knows you deserve it, as much as I love being the one to walk you down the aisle, I wish dad was here."

"I miss him too, Seth but I know he is watching over us, I can feel his presence all around us"

He nodded and hugged me tightly "Let's go get you married"

I laughed as I took a deep breath and walked through the doors, I nearly collapsed when my eyes saw Jake, he was breathtaking, I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had to restrain myelf from running into his arms.

I finally reached him and my eyes filled with tears of happiness I kissed Seth on the cheek as he gave me away to Jake, I grabbed Jake's hand knowing that I never wanted to let go.

"Jacob and Leah have both written their own vows, Jacob you first"

Jacob looked deep into my eyes as he started to profess his love to me

"My dearest Leah, words cannot begin to describe the amount of love I have for you, I love you so much it hurts, fate brought us together, but I knew you were the one from the moment I set my eyes on you, when I was three. No other woman has ever made me feel the way I feel for you, you are the only woman who can make my knees go weak when I look into your eyes, I want nothing more than to share the rest of my life with you, if you accept to be my wife, I vow to love and take care of you for as long as I shall live"

Jake had tears in his eyes, and I knew I probably ruined all my make up because I had been crying throughout the whole ceremony.

"Leah, its your turn" the priest told me.

"Jacob, my one and only love, before you came into my life, I was empty and lost, and then you showed up like an angel sent from God, and brought hope back into my life, I had been through so much, I thought I would never love again, and yet here I stand, hopelessly in love with the boy I used to make sand castles with, i love you with all my heart, and I cant imagine my life without you, I want to spend the rest of my days by your side, I want to someday start a family with you, if you accept to be my husband I will give you my heart, and dedicate my life to solely to make you the happiest man in the world."

"Jacob Black, do you take Leah Clearwater as your wedded wife for as long as you both shall live"

"I do."

"Leah Clearwater do you take Jacob Black as your wedded husband for as long as you both shall live"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, ladies and gentleman I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black, Jacob you may kiss your bride"

Jacob scooped me up in his arms and crushed his lips to mine.

"I love you "

"And I love you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So after writing this chapter I am debating whether I should dedicate a chapter to the reception and honeymoon before I write the epilogue, so when you review tell me what you think I should do…..**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…because I did, I don't know too much about weddings so a lot of what I wrote were assumptions, I hope it isnt that noticable.**

**REVIEW!!**


	24. reception

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS….HERE IS THE RECEPTION**

**LEAH**

"Ladies and Gentleman, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black"

Jake and I walked through the curtains of the beautiful white tent that was stationed on First Beach, the tables were beautifully decorated with red roses and subtle waterfalls. My mom and Emily had planned the whole reception on their own, and it had turned out amazing. I walked towards the dance floor alongside my husband, I scanned the crowd and was thrilled to see that all my loved ones had made it, they were the ones that I wanted to share this day with.

Jake and I stepped on the dance floor for our first dance, we had chosen Dear Juliet's "If the moon fell down tonight". Jake twirled me around the dancefloor, and would sing the song in my ear making the fine hairs behind my neck stand up, I wondered to myself if my heartbeat would ever beat normally in his presence,I hoped not, because I utterly loved how my heart always skipped a beat when I saw him, or how my knees would go weak when he gazed into my eyes, and how my body would practically melt whenever he kissed or held me in his arms.

"I love you Leah" Jake told me as he leaned pushing my body towards the floor, kissing me on the lips before scooping me back up.

"And I love you Jacob"

I shot a glance at where my mom was sitting she, Emily, Rachel and Rebecca (Jake's sisters) were all crying. The song came to an end and then it was Billy's turn to dance with me, I couldn't have my father-daughter dance with my real dad, but Billy was new my dad, I was beyond excited when he told me that he had been practicing with Rachel, I thought the wheelchair would have made it impossible, but Billy was determined to dance with his new daughter on her wedding day.

Billy wasn't the best dancer in La Push, so we sort of just swayed together "Leah, darling I am really happy Jake found you, I couldn't have picked a better bride for my son"

"Thank you Billy, I love your son very much"

"You take care of my boy"

"Of course I will"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dancing with about everyone, Jake and I finally found the way towards our table, we sat down, that's when Emily stood up lightly tapping her champagne glass with her knife.

"Excuse me everyone I would like to make a toast, to Jake and Leah may life bring you both the happiness you both deserve, Lee, I love you like a sister and I am happy that you got your happy ending because you deserve it, you found your soulmate and now you will spend the rest of your life with the man you love, and Jake I couldn't have picked a better guy for my sister than you, I have no doubt that you will make her the happiest woman in the world, welcome to the family "

I got up with tears on my eyes as I made my way to hug Emily "I love you Emily"

"I love you too Lee" she told me as she patted my back.

"Okay my turn" Embry shouted not discreetingly.

"To my best friend Jake, and his beautiful bribe" he winked at me"good luck in marriage, eventhough you don't really need it, you two were meant for each other, like two coordinating puzzle pieces, Jake take care of this one she's a catch" Jake nodded as he placed a kiss on my cheek" Lee, your married to my best friend so that means your obligated to make me breakfast every Sunday morning" I giggled "no in all seriousness he loves you Lee, more than you can imagine so treat him good"

"Of course Embry, and I am sure you will invite yourself to breakfast" I told him.

"Hold on I want to say something too!!" Seth shouted.

"Jake if you hurt my sister I will hurt you, Lee you look beautiful tonight love you sis"

I laughed at Seth's attempt at being intimidating, it wasn't very convincing.

After the dinner was served, Jake proceeded to remove the garter from my thigh, I shivered as his hot lips made their way up my leg, I could hear the pack whistling as Jake got lost in my dress, I also heard Sammy and Seth shout "hurry up Jake!!", when he finally reached the garter he planted a kiss on my leg, leaving me feeling a bit lightheaded. He got the garter and threw it at Quil, who gave Jake the deadliest glare I had ever seen on his face.

I threw my bouquet and deliberately threw it to Kim, I saw Jared's face light up as Kim ran to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mommy, can I have this dance?" I looked down to see my amazing son holding his hand out to me, I grabbed it and followed him to the dance floor, I picked him up and we glided together.

"Mommy, I am really happy for you, I love Jake he is the coolest, but I am still your number one man right?"

"Of course Sammy, you will always be my number one, and I know for a fact Jake thinks your pretty cool too"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me, I love Sammy he had been my support system for so long, I counted on him more than any mother should ever count on her three year old son, he was the sole reason I had continued to live after Sam left me.

"Hey Sammy, can I borrow your mom for a sec?" Sam asked him.

"Of course daddy"

Sammy ran towards Claire who was busy explaining in full detail her future wedding to Emily, who simply nodded and smiled when she thought appropriate.

"So Lee, how does it feel to be a married woman?"

"Amazing"

"Yeah, bet you and Jake cant wait for the honeymoon" he winked at me.

I punched him in the arm "Ow Lee!!" he told me as he tried to sooth the spot were I punched him.

"That's what you get for being nosey" I laughed as he wimpered in pain, I was a werewolf after all, he shouldn't underestimate my strength.

"Uley, what did you say to provoke my wife?" Jake taunted Sam.

Sam laughed "Your wife has one hell of an arm"

"That's my girl" Jake said as he gently pressed his lips against mine.

"Now may I have this dance"

"Of course Mr. Black"

With our fingers entertwined we made our way to the dance floor I placed my hands around his neck and his were around my waist. I rested my head on his chest, and heard his heat beat, there was no other sound in the world that could make me happier.

"Leah?"

"Yes Jake?" I asked him as I gazed deep into his eyes.

"I love you" he told me his minty breath blew on my face, I felt like my heart was working on over drive.

"Jake I love you too, you have no idea how happy I feel today"

"Oh Lee, I am the happiest man in the world, I get to call you my wife, so I think I have a pretty good idea of how you are feeling"

"Jake, how about we get out of here so we can finally be by ourselves" I teased him while playing with his tie.

He leaned down his mouth landing right next to my ear "I thought you would never ask"

"Okay then let's go" I told him as I pulled him by the tie to the spot I knew the car was waiting for us.

"Leaving already love birds" Embry shouted at us.

"YES,Bye everyone!!" we shouted as we made a clean brake for the car the Cullen's had so generously given to us as a wedding present, pretty extravagant gift for my liking,but Jake is Bella's best friend so she wanted to spoil him.

I was walking towards the car when I felt hot arms sweep me off my feet

"Jake what are you doing?"

"Tonight I am going to treat you like the princess you are"

"Princesses can walk you know?"

"Not my princess Leah, my princess is carried around by her prince"

He balanced me on one arm as he opened the car door, sliding me in, and then running rather enthusiastically to his side.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Jake I hate suprises"

"You are going to love this one, I promise"

"As long as I am with you, I don't care if my honeymoon is behind a dumpster."

"Ew Lee" I chuckled at his response.

"So why exactly did you punch Sam?"

"He was being a nosey fool, that's why, he was teasing me about the honeymoon"

"Ha ha, well we will be sure to fill him in when we get back" he told me as he winked at me.

"We're here"

I looked out the window, and gasped at the sight in front of me

"Wow, Jake its amazing"

**Ha Cliffhanger!!! I did that because I have yet to decide the honeymoon site myself, I hope you enjoyed the chapter…review please!!!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Honeymoon**


	25. wedding song

**These are the lyrics to their wedding song**

Everytime I see your smile  
it makes my heart beat fast  
And though it's much too soon to tell  
I'm hoping this will last

'Cause I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side  
The futures near but never certain  
At least stay here for just tonight

I must have done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must have done something right along the way

I just can't get you off my mind and why would I even try?  
Even when I close my eyes I dream about you all the time

And even if the moon fell down tonight,  
There'd be nothing to worry about to worry about at all,  
because you make the whole world shine  
As long as you're here everything will be alright


	26. my own little fairytale

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THEE REVIEWS!!!!! **

**LEAH**

_I looked out the window, and gasped at the sight in front of me_

"_Wow, Jake it's amazing"_

I could tell we were high up in the mountains, because the scenery was beautiful, the stars reflected off the gorgeous lake that was no more than ten feet away from us, if this place was magical at night, I didn't even want to imagine how it looked like in the morning.

"Isn't it breathtaking?" Jacob asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful sight, in my entire life"

"I have and I am holding her right now"

"Jake, you are blind if you think I am more beautiful than this" I gestured toward my surroundings.

"No, Lee my vision is perfect you're the one that doesn't see yourself very clearly, you are the most captivating woman my eyes have ever seen, your beauty is not only exterior but interior as well, I love every single thing about you, to me Lee your perfect."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I turned to face Jacob I grabbed his face with both my hands "Jake what did I do to deserve you, life really must like me, because out of all the girls in the world you could have, you chose me, I will forever be in debt with fate for bringing you into my life"

"I love you, Lee"

"I love you too"

Jake bent down to whisper in my ear "So how bout we get you out of that dress, and we officially start our honeymoon"

"Hmm, I like that idea" I told him as he scooped me off the ground like the perfect prince charming and started walking towards the cabin.

As soon as we got inside Jake started kissing my jaw line as he traveled down my neck

"Jake?" I asked breathlessly.

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I take off my dress before you kill it, plus Emily bought me the sexiest lingerie that I am dying to show you" I teased him as I nibbled on his ear.

I felt his body tense up, I looked up at his eyes and there was excitement all over them, he kissed me on the lips "Go Lee, I will be waiting here for you, so don't take too long"

"I won't, I promise I can't resist being away from you either"

I walked to the bathroom and locked the door, I took off the dress and the pins off my hair letting it fall down with curls, I had to say it looked very exotic. I found the small bag Emily had packed for me filled with all honeymoon nights' essentials in other words, a lot of skimpy lingerie.

I debated on which one to wear tonight, I picked a white lace one that consisted of a skimpy bra and underwear that didn't leave much to the imagination, and knee high tights, before leaving the bathroom I checked myself in the mirror, I looked decent, but I knew Jake wouldn't care if I was wearing a trash bag, he would still think I looked beautiful, love is blind.

I opened the door and Jake was lying on the bed, he looked like a god he had taken off his shirt and only had his pants on, his hair was still in a neat ponytail, he looked up at me and his eyes nearly came out if its sockets, his mouth was shaped like the perfect "O".

"That bad, huh?" I asked a bit self conscious.

Jake got up from the bed and walked towards me "Lee, do you want to give me a stroke, you look utterly irresistible"

"You don't look too bad yourself"

Jake picked me off the ground and kissed me passionately as he placed me gently on the bed, he left my lips and started making his way down to my neck, I struggled with his belt trying to take his damn pants off, I guess he must have noticed my difficulties because he quickly took them off himself while never stopping his trail off kisses down my body.

Once he made himself back to my face I got on top of him, and nibbled slowly on the soft stop on his neck as he was breathing heavily, my hands explored every inch of his rock hard chest and my lips followed after. I felt his arms pull me up by the waist as his lips crushed to mine, he licked my bottom lip, his tongue asking for entrance into my mouth, it obliged and then we were dead locked in the most amazing kiss of my life, my hands were on his face and his on my lower back, I was so into the embrace I barely noticed when he took off my bra.

When we finally broke off for air, he was examining every inch of me, I felt a bit self conscious so I tried to cover myself, and he noticed what I was doing and grabbed my wrist

"Lee, don't try to cover yourself from me, you're beautiful"

He didn't have to tell me twice I lunged myself on him, he was now on top of me, taking off my underwear. Every time his hands touched my body his touch would leave a burning sensation.

He continued kissing me pushing my legs apart with his strong hands, and then he was inside of me, and for the first time in my life, I felt complete. His hands held a tight grip on my thighs as he continued to go deeper, I kissed him letting all my passion run wild, no man had ever made me feel so in love, Jake brought out a part of me I never knew I had, I knew in that moment that there would never be another soul in the world that could make me happier.

I was kissing his neck and he let out a soft moan, we couldn't get enough of each other, we needed each other, in every sense possible. After a couple of amazing hours we finally broke apart, I snuggled closer to him and placed my leg around his waist, he soothed it with his finger leaving a hot trail, his other hand was twirling strands of my hair, my fingers traced every contour of his chest.

"That was amazing" he breathed as he kissed the top of my head.

"It was, I have never felt that complete"

"Me either" he agreed.

"Jake had you ever done that before"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, have sex"

Jake was quiet for a few seconds before answering my question "No you were my first"

I got up and faced him "Really?!"

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" he asked a bit worried; he obviously knew he wasn't my first.

I giggled "Of course not silly" I pecked him on the lips " I am glad to be your first, I wish you would've been mine" I looked down and he cupped my face in his hands forcing me to look at him "Lee, you're the only woman I ever wanted to be with, of course I waited for you, and well who cares if I wasn't your first, you wouldn't have that amazing kid of yours if that would've been the case, your with me now that is all that matters"

"Your right, there is one thing I must say though"

"Go on"

"You must be a natural, because the things you did to me, where out of this world"

He chuckled "I am glad I satisfied you"

"You have no idea"

He put his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his chest and fell to a deep happy slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up to breakfast in bed courtesy of my wonderful husband. If it had been up to me I would have stayed in bed with Jake for the entire honeymoon, but Jake wanted me to explore the beautiful horizon that was around me.

I had stopped phasing right after the battle, and Jacob was trying to stop he didn't want me aging without him, so we couldn't run around in our wolf forms, so we did it the old fashion way, we walked…a lot.

Jake was taking me up to a place he said would leave me "speechless" we walked for hours, but it was completely worth it when we got there, there was a small waterfall, and a cute lagoon. Beautiful flowers were all around me; Jake picked out a daisy and placed it behind my ear.

I was truly speechless as I made my way down to the lagoon; I took off my shoes and let my feet soak in the water.

Jake was standing right behind me "Jake, I want to get in"

"Lee, you didn't bring a bathing suit"

"So?" I teased him.

He looked up at me and realization set in, he gave me a mischievous smile as he took off his shirt. I did the same as soon we were both in the water with our birthday suits. We swam towards the waterfall and rested when we reached the rocks that loomed under it, Jake kissed me while taking the hair off of my face. This moment was so romantic; things like this don't happen in real life, I felt like I was living in my own little fairytale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the last day of our amazing honeymoon, it hurt me to have to say bye to this beautiful place. But I knew that I had to go home, my son and my new life were waiting for me.

We walked down to a nearby cliff overlooking the ocean before we left.

We sat their admiring the sunset, it was exquisite, I was leaning on Jake's stomach and his head was rested on my shoulder.

"Thank you Jake, I couldn't have imagined a better honeymoon"

"You don't have to thank me sweetheart, it makes me happy, to see you smile"

"I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you" I told him as I leaned my head back.

"Same here, babe, same here"

**There you go!!!! The honeymoon in all its glory, lol, so I can't find the heart to end this story, I just can't!!!! I have no idea how I am going to continue it, but I can't end the amazing relationship they have, so if you have any suggestions let me knew, but just know the epilogue is NOT going to happen because it's NOT over, but input would be awesome!!!**

**I am going to start a new fic, but it's going to be Leah and Embry because well I really want to write a fic about them, I am thinking Leah never turns into a wolf, but she also leaves to get away from Sam but not because she is pregnant but because she needs to get away, Bella and her are friends, and Jake is like her best guy friend.**

**Reviews please!!!!**


	27. suprises

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS….I WONT LIE I HAVE NO IDEA IN WHICH DIRECTION THIS STORY WILL GO AFTER THIS CHAPTER I AM STUMPED …A LOT OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS WERE GOOD AND YOU ALL HAD THE SAME RESPONSE..SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS SUGGESTED BUT I AM NOT LYING WHEN I SAY THAT I NEED HELP AS TO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT SO PLEASE GIVE SOME INPUT…THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THREE YEARS LATER, JAKE STOP PHASING SIX MONTHS AGO AND LEAH HAS BEEN ON AND OFF FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS..SAMMY AND CLAIRE ARE BOTH SIX AND SAM'S CHILD IS ENOUGH BABBLING HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…ENJOY =D**

_**Three Years Later**_

**LEAH BLACK :)**

I has been the three best years of my life, in my opinion life couldn't get any better, I felt like I was stealing happiness from everyone because I couldn't possibly be blessed with so much of it. Jacob has been the ideal husband, he continues to be the same romantic, caring, adorable man I fell head over heels for, four years ago.

Sammy is so big it amazes me, he is six years old now, and looks like a spitting image of his father. Claire his best friend and Quil's imprint has turned into a true beauty, and Sammy is starting to notice, I have caught him numerous times blushing in her presence, Quil has relaxed on the jealousy he has come to terms that Sammy makes Claire happy, thus Quil is happy.

Sam and Emily are parents to a beautiful three year old girl Emma Samantha Uley, my goddaughter, she looks just like Emily, but she has Sam's contagious smile. And Emily just got the news that she is expecting another bundle of joy I swear those two are like rabbits. Jake and I have been trying for two years and we have yet to conceive, and well I am starting to get worried, I have tried numerous times to stop phasing, and I have come to realize that when I don't phase for a good six months I start menstrauting again.

Now I love the Cullens and all that they have proven to be amazing allies and well I have a trip when I see Nessie, Bella and Edward's daughter she is utterly gorgeous and probably one of the sweetest kids I have ever met, though I wouldn't really call her a kid, she looks like she's a teenager, well the fact that they still live in Forks makes it really hard to stop phasing the genes wont let you but Jake and I have been really trying and the support we give each other is amazing and encouraging.

"Leah, open up!!!" I was in the kitchen when I heard Seth outside of my house.

Seth had not aged a day, he loved being a wolf, he found it fascinating, he hasn't imprinted yet, but he is dating a very nice girl named Magdalene whom he met on one of our visits to the Makah Reservation to visit grandma.

"What is it, Seth?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I smelled food and I am starving" he pouted.

"Seth your like what nineteen now, isnt about time you learn how to cook?"

"Now, why would I do that when I have an amazing sister and girlfriend who can do it for me" he shot me one of his cheeky grins.

"Your lucky I love you" I told him as I tossled his hair.

"Good morning mom hey uncle Seth" Sammy yawned as he walked into the dining room and took a seat next to Seth.

"Hey Sammy"

"Hey kid"

"Sweetie, you want breakfast?"

"Yes, please, mom I am going over to dad's house today, Claire is going to be there, and I want to see Emma"

Sammy had taken the big brother role to a whole new level, he utterly loved his little sister, thank god none of the guys had imprinted on her, because Sammy was already the most over protective brother known to man, he made Sam look like Barney. And Sam was a jealous fool when it came to his little girl.

"That's fine Sammy"

"Mom please, don't call me Sammy anymore I am not the three years old, I prefer Sam"

I chuckled, he was going through 'I am not a baby anymore stage' I walked over to him and planted a huge kiss on his cheek "You will always be my Sammy, and plus you don't mind when Claire calls you Sammy, why cant I get the same privileges?" I pouted.

"Mom, please" he looked down but it didn't hide the red on his cheeks.

"Aw, Sam do you have a crush on Claire?" Seth asked

"It is not a crush" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sweetie you know you can talk to me about it I do understand girls pretty well"

"No Lee, he needs to talk to me his uncle, who so happens to be one hell of a ladies' man"

"Yeah in your dreams, Seth poo"

"You can you two please stop, I refuse to talk to either of you about this, I am going to Jake, because I don't even think I can tell my dad he would probably pop out just like you two"

"Okay Sammy, I mean Sam, regardless Jake can give you really good advice, but don't stress yourself kid, your only six"

"Sure, Sure I am going to go get ready"he grumbled as he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"What about breakfast?!"

"I lost my appetite" he said as he stormed up the stairs.

"It's scary how fast he is growing up" Seth mentioned

"Yup"

"Hey Seth" Jake my love had just walked in, he had opened up his own auto shop with Embry and Quil and practically lived there, I was surprised he was actually going to eat breakfast in the house.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered in my ear as he kissed the side of my neck

"Hey" I breathed as I got a good look at the man I was fortunate to call my husband.

Of course the intimate moment was ruined as Quil and Embry stormed into the house

"Hey Lee, breeakfast ready yet?" they asked at the same time.

"What do I look like to you guys Betty Crocker?" I scowlded at them as Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"No of course not, but your close enough and well we are hungry!!" Embry yelled

"Lower your voice Em, no screaming in the house" Jake teased him.

"Sorry mom" he replied.

Ah, they may be annoying at times but these were my boys and I loved them all like my own pack of brothers, except Jake of course the last thing I considered Jake was a damn brother.

I untangled myself from Jake's hold reluctantly to start breakfast, out of now where my stomach started hurting, I wrapped my arm around my stomach and winced in pain.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jake asked me.

I couldn't answer him as I winced in pain again, I felt like I was going to throw up and before I knew it I was sprinting to the bathroom. I knew Jake was going to follow me, but I didn't want him to see me in that state so I locked the door. I put up the toilet seat and automatically started throwing up.

"LEAH!! OPEN THE DOOR OR I AM GOING TO KNOCK IT DOWN!!" Jake yelled.

I couldn't talk my throat was too dry I unlocked the door with all the force I had left in my body, I regretted moving because the moment I did I was back to throwing up

"Oh my God, sweetheart are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

I shook my head, my ears were ringing as I placed my face on the cold bathtub, I heard Jake tell Seth to get me water, I could make out Quil and Embry's leg in the hallway. Jake tried to scoop me up from the ground but I refused to be moved.

"Come on Lee, let me take you to the room"

"No, Jake I don't want to move I will throw up again" my voice was hoarse.

"Lee, please, I hate to see you like this"

"You have never seen me like this, I never get sick, the last time I felt like this I was-"

Realization set in, the last time I had ever been sick was when I was expecting Sammy, I threw up then just like I was throwing up now, but was it possible had I finally been able to conceive a baby.

"Leah, what were you about to say?"

"Jacob, listen to me, call , tell him that I think I might be pregnant, and that I need him to check me"

Jacob froze and for a second I thought he had gone into cardiac arrest, I heard the faint gasp from the boys including Sammy outside of the bathroom. I placed my hand on Jake's cheek and he relaxed a smile creeping on his face.

"Jake, call Dr. Cullen"

He placed a kiss on my cheek before he went to the living room to make the call, the moment he left I was throwing up again, I was thankful to Seth who automatically came to stand beside me and hold my hair, then again he was used to it, he had held my hair countless times when I had morning sickness while carrying Sammy.

"He's on his way" I nodded as Jake helped me get up to brush my teeth.

Within five minutes of Jake calling was walking into the house.

"Hello everyone" he greeted.

"Leah, how are you feeling?"

"Not so good, the last time I felt like this I was carrying Sammy"

Sammy cringed as I presumed him imagining him ever being the cause for me to be in so much pain.

"Okay, so how about you take this pregnancy test first and then we will see what to do next"

I nodded and went into the bathroom where I did the test, I had to wait three minutes for the results, they were definitely the second longest three minutes of my life. I lifted my shirt and for the first time noticed the small bump that was forming, either I was dillusional but that bump had not been their last night, Jake would have noticed, trust me ; )

And then there it was the very pink cross, which meant positive, I was ..I was pregnant. I felt light headed, I wanted this for so long that now that I actually have it, I am freaking out 'Breathe Leah, Breathe'

I walk out to the living room where everyone is awating me anxiously, Jake is at my side before I even have a chance to blink

"Well?" he asks.

I look him in the eye while I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, I hold up the stick "Positive" I breath, before I can react Jake carries me off the floor and spins me around, I feel nauseous

"Jake, I am going to throw up, please put me down"

"Sorry I am just so happy" and he is happy his face says it all the happiness is practically radiating off of him.

"Me too, babe, me too"

"Leah, can you please lay down so I can check you?" Carlisle ask

I nod and lay down on the couch he starts examining my newly formed bump, and quiets everyone down so he can hear the heartbeat, he looks up at me with a huge smile on his beautiful face.

"Leah you are indeed pregnant…with twins"

"What?!" I shout

"Yes, Leah I hear three heartbeats, one is yours the others are from the babies you are carrying"

"But, how?!"

"Well twins run in Jacob's family, so that could be how"

I am in shock and one look at Jake's face and I know he is too, wow, twins didn't see that one coming, damn Black family, I had enough trouble dealing with one baby, now I was going to have TWO, oh well blessing from God, right?

"Doc, do you think I will have any problems because I am a wolf?"

"No Leah you are human, but no phasing, and please be careful, you are carrying babies that carry the wolf trait from both sides they could grow quickly?"

That explains my stomach "Do not worry Leah, I will be monitoring you very closely"

"Thanks, but Doc I don't think you need to worry Sammy has the double trait two"

"Leah no he doesn't when you conceived Sammy you nor Sam were wolves yet"

"Oh"

"Well I will get going now, congratulations, call me if you start feeling bad"

"Of course"

left and I was assaulted by hugs from everyone.

"Congrats sis, wow twins, mom is going to freak"

"Yeah I know"

"Congratulations Lee!!" Quil and Embry yelled.

"Wow, mom, twins, Congrats, I am really happy for you"

"Thanks honey, we don't need to have the talk right?"

"Ha ha no mom, I am going to love those two little suckers"

"Wow Jake your going to be a dad" Embry teased him, I hadnt noticed that Jake had not spoken nor moved since Carlisle told us the news.

The boys sensing the tension left us alone.

"Jake, are you okay?"

He remained silent and I was growing frustrated, I didn't undersatnd he was blissfully happy a minute ago and now he was standing like a statue, 'was he having second thoughts?', I got up from the couch and walked to him stopping right if front of him I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat.

"Love, tell me what is bothering you, you have no idea how the silence is eating me up?"

I felt his rigid body relax melting into mine, he wrapped one arm on my lower back the other stroking my hair.

"Nothing is wrong Lee, I guess the whole your going to be a dad to twins caught me off guard"

"Your not having second thoughts right?"

He lifted my chin so I was looking directly into his eyes

"Lee, my love, I would never have second thoughts about starting a family with you, you are my life, I love you so much, I don't care if you were carrying a soccer team in there, I would still be by your side, loving you unconditionally, I am sorry if I ever made you feel in secure about that, I am just shocked, we have been trying for so long, and now here we stand soon to be parents, I love you and I am so happy you are carrying our babies."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, I had tears in my eyes, the man was perfect inside out my kids including Sam were lucky to call him dad.

We broke apart gasping for air "I love you"

"I love you too princess, so when are we telling everyone?"

"With Seth, Embry, and Quil knowing I am sure everyone knows already"

He chuckled "Probably"

And then the phone rang "See they are worse than girls" I said.

**There you go…what did you think review please!!!!**

**Remember I need suggestions for the future ")**


	28. awaiting the gifts

**THANK FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS..**

**LEAH**

Jake and I had found out two hours ago that we were going to be parents. We were ecstatic, freaked out about having to care for two babies but we knew that we had each other. We were on our way to Billy's place to break the news to him before Embry and Quil did.

"Jake, how do you think your dad will react?"

"Lee, don't worry about my dad, he is going to be thrilled"

"I hope so" I answered nervously, I knew Jake and I had been on a lot of pressure to continue the wolf gene so I hoped the council would be satisfied.

We walked up to the small red house and I noticed my mom's car in the driveway, I let out a sigh of relief, we would be able to break the news to them all out once, definitely killing two birds with one stone.

Jake let himself in without even knocking "Dad?"

"In the kitchen son"

We walked to the kitchen where my mom was cooking and Billy was sitting in his wheelchair drinking a soda "Hey kids, what do I owe this visit to?"

"Dad, Leah and I have something to tell you and Sue"

My mom turned around immediately and looked up at me suspiciously

"Leah, what is going on?" she asked me.

"Mom we have really good news"

"Go on, what is it?"

"Dad, Sue Leah's pregnant" Jake told them with a huge grin on his face.

Before I knew it my mom was hugging me I patted her back, she let go and I noticed she was crying "Oh Leah, I am so happy for you I know you have been wanting to get pregnant for so long"

"Thanks mom"

"Congratulations son, you are going to be an amazing dad"

"Thanks pops, I learned from the best" Jake told him as he bent down to hug his dad. Billy looked up at me and rolled his wheel chair so that he was situated right in front of me

"Leah, thanks for making my boy's dream come true, he always wanted a family and now he can have one with the woman he loves"

"Thank you Billy, he has made my dreams come true as well" I told him as I hugged him.

"How far along are you, Leah?" my mom asked

"Three months, oh and there is something else we should mention, um I am having twins"

"Twins?!" they both yelled simutaneously.

Jake and I nodded, their reaction didn't surprise us, we had reacted the same way.

"Wow, that is a lot of responsibilty, are you two up to it?" Billy asked.

"Dad, we are not saying its going to be easy, but we have each other, and that is all that matters"

"Your right son, its just a lot to take in, Rachel and Rebecca were a handful, your mom really was a soldier"

"Well my Lee here is a tough cookie and I will always be by her side to help her."

I kissed his cheek "Thank you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ONE MONTH LATER_

I was four months pregnant and the morning sickness still continued to haunt my mornings, I felt like a big balloon, my stomach was increasing in size by the day, it was huge now I didn't even want to imagine how it would look like when I was nine months.

I was in the kitchen about to start breakfast when I got this urge to eat ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream to be exact, I opened the freezer and there was absolutely no ice cream in sight I slammed the door a bit too fiercly that Jacob must have heard, because he was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"There is no ice cream in this damn house" I muttered.

Jacob chuckled as he pressed his forehead to mine "What is so damn funny?" I asked him with an edge to my voice.

"Well to begin with you are angry because there is no ice cream and you look utterly sexy when your angry."

A low growl escaped my chest, I felt my entire frame shake, Jake cradled me in his arms and my body relaxed.

"Sweetheart you know you cant lose your temper, please calm down, I will go to the store and get you ice cream"

"Thank you" I muttered.

He let go of me and kissed me on the cheek "I love you"

"I love you too, now go get me my damn ice cream" I tried to push him out the door but he was too big.

"Ha ha yes Mrs. Black"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_FIVE MONTHS_

The morning sickness had finally ceased, and I was thrilled. Jake and I were going to find out the sex of our babies today and I was ecsatic. I wanted more boys because they were so much easier to raise than girls and well Sammt turned out to be one hell of a good kid. Jake on the other hand wanted girls he said he wanted to name them after our mothers, I wasn't too thrilled about that.

We walked up to the Cullen residence we were about to knock when the mind rapist Edward opened the door.

"Hello Leah, Hello Jacob, please come in, Carlisle is waiting for you upstairs"

"Thank you" I said as Jake and I stepped into the house was extremely quiet, "Edward where is everyone?"

"They all went hunting, I stayed behind to help Carlisle"

I nodded as I followed him up the stairs never letting go of Jacob's hand. We walked into a room that looked just like a hospital wing, Carlisle was finishing setting up some equipment when he noticed our presence, "Hello you two, are we ready to see how theses babies are doing?"

"Of course" I replied.

"Leah if you could please change into the robe" he gestured to a robe that was a green pastel color, I excused myself and changed in the incredibly big bathroom.

When I reentered the room all three men were engaged in a very serious conversation "What is going on?" I asked them.

They all looked at me with horror stricken faces, Jake was the first to speak "Nothing dear, don't worry"

"Jake don't lie to me"

"I am not, please Leah why don't you come lay down so the Doc can examine you" I reluctantly obliged and laid down on a hospital bed, Carilisle proceeded by putting the gooey stuff I despised on my stomach, I watched as two figures came to life in the ultrasound monitor.

Jake was holding my hand squeezing it anytime Carlisle would point to the feet or hands, I felt tears of happiness stream down my face, as I realized that this was real I was going to have Jacob's children.

"Okay, are you ready to hear the sex?" Carlisle asked us.

"Yes!!" Jake and I responded a bit too enthusiastically.

"Well you are going to have a boy and a girl"

A little Jacob and a little Leah, it was perfect.

"Lee, I love you, I love you, I love you, thank you"

"Don't thank me you silly boy, you did this to me, and I love you too"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_SIX MONTHS_

Jake and I were laying down in bed, I was snuggled close to him, not wanting to be one minute away from him, I got over the craving for ice cream and found a new craving, all I had an urge for was Jacob. I wanted him with me at all times especially now that I felt so insecure, they say that when a woman is pregnant, they practically glow, I found that too be bogus, I was so big I could hardly move, but Jacob still saw me as the most beautiful woman in the world, thus proving "Love is Blind"

My body was cold when I realized Jacob had gotten up from his laying position as he placed his body on top of mine shuffling all his weight on his arms. He leaned down to kiss me, his lips melting into mine his hands started traveling down my body as my hands gripped his back pushing his body closer and closer to mine, I craved every part of him, and he was making it very hard for me to resist.

His lips traveled up my jaw line until he reached my ear "I love you Lee, always and forever." He breathed sending hot waves through my body I brought his lips back to mine kissing him with so much passion that we broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow Jake, I cant get enough of you"

"Same here" he told me as he nibbled on my neck his hot lips leaving my neck on fire.

"You know, I am really glad you got over your ice cream craze I like being your craving, its a lot more enjoyable for me"

I laughed at his bluntness, Jake was trailing kisses down my round belly, he was obsessed with it. He placed his head on my stomach and tried to hear the babies' heartbeats, he would occassionally talk to them, I found it adorable.

"Jake, do you realize you make me the happiest girl in the world"

"Why thank you, I am glad to be of service" he teased."Lee, you make me the happiest man in the world"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Seven Months_

Today Emily, Sammy, and Claire were going to help me paint the babies' room, Emily was pregnant as well but her belly wasn't as big as mine, at least she was still able to function like a normal person.

"Aunty Leah, could I talk to you?" Claire asked me.

"Of course honey, what can I can help you with?"

"Aunty Leah, would you happen to know why Sammy is acting weird with me?"

Sammy had been trying to distance himself from Claire, he had finally come to terms with the fact that he had a huge crush on the little beauty, he would blush everytime his eyes met hers.

"Claire-bear don't worry about it, boys are weird"

"But I don't want Sammy to be weird with me, he is my best friend, him and Quil are really important to me"

"I know sweetheart, well have you tried talking to him?"

"No, but everytime I get near him he runs away, maybe I should tell Quil to scare him"

"NO, no, Claire let's not involve Quil in this little problem, look I will ask your Uncle Jake to talk some sense into him"

"Thank you Aunty Leah"

"No problem princess"

Claire left and I started laughing to myself, Jake walked in the middle of my hysterics.

"May I know what is so funny?" he asked as pecked me on the lips.

"Claire is worried because Sammy is acing weird, you wouldn't mind talking to him, right? I think you're the only one he would listen to"

"Of course not, he is my son"

I loved the fact that Jacob loved Sammy like his own son, and I knew Sammy loved him too. Sam was an amazing father as well, but Sammy didn't find Sam "hip enough" Jake was the epitamy of cool in his eyes.

"Oh!" i exclaimed as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Lee, what's wrong?"

"Jake they kicked, the babies kicked" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach as I felt yet another kick.

"Oh my God that is amazing" he breathed.

"Jake, I can feel them moving" it was a weird feeling having two babies move around inside of you, but it felt magical.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Eight months_

Today was Sammy's seventh birthday, he was getting so big, he was probably the tallest seven year old I had ever seen. Jake had spoken to Sammy about Claire, and now they were back to being inseparable again. Emily was about to pop anytime now and I was only a month away, Emily was expecting a boy and Sam was thrilled.

Sammy felt as if he was getting ambushed with siblings left and right, I think it overwhelmed him to now that he would be a big brother to four little babies who were all bound to be the same age.

"Aunty Lee!!" Emma Sam and Emily's daughter was tugging on the sleeve of my sweater.

"Yes, Emmy?"

"Aunty Lee, mommy said to come ask you if could pwease call 9-1-1"

"What? Why?"

"Well daddy and Unca Jay went to the store to buy mo soda and the baby is coming"

"Right now?!"

She nodded

"Seth!!!" I screamed.

Seth ran towards me from across the lawn "What's up?"

"Emily is going into labor I am going to call Sam, he is close by, you go find Emily, and bring her out here"

He nodded and ran into the house, I took out my cell phone and dialed Sam

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sam its Leah, you need to come back to the house immediately Emily is going into labor"

"Right now?!"

"Yes, hurry, you need to get her to a hospital"

"Okay I am on my way thanks Lee"

"Sure, sure"

I closed my phone and heard Emily screaming at the top of her lungs as Seth brought her outside, within five minutes of my call with Sam he was speeding towards my driveway.

"Em, are you okay?" he asked _his_ Emily.

"OF COURSE NOT SAM I AM IN LABOR NOW GET ME TO A DAMN HOSPITAL!!!"

Sam carried Emily to the car and left to the hospital, leaving Emma in my care.

"Aunty Lee, why was mommy screaming at daddy?"

"On Emmy, mommy is just really nervous because she wants the baby to be okay, she wasn't mad at your daddy"

"Oh okay"

"Hey what happened where is everyone?" Jake asked as he got out of his car.

"Emily is in labor, so I guess party cancelled"

"Seriously?!" Sammy exclaimed in joy.

"Yes, why are you so excited, didn't you want a party?" I asked confused at his enthusiasm.

"No mom, you and dad wanted a party I just wanted to hang out."

"You should have said something then"

"I tried, but you guys don't listen to me" he pouted.

"Oh I am so sorry Sammy, I mean Sam well the party isnt going to happen anyway, so feel free to 'hangout', and I promise to listen next time"

"Thanks mom" he told me as he hugged me.

"Mom, I am going to take a walk with Claire is that ok?"

"Sure only if Quil goes"

"But mom-"

"No Samuel Quil has to go with you"

"Its okay Sammy Quil will act like he isnt even there, let's go" Claire told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the beach.

The afternoon flew by, Jake and I watched movies with Emmy until Sam finally called announcing the birth of his son "Levi David Uley", he sounded ecstatic, Emmy practically jumped around the entire living room with excitement, when I was finally able to calm her down enough to go to sleep, I joined Jake outside on our porch.

"I cant wait until the day you go into labor"

"Me either, I feel like a whale"

He chuckeled "Lee don't be ridiculous you look beautiful and I love your belly but I cant wait to hold our babies in my arms for the first time."

"I know I want to hold them too, but we are almost there, we just have to be patient for a little longer"

"And then our family will be complete" he whispered.

**There you go!! Wow long chapter!! It took me forever to write it okay so it breaks my heart but this story is coming to an end, there really isnt much left to write about, I wont leave you hanging though I will write about leah giving birth, and I will skip years for you guys to have closure as to what happens between Sammy and Claire and what happens when the kids reach the age to phase, but then that is it we will be done.**

**I know Sammy seems a bit mature for a seven year old, but when I think of his character I invision a boy who is way beyond his years, he was Leah's sole support system when she had no one, so he had to grow up fast, he is surrounded by adults so he isnt a kid person the only kids he tolerates are Claire and his siblings.**

**Next Chapter: Tiny miracles**


	29. tiny miracles

**Thank you for the reviews and now what you have been waiting for…the birth of the twins…here you go….**

**LEAH**

My due date was two days ago and yet here I am still pregnant, I was beginning to get really cranky and poor Jake was the one having to endure my wrath. I didn't understand why it was taking so damn long, I looked like a huge whale and I couldn't stand another day like this. had ordered me bed rest so I was lying on my bed like a big couch potato.

"Hey sweetheart" Jake told me as he walked into our bedroom

"Hey" I grumbled

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, I want them to come out already I feel so useless"

Jake walked up to the bed and lay down next to me "Lee, you got to be patient, the more you stress about it the longer it will take."

"Easy for you to say you don't have to lie in bed all day and you sure as hell don't look a whale"

He chuckled as he started soothing my hair "Babe, you do not look like a whale, you look beautiful"

"You know I really think you should go to the eye doctor, you may need glasses"

"Nope my eye sight is perfect, you're the one that doesn't see yourself clearly"

I punched him in the arm and he chuckled pulling me closer to him "Jake of course I can't see myself clearly I can't even remember how my feet look like"

"They look exactly the same a bit swollen but nonetheless the same"

"Oh because that makes me feel so much better"

"Tell me Lee, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"You can find a way to make me go into labor" I muttered.

"I can't do that Lee, but I can give you one of my amazing kisses" he teased

"Tempting, I think that would definitely help"

He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine, whenever I kissed him it felt right, our lips melting together, as they moved in synchronization, he bit my lower lip making me feel light headed as I took in his amazing woodsy scent, the man was perfect in every way possible, he always found a way to make me feel better. He was on top of me cupping my face in his hands as he continued to kiss me, and then it happened

"Jake we need to stop" I told him as I reluctantly pushed him off

"Why?" he asked as he kissed my neck

"Because my water just broke"

"What?!" he asked dumbfounded.

I cupped his face in my hands "Sweetie it is time, the babies are coming"

A huge smile broke out on his face as he pecked me on the lips; he got up swiftly and ran to get my pillow and bag

"Sammy!!" I yelled.

Jake helped me got up from the bed as Sammy stormed in the room, looking bewildered when he saw me "Mom, is it time?" I nodded.

He ran back to his room to change and met us outside in the car "Mom, I called grandma and Uncle Seth they said they are going to meet us there"

We got into the car and first wave of contractions set in "Agh!!!!!" I yelled. Jake held onto my hand as Sammy tried to make me relax by soothing my hair.

When we finally got into the hospital the contractions had gotten worse, the pain was unbearable, and thank god was already at the hospital doing the night shift.

"How are you feeling Leah?"

"HORRIBLE!!"

"Okay well that is normal, the babies look like they are not too far along, they should be coming out in a couple of hours"

"HOURS??!!"

"Yes Leah, hours, don't worry you will be fine" he told me as he walked out of the room.

Jake was by my side holding my hand, it was a good thing he was strong because every time I felt a contraction I would squeeze his hand like there was no tomorrow. I got many visitors as I awaited the arrival of my babies the entire pack had joined us and were anxiously waiting in the waiting room. My mom, Sammy, Seth, and Jake were the only ones that stayed with me in the room.

It took eight hours of labor before came in telling me it was time.

Jake was holding my left hand and Seth my right, my mom was wiping my forehead with a wet towel and Sammy well Sammy was sitting as far away as possible, the whole scene I imagined must have grossed him out.

"Okay Leah, Push" Carlisle instructed me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I pushed with all the power I had.

"Come on Babe"

"JACOB BLACK, I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!!" I yelled as I continued to push harder and harder.

"Leah I can see the head come on one more strong push"

Jacob went to go see the baby's head and turned pale, "Wow that is really gross" he said before he passed out in the middle of the room.

"JAKE!!"

"Get him out of here" Carlisle told one of the nurses, my mom took Jake's place and held my hand as I gave my final push for the first baby

"AHHH!!!" my screams were halted by the cries of a baby

"Leah you have a boy" I let out a sigh of relief

"A boy!!" Jacob exclaimed as he stormed back into the room.

Before I knew it he was by my side kissing my forehead "I am so sorry Lee"

"It's okay, we have a son"

The nurses brought the baby to us, he was perfect, I felt tears run down my cheeks as I took him in, I looked up at Jacob and he was sobbing as he carried the baby in his arms

"Hey little man, I'm your dad"

"AH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt yet another wave of contractions.

Jake surrendered our baby boy to my mom as he once again took my hand in his

"Okay Leah, Push"

"AHHHHHHH!!!" my teeth were grinding together as I pushed.

"Come on Lee your almost there" Seth told me as I continued to push harder and harder.

"Leah one more"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then the cry of a baby once again flooded the room.

"Congratulations you two, you have a little girl"

Dr. Cullen brought her to us; she was beautiful in every sense of the word.

The nurses cleaned the babies up and handed them to us

"Wow Lee, we have future heartbreakers here"

I giggled, the twins were fraternal, the little boy had my eyes but looked a lot like Jake, and the girl on the other had Jake's eyes and my face. They were the most adorable babies in the world.

"So what are their names?" Seth asked as I handed him the little girl.

"Billy Jacob Black and Susan Leah Black"

"Hmm, I like them" Seth told us.

Seth and Sammy left Jake and me alone with the babies

"Lee, I am going to have buy a gun" Jake told me

"Why?"I asked dumbfounded.

"Look at our little girl, she is gorgeous"

"Don't be ridiculous Jake; you're a wolf I think you could scare them off like that"

There was a knock on the door "Come in" Jake said.

Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel walked in.

"Congrats!!" Emily told me as she hugged me and got a good look at Tyler.

"He looks just like his dad, but he has your eyes"

"EMBRY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I heard Jake yell I turned to face him and Embry had a look on his face I could remember in my sleep.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER!!!" I yelled at him as I tried to lunge myself at him, Sam thank god restrained me.

"I AM SORRY, YOU BOTH KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE I CANT CONTROL IT"

"SHE'S JUST A BABY FOR GOD'S SAKE"

"LEE, JAKE YOU KNOW THAT ALL I WANT IS TO PROTECT HER"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" I yelled at him.

"LEE, PLEASE" he begged.

"EMBRY GET OUT!!"

Embry reluctantly left and I felt myself losing control I cradled my Susan in my arms, and I felt my body relax at once, she was gorgeous, she was only a couple of years old and already had a damn soul mate.

"Lee, I know this is hard but you know Embry only has the best intentions with your little girl" Sam reassured me.

"I know, but it's still a lot to take in"

"Babe, I am just as mad as you are, but we have to accept it, we know how painful it is to be apart from your imprint, Embry is my best friend, we can trust him with our baby" Jake told me.

"Fine, bring him back" I muttered.

Embry walked in, his hands were shoved in his pockets and he had his head down, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Embry do you want to hold her?" I asked him.

Embry's face light up immediately as I placed Susan in his arms, the way he looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes reminded me of how Jake looked at me. There was no doubt in my mind that Embry would look after my little girl with his life. He started playing with her cheeks she had wrapped her small hand around his finger; he had a huge grin on his face.

"She's beautiful Lee" he told me.

"Thanks, you better take care of my girl, Em"

"With my life Lee, with my life"

"Embry remember I can read your thoughts" Jake taunted him.

"Yeah, yeah" he told him never taking his eyes off her

Embry eventually left, Billy and my mom were not thrilled that Embry had imprinted on their newly born granddaughter but they knew it had to be accepted.

Jake and I spent the night in the hospital alongside our babies, Sammy stayed too, he wanted to be with his new siblings, and I wondered how he would react to Embry's presence around his little sister. That would be very comical.

"Mom, you still love me right, even though you have a new family, you still love me?"

"Sam of course I do, I could never stop loving you, just know that I loved you longer"

"Thanks mom"

"No problem Sweetheart"

"Okay Sam I think we should let your mom rest" Jacob declared.

Sammy went to sleep in the recliner and Jake stayed by my side "Thank you for making my dreams come true, Lee"

"Jake you don't have to thank me, I am as happy as you are"

"I love you Lee"

"And I love you"

**What did you think??? Yes Embry imprinted on their daughter, I thought it was a good twist ")**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**EPILOGUE TWENTY YEARS LATER**


	30. there is a first for everything

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :) SO YOU GUYS HAVE EXACTLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT I AM CHRONOLIZE THE FUTURE CHAPTERS BY FIVE YEAR INTERVALS, MY FRIENDS SUGGESTED IT BECAUSE THEY WANTED TO SEE SAMMY PHASE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH BILLY AND SUSAN….SO HERE YOU GO…**

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

**LEAH**

Five years ago I was holding my beautiful twins in my arms for the first time, and now here I am dropping them off for their first day of school. The past five years of our life have been quite uneventful, the Cullen's moved out of Forks, and no vampires have paid a visit to our lands, so there no more wolves emerged.

Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, had all stopped phasing and were aging. Jake, Embry, Quil, and I continued to phase. Jake and I wanted to live with our children as long as it was possible and Quil was waiting for Claire and Embry for my little girl Susan.

I couldn't complain Susan was the most looked after five year old in the world, I remember how hard those first months had been after the birth and how thankful I was to Embry who was always there to help me out, especially when Jake was working.

Of course he accompanied us to drop her and Billy off at school; I knew this was as important to him as it was to us. Billy was a really shy kid, very unlike his free spirit sister. Billy looked just like Jake but he had my eyes, he wasn't a kid who had too many friends his best friend was Levi, Sam and Emily's son and they were inseparable.

Susan on the other hand was always the life of the party, she loved to make new friends and defended Embry with her life, and she was also known to be super protective of her brothers. I remember the day Sammy had brought Claire home as his girlfriend she got so mad she did everything she could to scare Claire away.

Sammy is twelve years old, his relationship with Claire didn't work out for long, they had both come to the conclusion that they were better off as friends, so they broke up much to Quil's excitement and remained best friends. She was still a permanent fixture at my house which meant Quil was always there too.

I was brought back to the earth when I felt a tug on my skirt I looked down to see Billy looking up at me with puppy dog eyes "Mommy I don't wanna go to school" he pleaded.

"Sweetheart why not, Levi is going to be there and so is your sister, and plus school is fun"

"Mommy, I want to stay with you and daddy"

"Honey you have to go to school, there is no reason to be scared you are going to love it"

"I am not scared" he said through gritted teeth.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I wanna stay with you and daddy"

"Sweetie you will be fine, daddy and I got to work, and you have to go to school"

"Fine" he muttered as he stalked off to talk off to Levi

"I see our little boy isnt that excited about school" Jake told me as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

"He is just nervous, he'll get over it"

"You know I practically cried my eyes out when my mom left me my first day of school, well until I met Quil and Embry then I really liked school."

"Boys are wusses, look at Susan she is dying for them to open the doors"

Susan was sitting on a bench next to Embry; she had the biggest smile on her face and was chatting away to a very worried Embry.

"Embry looks like he is going to throw up" I told Jake.

"Well he isn't looking forward to leaving her for eight hours in a place that has boys that aren't her brothers"

I chuckled "Might as well get used to it, our little girl is gorgeous he is going to have a lot competition"

"Yeah he will, but she will pick him in the end"

"I know" I muttered, I loved Embry he was great but it killed me to know that she wouldn't get a choice she was going to end up with Embry rather we liked it or not.

"Okay kids it time to go inside" the teacher announced as she opened the door to the classroom

"Now Susie, promise me you're going to behave good and be very careful with all the boys, I don't want to see you hurt when I come up pick you up, okay?" Embry was talking very anxiously to Susan as he placed her on the floor.

"Yes, Embry, I pinky promise" she said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I am going to miss you kid"

She giggled "You're so silly Embry you're going to see me in the afternoon"

"I know, I know" he hugged her "I love you Susie"

"I love you too Em" she kissed him on the cheek and ran to her dad.

"Bye daddy" Jake hugged her "Be good Susie don't go fighting anyone okay?"

"Okay, but what if someone picks on Billy?"

"You tell the teacher young lady"

"Okay daddy love you"

"Love you too princess"

"Bye mommy"

"Bye Susie, have fun, Embry will pick you, Billy, and Levi after school okay?"

"Yes mommy"

"Now where is your brother?"

"He is over there with Levi" she pointed to a bench were Levi and Billy were sitting with no intentions of ever getting up.

"Levi David Uley, what are you waiting for?" I heard Emily scream I turned to see her and Sam standing by the teacher.

Levi got up immediately and ran to his mom, and Billy reluctantly followed coming over to us,

"Dad, do I really have to go?"

"Yes, you do son, don't worry you will have so much fun you won't want to come home." He assured him.

"Sure, sure." He said as he hugged his dad.

"Bye mommy"

"Bye sweetie, I love you"

"I love you too"

We watched as Billy and Susan walked into the classroom and the teacher closed the door, I felt the tears stream down my face

"Lee, why are you crying?" Jake asked me as I placed my head on his chest.

"I guess I hadn't really realized how fast they are growing up, today we are dropping them off at school, and before you know it they will be bringing home boyfriends and girlfriends and then they'll get married and have kids"

I heard a low growl escape Embry's chest as I spoke, but I ignored it.

"Babe, let's just take it one day at a time, okay?"

I nodded "Yeah your right, let's go home"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Embry**

I couldn't believe that _my_ Susie was actually in school, I was so used to spending every waking minute with her, just coloring or playing whatever game she wanted to play, and I didn't know what to do with myself.

Since the day I laid eyes on her, my life revolved around that little girl, I wanted her to be safe at all times, I never wanted to imprint, it wasn't on my to do list, but when I imprinted I was the happiest man in the world. Sure I would have never expected to imprint on my best friend's daughter, but hey that's what life threw at me.

Susie was sweetest child in the world, she is the spitting image of her mother, but she has Jake's eyes, she is also a very feisty kid, just like her mom, she doesn't mind punching a couple of boys when they are picking on her brother.

I was at the auto shop Jake, Quil, and I owned waiting anxiously for it to be time to pick her up

"Embry, relax the more you look at the clock, the slower time will go" Quil told me.

"Quil, you better than anyone should understand how hard it is to be away from her, do you remember how you felt on Claire's first day at school"

"Yeah, that was hard, but not as hard as it was dropping her off for her first day in junior high, I had nightmares about all the hormone crazy boys that would surround her, thank god I had Sammy for backup"

"Quil you're not helping" I felt my body tremble but I relaxed when I looked at the clock, it was time to pick her up.

I got in my truck and drove to the tribal school, I waited anxiously as I saw kids pour out of the school, Levi and Billy were already walking towards my truck.

"Hey boys, how was your first day?"

"It was okay" they both said unenthusiastically.

"Billy, where's your sister?"

"She was talking with some of her new friends, she told me not to wait for her"

We waited for her for a good ten minutes, and she still didn't come out, I was starting to get really anxious. And then I saw her running towards my truck she had a huge smile on my face.

"Embry!!!" she ran to hug me I flinched away from her touch, I saw the pain in her eyes at my reaction.

"Susan, why did you take so long to come out?"I asked a bit too fiercily

"I was talking to my new friends"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

She had tears in her eyes I had never screamed at her in my whole life, my heart broke as I saw a glistening tear stream down her cheek.

"I am sorry Susie, I didn't mean to make you cry" I tried to hug her but this time she flinched away.

"I want to go home" she got in the truck and sat as far away from me as possible leaning her head on her brother's shoulder.

When we reached her house all the kids got out and ran inside.

"Embry, what's wrong with Susie she stormed in here, and locked herself in her room" Leah asked me.

"I screamed at her." I said ashamed.

"Why?" she asked suprised, Leah knew better than anyone that I would never hurt Susie intentionally.

"I overreacted when she didn't go to my truck right after school"

"Oh Embry, you are going to have to get used to the fact that she is going to have a part of her life that doesn't revolve around you, look at Quil for example he gives Claire space, he knows that Sam is important to her too, so he accepts it, and she loves him because of that."

"What did you do to my sister Call?" Sammy asked me as he walked into the house with Quil and Claire right behind him.

Sammy or Sam had grown up to be a pretty good looking kid, he was the talk of all the teenage girls in the reservation, he looked like his dad's replica, he only had eyes for Claire though, but he was slowly realizing that he had no chance, he knew about imprinting Jake explained it to him when he turned ten and started asking questions as to why I was always around his little sister.

Claire didn't know about imprinting but Sammy knew she was Quil's soulmate, so he decided he rather have her in his life than not have her at all so they remained friends after their very brief relationship. Quil and him had formed a really good bond, they both loved her, so when Quil wasn't around Sammy always protected her and vice versa.

"He screamed at her" Leah told Sammy

"Really?" Sammy, Quil, and Claire all asked flabbergasted.

I was ashamed I refused to look them in the eye "Why did you scream at my sister, Call?" Sammy asked his over protective brother genes showing.

"She didn't meet him at his truck after school, she came out ten minutes late" Billy told him.

"Embry, that is ridiculous, you have never screamed at my sister in her life, and you scream at her for something so stupid"

"I know, you guys don't think it didn't hurt me to see her sad, of course it did"

"I know man" Quil told me as he patted my back

"Embry go apologize" Leah told me

"What if she hates me?"

"Embry don't be a fool that little girl loves you its going to take more than a scream for her to hate you?"

I nodded and walked to her room, I knocked but she didn't answer, I walked in regardless, she was sitting on her bed holding the stuffed wolf I had given her for her birthday, she was still crying and that shattered my heart more.

She looked up at me "Hey" I told her as I sat next to her on her bed.

"Em, do you hate me?" she asked me, her voice low I was thankful I had wolf hearing.

"Of course not Susie, I could never hate you, you're the most important person in my life"

"Then why did you scream at me?"

"I am so sorry Susie, I was just worried about you, I overreacted, I promise to never scream at you again"

"I am sorry too, Em" she told me as she hugged me.

"I love you Susie"

"I love you too Em"

**What did you think?? I loved writing this chapter so I am excited to hear what you thought please review :)**

**In the next chapter the twins will be ten and Sammy about to turn eighteen and the Cullen's move back to Forks which will have their side effects ; )**


	31. no effing way!

**Wow THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS!!!** **A lot of you seem to be enjoying the little kids a lot…I got suggestions to do a sequel based solely on the kids …hmmm... it is intriguing and I will consider it...but I cant make any promises because I started a new fic called Wonderwall so I don't know if I am going to have time..But maybe...i really love these characters…okay on to the chapter Sammy and Claire are ****eighteen****, Emmy is ****thirteen****, Levi, Susan, and Billy are ****ten years old****.**

**Sammy**

I had been feeling really weird lately, my mom and dad told me it probably had to do with the fact the Cullen's had moved back to Forks. I had known about the existence of werewolves and vampires since I was a little kid when my dad told me about the legends. My maternal sister and brother and I are unique we carry the wolf gene by both sides.

My mom is the only known female werewolf of all time, our legends had never heard or seen of anything like her, it didn't surprise me though, my mom was one in a million, I had always known that. My dad was the Alpha of the pack, but he stopped phasing in order to age with his wife Emily, so my other dad Jake was now the alpha.

The tribe didn't really need the pack, no vampires had roamed our lands in about decade, but like I said the Cullen's were back, so the wolf gene was bound to start kicking in again, it was just a matter of time. I was destined to be the next Alpha; Jake had told me that it belonged to me. I wasn't excited about being the leader of a wolf pack, but I had nothing to worry about as long as Jake still phased he would remain Alpha.

A lot had changed in the past five years, first my best friend and the love of my life Claire finally realized that she was madly in love with Quil. I had loved Claire since I was little kid, letting her go had been the hardest thing I had ever done. I knew all along she would pick Quil she was his imprint, but I guess that in the back of my mind, I foolishly thought she would pick me. I tried my best to keep my head up for her sake, I was in love her, so I would do whatever it took to see her happy, even if my heart shattered every time I saw her in his arms.

My mom was the most sensitive to my situation, she had gone through the same thing with my dad, I still remember the day my parents finally explained to me the reason my mom had ran away from my dad. My first reaction was fury towards my dad, I couldn't comprehend how he could ever hurt my mom, and she was amazing the last thing she deserved was sorrow. But throughout the years I understood his reasons more, I saw how much Jake adored my mom because of imprinting, Quil couldn't be a better man for Claire, and Embry treated my sister like the princess she deserved to be.

I wasn't too ecstatic when I found out Embry had imprinted on my baby sister, but I knew he would look after her, like Quil looked after Claire, but Embry had also been warned by me that if he ever hurt my sister in any way I would have no remorse in hurting him as much as he hurt her. Besides the one time he ridiculously yelled at her for being late to his truck after school, he had never screamed or hurt her in any way. Susie always lit up when he was with her, she claims that Embry and I are her number one boys followed closely by Billy and Jake. But we all know that she would give her right hand if it made Embry happy.

"Sam!!" I heard Susie call from outside my door; I reluctantly got up from my bed where I was lying down sorting out my thoughts.

"What's up, princess?" I asked her, Susie was very beautiful; she had smooth copper skin, Jake's big brown eyes, straight long black hair, and my mom's beauty.

I internally groaned every time I got a good look at her, I realized that Jake, Billy, Embry, and I were going to have a huge problem keeping the boys away from her, though it would be amusing to see Embry scare them off.

"Sam, dinner is ready" she told me.

"Thanks, I'll be right down"

"Don't take too long, Embry and Quil are here, and well you know they eat like savages"

Did that mean Claire was here too? "Susie, is Claire downstairs too?"

Susie looked up at me with pity, she knew I loved Claire, it was pretty obvious "Yes, Sam, she's downstairs, she asked for you"

"Damn, I was trying really hard to avoid having to see her with Quil"

"Oh, Sammy it's going to be okay, I promise" she told me as she hugged me around the waist, I hugged her back. "Thanks, sis"

She left and I shuffled around my room for something seemingly decent to wear, I settled for a collared shirt and jeans. As I made my way downstairs I heard her voice, she was talking to my mom I assumed because she was asking about me.

"Aunt Lee, how is he, is he doing okay, I know he is trying to avoid me" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Claire, he's trying, give him time, he loves you, but he needs time in order to let you go"

"I know I need to give him time, but Lee I love him too, he's my best friend, if things were different I would be with him, but Quil is my soul mate, it's the course life chose for me."

"Sweetheart I understand imprinting better than anyone, look he's talked to Jake, you know Jake went through a similar situation" Claire nodded.

Jake had been in love with some Bella girl, just so happened the girl was in love with a vampire, he had a really hard time forgetting her, but then he imprinted on my mom, and _Bam!!_ He forgot her. I couldn't wait to become a wolf I wanted to imprint it seemed like the only way to forget Claire.

"Yo, Sam wanna play?" my non discreet brother asked me.

My mom and Claire looked up at me finally noticing my presence; I blushed as my eyes locked with hers. I abruptly looked away, walking towards the kitchen where Jake was washing some dishes.

"Hey Jake" I told him as I sat down on a chair.

"What's up son?"

"Nothing much, you know I would have liked a bit of a warning" I gestured toward the living room where Claire was.

"Sorry son, but she wanted to see you" he sighed "Look I know it sucks, but she's your best friend you can't avoid her forever"

"Sure, sure but going to eat at Dad's wouldn't have been too bad" I scoffed.

"Ha ha well knowing Claire she would have invited herself over there"

That was true; Claire had no shame, a big reason as to why I fell for her.

"Jake, Sam come eat" my mom called from the living room.

We walked to the dining room, I looked around the table, fate hated me, and the only empty chair was in front of Claire who was sitting next to Quil of course. Just great.

I reluctantly took my seat; Claire shot me a shy smile. I nodded trying my best to control my emotions. Quil couldn't stop staring at her, it was annoying.

"Well everyone, dig in" Jake announced.

Of course in a dinner table that consisted of four werewolves, mayhem broke loose as they were given full reigns to "dig in". My mom was the only civilized one, but that was mostly because she wanted to set a good example for the children in the table.

"Embry, you're eating like an animal" Susie giggled as she watched Embry eat.

"Susie I'm hungry"

"Embry you're always hungry" she pointed out.

He shrugged as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Billy made a gagging noise, he hated the attention Embry gave Susie, but then again he didn't know about wolves yet.

"Everyone Claire and I have good news we would like to share with you"

I reluctantly looked up, Quil was beaming, but Claire was staring intensively at me, I could see pity in her eyes.

"What's going on Quil?" Jake asked.

"Well Claire and I are getting married"

So many emotions ran through my body in that very instant, I felt my whole body tremble with rage, heat was running through my veins, I knew exactly what was occurring, but I couldn't control it.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Susie asked.

I looked at my mother as she finally realized what was about to happen "Jake get Sam out, before anyone gets hurt!!" I heard her yell.

Before I knew it Jake had lunged towards me and was pulling me outside. I only made it to the porch before I exploded out of my skin.

"_Sam, are you okay?"Jake asked me._

"_Yeah I am fine; the news just caught me off guard"_

"_Sorry about that, I had no idea Quil was planning on proposing, he's learned how to keep his thoughts to himself"_

"_It hurts Jake, to know that she is going to marry someone else, Jake i am not trying to be cocky, but I could have any girl I want. I am not blind I see how girls look at me, but I don't see their faces because for my entire life it has always only been her"_

"_Son, it pains me and your mother to see what you are going through but I promise, things will work out"_

"_I hope so"_

Suddenly I caught a scent that burned my nose; Jake must have noticed it too,

"_Ew, what is that?"_

"_Sam, the horrible smell means vampires are close"_

"_Well you seem a bit relaxed for there being vampires by our lands, aren't they our enemies?"_

"_Yeah, but these scents belong to the Cullen's, they are our Allies, want to meet them?" he asked me._

"_Sure, sure"_

We ran deeper and deeper into the woods, I loved the wolf speed, and it was amazing I felt free as the wind blew my fur. The stench got worse as we drew closer to them.

"_Jake, I hear a heartbeat, isn't it that vampires don't have beating hearts"_

"_Yup, but that's Nessie, she is half mortal"_

"_Nessie? The pretty girl I met when I was like six"_

"_Same one"_

"_Sam relax and try to phase back"_

I had been explained about how exactly to change back to human, I cleared my thoughts and focused on my happiest memory, it was the day I found out Sam was my dad.

I felt the heat run through my veins once again, before I knew it I was on the ground naked, Jake through a pair of sweats at me.

"Thanks" I muttered as I slipped them on.

"Jake, is that you?" I heard someone call.

"One and only"

A beautiful woman with pale white skin and gold eyes emerged from the trees alongside another white skinned male.

"Hey Bells" she ran up to him and hugged him.

How Jake could stand the smell was beyond me, the male looked at me "Hmm, wow Sam you have definitely grown up, and you're a wolf now"

"Um, do I know you?" I asked him

He chuckled "You must not remember me, I am Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella and my daughter is somewhere around here"

"Nessie?" he called.

And then the most beautiful girl I had ever seen emerged from the forest, in that instant nothing or no one else mattered in the world, all that mattered was the angel standing right in front of me.

"No freaking away!!" I faintly heard Jake, Bella, and Edward yell.

**Ha cliffhanger, what did you think??? Review, so after writing this chapter I am really liking the concept of a sequel but eh I haven't made up my mind yet….**

**Special shout out to ****twilightdish**** she gave me the idea for Nessie to be Sammy's imprint :)**


	32. forever and ever babe

**Thank you SOOOO much to all of you have supported this fic from the beginning...your support was the reason I kept writing and tried to update as fast as I could…and well good news I am going to do the sequel..I will post the information at the end of this chapter...this chapter will have no spoilers...its going to be from Leah's p.o.v. ..This story after all was about her...so it's going to end with her...but no worries she will be a part of the sequel. So ladies and gentleman here is the final chapter of Leah's Secret :'')**

_Five years later_

**Leah**

I woke up feeling a bit restless, I stretched out my arm, trying to find my gorgeous husband, but was disappointed when I realized he wasn't there. My eyes opened up immediately, and I noticed a card addressed to me on his pillow. I picked it up, a bit scared,' what if he had been abducted?', and this was some kind of ransom.

'Breathe Leah. Relax' I told myself repeatedly. I struggled to open the card because my fingers were trembling so hard.

_My love_

_There is a dress for you in the closet, Seth is waiting for you downstairs, and he will bring you to me._

_Love you with all my heart_

_Jake_

I re-read the letter ten times before I decided I should get up, I walked to the closet to find the most amazing Canary yellow dress hanging in it, it was breathtaking, I had never seen a dress so beautiful.

I decided I needed to shower before putting it on, I showered rather quickly, put on my sexiest lingerie, and I had a feeling that whatever Jake was doing for me deserved some sort of compensation, then I put on the dress. It fit my body like a glove; it trailed down to a bit above my knee. I was thankful I was stuck in a twenty year olds body, this dress wasn't meant for anyone in the middle age.

I put on heels and applied a hint of makeup and was on my way, anxiously dying to see Jake. I went down the stairs quickly and nearly crashed into Seth.

"Wow, Lee, you look amazing" Seth told me a bit shocked.

I heard wolf whistles and turned to see Sammy and Embry playing some video games, Sammy winked at me, son of mine must be aware of the plan. Did I mention, my Sammy had turned out to be one good looking man, looked just like his dad but better, all the girls in La Push and Forks were dying for him to notice them, but of course him being Sam's son he imprinted, leaving broken hearts in its wake.

"So, Lee ready to go?" Seth asked me.

"Depends, where are you taking me?"

"Nope, I am not telling you, it's a surprise"

"But Seth I hate surprises" I whined.

"Stop acting like your five; now turn around so I can blindfold you"

"What?! Are you insane, I am not going anywhere blindfolded." I folded my arms in front of my chest in defiance.

"Mom, come on, do it for Jake, he worked really hard, don't ruin it for him" Sam pleaded as he hugged me from behind.

"Fine" I muttered defeated, Sam and Jake knew my weakness.

Seth blindfolded me, and carried me in the car, the drive was quiet I knew Seth didn't want to put himself in a compromising position. It felt like we were in the cars for hours before I felt Seth come to halt.

"Are we actually here or is it another stop light?" I murmured.

"Nope we have finally reached our destination."

I felt the car door at my side open, but Seth was still sitting next to me, I knew exactly who it was the moment his skin crazed mine, and it was the love of my existence.

"Jacob Black, can I take this damn blindfold off?"

"No not yet, but soon princess, just a little while longer" I was about to protest but his lips gently grazed mine, leaving me at a loss of speech.

Jake carried me out of the car and started walking "I am really glad Susie picked this dress it looks phenomenal on you"

"Susie picked it out?"

"Yeah, she is your daughter, I knew she would now what would look amazing on you"

"Yup, that's my kid; did you send her by herself?"

"No, she went with Embry" he declared.

"Oh I just bet she tried it on for him and everything" I teased him.

Jake trembled slightly, but gained his composure quickly. Our dear Susie was discovering her feelings for Embry, and had been trying desperately hard to get his attention. Jake was right we were having trouble keeping all the boys away from her, if Sam had broken the hearts of the girls on the rez, Susan had taken care of the boys, she was gorgeous and the boys were lining up, of course she didn't notice her eyes were only for Embry, even though Embry was trying really hard to ignore the fact that "_his_ little Susie" was now a woman. It was hilarious to watch how he would try and scare the boys off, when they tried to make a move on her, my poor god son Levi Uley, who wasn't bad looking himself was one of the boys.

Billy had definitely grown into himself, he resembled his father more and more, and the girls were starting to notice, who would've guessed that Leah Clearwater would have such hot offspring. Ha-ha.

Emma, Sam and Emily's girl was a sight herself, looked just like her mom, but she had Sam's eyes, she didn't get the attention Susan got, but the boys did notice, drove Sam crazy, it was hilarious.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't even noticed Jake had been walking in silence for a long time, "Sweetheart, please where are you taking me, I feel so useless" I pleaded.

"Babe, we are almost there" he assured me, kissing my forehead.

After about five minutes he finally placed me on the ground, he untied the knot on the blindfold, and took it off, leaving me speechless.

The place was beautiful and yet familiar, Jake had decorated just like he did when he took me out on our first date, roses were scattered all over the sand, I recognized the beach immediately. We were on the Makah Reservation, the place Jake and I had re united.

"Do you like it?" he asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's perfect" I breathed turning around to face him.

"Leah, this is the exact place I was standing when I imprinted on you, this is the place I stood as I realized that you were the only one for me"

"How could you remember?"

"Babe, imprinting on you is my favorite memory, I could never forget it"

"I don't deserve you" I told him as I placed a hand on his cheek

"No, you deserve better, but fate thought I was good enough to have you, and I am not going to fight it"

I chuckled. Could he be any more perfect "Jake, I don't know why life thought that I deserved such an amazing man, but I have been the happiest woman in the world since you came into my life, I have a beautiful loving family thanks to you, Jacob if wasn't for you I would still be living in my own personal hell whole, and I am so thankful that fate or my guardian angel gave me a second chance"

"We saved each other Lee, it's you and me forever, remember?"

"Forever and ever babe" I told him as I got on my toes to kiss him.

Jake broke off the kiss, and led me to what I imagined to be the dance floor, he took out a remote from his pocket and the music started blaring, Frank Sinatra's 'Can't take my eyes off you' echoing through the trees.

"_Your just to good to be true, can't take my eyes off you, you be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much, at long last love has arrived, and I thank god I am alive, your just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."_ Jake sang into my ear, while we gilded on top of the rose petals.

He twirled me around as he sang the part_" I love you, baby, And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night .I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby. Let me love you."_

The song ended, Jake leaned down to kiss me, and I a bit too enthusiastically pulled him to the ground kissing him passionately.

We kissed under the sunset, declaring our love to each other.

My life had changed in this spot; I was drowning before Jacob came into my life. He was my air, without him I couldn't breathe nor live, was it me and him forever.

So Leah Clearwater, No Leah Black found her prince charming in Jacob Black and he swept her off her feet like no other man, it is safe to say she truly got her Happily Ever After :)

**Ah!!! Its over at least Leah's story is, thank you so much for always reading...please tell me if you liked the ending..Review :)**

**As promised info on the sequel:**

**Book Two: A Fresh Start**

**It will be about the relationships of Sam- Renesmee, Embry-Susan, and you will get to know Levi, Emma, and Billy a lot better. Leah, Jake, Seth, Sam, and Emily will also be a part of it including the Cullen's. Quil and Claire will be mentioned from time to time.**

**I will start it hopefully tomorrow so be on the lookout you can find it on Leah or Renesmee's page…till then.**


End file.
